Konoha's Little Firefly
by MajesticSkittles
Summary: Her life was cut short in her old world. But in this new world, the world of Naruto, she now has the chance to protect the people she comes to love, and she will do everything she can to do just that. *CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by Silver Queens Dreaming Of Sunshine. I have so many ideas for this story, but any suggestions you have I would love to hear. Would also love to hear any feedback (:**

 **I have added things here and there to chapters 1-6 right now, which I will be updating the other chapters, tonight and tomorrow. I hope they're a bit better now than they were. If you still feel that they need more please let me know, and I will fix them.**

* * *

All I could feel was pain, and confusion. So much pain and confusion. I had no idea what was going on. I could hear shouting and screaming, but I wasn't sure why there was shouting and screaming. And I couldn't see anything, couldn't open my eyes. I could barely feel myself being yanked up. Then someone yelling in my face. I couldn't tell what they were saying. It was pretty much muffled sounds. What was happening? I had to remember. I couldn't though. I was starting to feel tired. It was hard to stay awake. I tried to fight it but it was so hard. So I finally gave up and fell into nothing.

When I came to I was aware. Aware that I could feel nothing, could see nothing, there was just nothing. Any senses I once had were now gone. I couldn't even panic. I was aware and that was it. I had no sense of time so I had no idea how long I had been in the darkness until I saw light. I pushed myself to it, trying to reach it. I immediately regretted it though because now I could feel. Pain. I could feel more pain. The light was supposed to be a safe haven, not cause me more pain. I started to cry. When would this end? Was I being punished? All I could feel was a painful pressure, and then nothing. No more pain. Which now made me scared. I still couldn't see but I could hear a jumble of voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Why was it so dark though? It then hit me. I opened my eyes, and had to quickly shut them again. It was too bright. I tried opening them again, but slowly this time.

I looked around. It was a hospital. What was I doing in a hospital? I realized I was being held? I noticed a woman was in the hospital bed. She was beautiful. She had long straight dark blue hair and forest green eyes. There was a man next to her. He had black hair and eyes and very bushy eyebrows. I looked back at the woman. She looked sweaty and tired, like she had just given birth.

That's when I realized. I was a baby. I had no doubt been reincarnated, with all of my past life memories. I started to panic. I was scared. I couldn't do anything else but cry. And that's exactly what I did, cried. I wailed. At some point I was aware I was put into my new mothers arms, but I couldn't stop crying. I cried because I now remembered what happened. How I died. How I lost everything and was expected to just start over, with all of my old memories. I cried because I didn't know if my little brother was alive or not, didn't know if I managed to save him, it all happened so fast. The truck that didn't stop at the light, all of the other cars that were around. It had been pretty busy. There were cars coming from different ways, there was no way to escape it. It had all been in slow motion. I looked at my brother in the back seat, he was yelling my name, and he looked terrified. I didn't think, I just yanked my seat belt off, and threw myself onto him. It all happened so fast and before I had knew it I was yanked away from my baby brother and thrown threw the windshield. I now hoped so badly that he made it, that he was alright. He had been with me, it had been my job to protect him. And I hoped that what I did worked, even if I lost my life, so he could live. I was older. I was 22 and he was 12. He still had so much to live for and expierience. But I knew I would never know, I could only hope.

I finally stopped crying. I was now tired. I saw that they brought a child in. He looked to be only a year old, and a lot like my new dad. So I could only guess he was supposed to be my new brother. I inwardly grimiced. He only smiled at me though. A bright, loving smile. I instantly felt bad. None of this was his fault. It wasn't any of their faults. So it wouldn't be fair to punish them for it. I knew there wasn't anything I could do about it, so I just had to put the past behind me.

After a few days in the hospital my mother and I were realeased. My brother was estatic. It was rather cute. I hated being a baby though. Relying on others to take care of me, because I couldn't take care of myself. And don't even get me started on the diapers.

It wasn't really that bad with my new family. I was starting to like them. Especially my older brother, who I now knew as Lee. He was always playing with me, so I was never bored. Everything changed though when I was just around 3 weeks old. Everything fell apart. At first I had no idea what was going on, but I only had to hear one word, just one word only. Kyuubi. That was a word I recognized in a language I had no idea how to speak. That also meant I was in Naruto. I was scared.

My mom burst into the nursery, and grabbed me as gently as she could. She met up with my father who had my brother who I now knew was Rock Lee. Which meant that my new parents would die. I started to cry again.

I was sure they were taking us somewhere safe. I stopped crying, so I could look at my mom. She was young and beautiful. I knew she couldn't be any older than 23. Then I looked at the goofy man I had come to accept as my father. He wasn't much older then my mom. I felt so sad and heartbroken. I would be losing even more loved ones. It had only been 3 weeks but I had accepted them as my new family, and they were being ripped away from me, so quickly.

They dropped Lee and I off somewhere where other children were. I didn't want them to leave. But there wasn't anything I could actually do about it. I was a damn baby. I was placed in a nursery with other babies. My mom craddled me one last time. She said something to me, but all I caught was Hotaru. I worked out at some point that that was my name, cause they said it often, and it was always towards me.

The hours ticked by, I held onto hope that they would come back. That is when I felt it. Kyuubi's chakra. It felt like fire burning through me. The other babies started crying. I wanted to as well but I was frozen in fear. The chakra felt suffocating. It lasted well into the night. Being paralyzed with fear. What if he came our way? There was nothing we could do, and I would die all over again. Time slowly ticked by and the chakra went away, meaning he had been sealed in Naruto. Poor innocent Naruto.

That day our parents never came back, and Lee and I were sent to the orphanage. Lee cried. He wanted our parents. I knew he didn't understand. He was still a baby himself. But me. I just stayed quiet. I felt empty.

* * *

Through the years Lee and I stayed together in the orphanage. Never leaving each others side. And I started to work on my chakra control. By the time I was 5 I was able to sense other peoples chakra, and stick things to myself using my chakra. Lee and I didn't have friends in the orphanage, but it didn't matter because we had each other. It was probably because Lee was a little ball of energy, and the other kids were scared of me, because a few months ago, an older kid had been bullying Lee. So I bit him, and refused to let go. After that the other kids stayed away from us.

When Lee turned 8 he signed up to go to the academy. He had been so excited. I dreaded it though. I wasn't sure if they tested chakra control on the first day or not, but even so it would be soon. It hurt to know that I could use chakra and Lee couldn't the way I could. But I also knew that he was determined. Very determined. It wouldn't stop him from becoming a great ninja, but I would still push him when he needed it. I would make sure he succeeded. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't? A bad one, that's what.

* * *

When it came time for Lee to start at the academy I felt sick. By now Lee and I lived on our own. Since Lee was now an academy student the village helped us by letting us live in our own apartment, they paid for everything we needed for now, but when Lee became a ninja it would be his responsibility, because he would be getting his own income. Until then the Hokage gave us a monthly check, just enough to live off of for two children.

The morning Lee would be going to the academy, I went with him to see him off. He was very excited. He chattered with me the whole way there. My heart twisted painfully. If they tested it today like I thought they would then Lee would be so heartbroken, and that was definitely not something I was looking forward to.

Once Lee went into the academy, I decided to walk home slowly. I had a lot to think about. Like how to try to cheer Lee up when the time came. Which would most likely be later today. And what would I do about my chakra? Should I hide the fact that I had it, would anyone be able to tell? I wasn't sure. I could think about that later though. I didn't have to stress it right now, since I wouldn't be going to the academy until next year. But then again I didn't have to become a ninja.

That made me stop. Of course I have to. I was a huge fan of Naruto, in my old world. I knew so many things that were going to happen. So many things I could stop. So many people I could help. Sasuke. I could help Sasuke. I could stop him from going to Orochimaru. It probably won't be easy, but I could do it. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop the seal from being placed, but I could help him. I would help him.

I started walking again. That was it then. That was my plan. What would drive me. I could could save so many people. I could do it. I can't stop everything. But I could do something and that's what counted to me.

I made it back home rather quickly, and decided to practice with my chakra. I still couldn't really do much honestly, just the same senseing and sticking things to myself. After awhile I stopped. I was extremely bored without Lee. I wasn't used to being without him.

I made my way to our small bathroom. Sometimes I liked to stare at my reflection, and see the huge difference between my old self, and me now. It also kept me thinking about my old life. I used to tell myself to forget but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I wanted to remember, even if I told myself that I didn't. In this life I had long straight black hair like my father, and forest green eyes like my mother. I was glad I had features of both of my parents, and wasn't like Lee who really just looked like he was dad's much shorter twin. In my old life I had had curly blonde hair, and brown eyes. I actually liked how I looked in this new life then I did in my old one.

After that I went into my room, and laid on my bed. I thought about my past life. I had still wondered if my little brother made it. And I wondered what happened to my friends and family after my death. A part of me actually felt guilty because I was actually happy to be here. I was happy with my new but broken little family. But I also felt like I was replacing my old brother with my new one. I hated it. I loved my old brother, of course. I actually died for him, but I really loved Lee as well. I honestly felt like a traitor, because Lee was my family now. My old life was gone, and it wasn't fair to Lee if I kept holding onto it. I knew I shouldn't keep thinking of my past, but it was hard. Sometimes I just couldn't help it.

Hours later I heard the front door open. I stiffened. I knew it was Lee. I got up off of my bed, and went to the living room. The way I saw him, all slouched over and defeated, and.. broken. It was heart wenching. He slowly came over to me and hugged me. He had a tight grip but at that moment I didn't care.

"What happened?" I knew fully well what happened but he didn't know that.

"I can't use chakra, like everyone else." He said in almost a whisper. "I can't be a ninja. they told me I can't fight with just Taijutsu. That I wouldn't make it." He sounded heartbroken and defeated.

I pushed him away from me at arms length, and gave him a hard stare.

"And why not?"

He just gave me a blank stare.

"There is no rule saying that you can't be a ninja just using Taijutsu."

"But it's unheard of." He aruged.

"Well then I guess you better get to working on it then."

He had tears in his eyes. "You think I can do it?"

I softened my expression. "I know you can, if you're determined and dedicated enough. You can do anything you put your mind to. If you want to be a ninja, then you're going to be a ninja. No matter what anyone says. I believe in you. You should believe in yourself too."

Lee's quiet crying suddenly turned into loud wailing sobs, as he crushed me in a bone crushing hug. I stuggled to break free. "Thank you my little firefly!" I smiled at his nickname for me. My name meant firefly.

Lee ended up taking what I said to heart, and went back to his crazy and determined self. That also meant that he would make me train with him, which in a way I didn't mind, becuause I just wanted him to be happy, and training made him happy, and gave me a head start, so I was okay with that. I would endure anything to make him happy. Which I know sounds like a bit much, but he was my brother and I loved him. I just hoped I would be able to help others as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I didn't expect to have the second chapter done so quickly, but once I started writing it, I couldn't stop. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! And thank you to Dekuton for my first review! I will admit that I am kinda molding Hotaru's personality as I go. I still have so many different ideas for her that I want to test out, so as for the third chapter I don't know how long it will take to get that out. It may be soon it may not, but it shouldn't take too long. Thank you again to everyone who has taken an interest in this story so far, I appreciate all of you! Now here is the second chapter (:**

 **-Updated chapter! Please let me know if you feel I should change it again, and please tell me why. Even if you're a new reader.**

* * *

Days turned into months, after Lee joined the academy. Everytime he trained (Which was always) he made me train with him. Most of the time it was Taijutsu, but once his class started practicing with shuriken and kunai, he had me practice with him. And he didn't take it easy on me either.

I continued working with my chakra, it was slow going but I was getting better with it. I relied on my chakra more than I did with Taijutsu. Which I think frustrated Lee, because according to him I wasn't showing my full potential.

It was true I could have done better if I tried, but like I said I wasn't exactly focusing much on Taijutsu. To me I needed to excel with my chakra. My chakra was like Lee's taijutsu.

I also started thinking more about the future. I knew with me just being here changed so much. How much more would I dare to change? What could I change? Could I warn people about the Akatsuki, or was it too much of a risk? And how would I even begin to, if given the chance? Thoughts like that invaded my head constantly. Another thing that kept coming to mind was that there was a really big chance that I wouldn't end up on team 7. I didn't want to replace Sakura, but I did want to help Sasuke and Naruto. But then that left me thinking, what would happen to Sakura? She became much stronger as well.

"Hotaru!"

I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

Lee sighed. "Were you not listening?"

I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry no..."

"The year is almost over, so you'll need to sign up for the academy soon. You still want to be a ninja, right?" I saw hopefulness in his eyes. I really didn't want to disappoint him.

"Of course I do." I said with a forced smile.

It's not that I didn't want to be a ninja, but the closer I got to joining the academy, the more real, and not to mention dangerous everything seemed, and it really scared me. It scared me because I may have an adult mind, but I was still a child here, and was expected to fight and act like an adult.

Here, unless you were a civillian, kids didn't really get to be kids. They were expected to become little killing machines.

Lee didn't seem to catch my hesitation. He just looked so proud, which made me feel slightly horrible.

In a few days time I would fill out the papers to attend the academy. I couldn't disappoint Lee. I just couldn't. And I couldn't disappoint everyone else either.

I was no Lee. I wasn't as determined, or as passionate as him. But that didn't mean I wasn't at all.

* * *

After 3 very nerve racking days, I finally signed up for the academy. On my way there I couldn't tell you how many times I wanted to turn around, run away, and never come back. But each time that moment from a few days ago with Lee's proud face burned into my mind and refused to leave. Like it kept reminding me, 'Would you really be willing to disappoint him? Could you really?' And the truth was I couldn't. I realized the one person I dreaded to disappoint was in fact Lee. I couldn't disappoint the only family I had left. I couldn't disappoint him, because he had so much faith in me. So I kept pushing forward. Pushing my fear down as far as it would go.

When I returned home I couldn't find Lee inside, which meant he was more than likely outside training. I decided to go out and train with him. But once I made it outside he wasn't there. I looked around but couldn't find him. Where was he?

Instead of going back inside, I decided to train by myself until he got back. About an hour later I could hear him calling for me inside. I got up and went inside.

"Hey." I said, taking my shoes off as I came back in.

"Were you training?"

"Uh yeah. You were gone and I didn't have anything else to do, so.."

He started tearing up. I cut him off before he could say anything.

"So where were you?"

Thankfully that took his mind off of me willingly training. For now.

"I have a surprise for you!" He practically yelled, starting to jump up and down where he stood.

"A surprise? Why?"

"Well it's a gift." He said, pulling a retractable spear out of a bag. "For getting into the academy. I noticed you eyeing it in the store window we walked by last time we were getting grocerys, so I thought you should have it!" He looked so happy.

I wanted to say no. I knew how expensive it was. But the look on Lee's face, how happy he looked. I couldn't do it. I really was happy he got it for me, don't get me wrong but, I just felt like he shouldn't have spent so much money to get me something. I would have been perfectly happy with someting cheap. I didn't dare speak those thoughts though. He handed it to me, and I couldn't help but smile. He was such an amazing brother, and at times I felt that I didn't deserve him. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Without thinking, I hugged him. I hugged him as hard as I could and cried. Lee started to panic.

"Ahh, Hotaru? What's wrong?"

I wanted to answer him but I couldn't stop crying. I really didn't deserve him.

Finally I was able to get myself under control. Lee still looked panicked, but said nothing. Like he was scared I would start crying again. I felt my face heat up. I was doing so good keeping my emotions in check, and I just broke down over the dumbest thing.

"Ah..sorry." I said sheepishly. "Thank you Lee. I love it."

Lee's face lit up again. "I am so glad! If you are up for it, we can train and you can try it out!"

And for the first time in a very long time, I smiled. An actual heartfelt smile, and at that moment I felt like maybe everything would turn out okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I said it would probably be awhile before I posted the third chapter but... well just like the second chapter, once I started writing, I just couldn't stop. And it was Dekuton's second review that put me into gear, and thank you for the review by the way! (: Also thank you to the ones who have favorited, and followed this story, you all are awesome! (: Since the posting of this chapter didn't go as planned I cannot exactly say when the fourth one will be out, but hopefully, i'll get it done soon (: Anyways, here is the 3rd chapter, I hope you like it! (:**

 **-Updated chapter! Please let me know if you feel I should change it again, and please tell me why. Even if you're a new reader.**

* * *

The night before I started at the academy was the worst. I couldn't sleep at all. Again I started overthinking everything. So when it was time for me to get up and get ready, I looked horrible.

It didnt help that Lee was a morning person. He had so much energy in the mornings it should have honestly been illegal.

"Are you excited for your first day at the academy Hotaru?" Lee yelled excitedly.

I flinched at the loudness, and then glared at him. Hoping my death stare could protect me from anymore of his shrill screams at this ungodly hour. Lee just shook it off though and kept going.

When it was time to leave the house and walk to the academy I let Lee practically drag me. At that point I was too tired to care.

Lee stayed with me through the introductions, and while the classes were being sorted. I knew he had class as well, but he probably asked to be here with me.

When my class started to leave, I ran back to Lee and hugged him.

"Have a good day my little firefly!"

I smiled. "You too!"

I quickly ran after the others. Once inside and seated, Iruka sensei had everyone introduce themselves one by one. When it came to me though I started to panic. I looked around to find Lee, but then remembered he wasn't here and I was alone. Which made me panic even more. It also didn't help that by now everyone was staring at me waiting for me to speak. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Hotaru Lee" I said as loud as I could, which honestly wasn't really loud.

Iruka sensei just smiled kindly, and called on the next person. I could hear a few snickers, and my face heated up.

Kids suck.

The day dragged on forever, until it was lunch time. Which we were all allowed to go to the courtyard. Everyone practically ran out, while I took my time. Everyone had already migrated into groups, except for one. Naruto. I heasitated for a moment before I started walking towards him.

Some of the other kids stopped what they were doing and watched me. They all looked shocked. one even tried to stop me.

"Hey, wait! My parents say to stay away from him. Didn't your parents tell you about him?" The boy asked looking a bit concered about me going up to 'the monster'

I grimanced. "No. I don't have parents, and either way I can do as I please."

At this point everyone, including Naruto was looking at me. His eyes wide.

I shrugged the boys hand off my shoulder and continued my way towards Naruto, who looked a bit scared and wary. My heart twisted painfully.

I noticed he didn't have a lunch either. I just plopped down next to him, and dug through my bag. I honestly wasn't very hungry, so I grabbed my bento box. I opened it up and divided everything in half. I then put it between us. He kept looking between me, and the lunch. Like he wasn't sure what to do.

"My brother packed my lunch and gave me too much. I hope you like it." I smiled.

It seemed like me smiling is what shook him out of his shock. He laughed and accepted the other half of my lunch

"I like it."

I nodded.

"I'm Hotaru by the way. Hotaru Lee."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

After that Naruto and I ate lunch together everyday. Me always bringing extra for him. I think Lee noticed that I was packing extra, but he never said anything about it, which I was kinda glad for.

* * *

About a week later I was signed up to take kunoichi classes with the other girls in my class. Which I was not looking forward to. Mostly because I wouldn't have Lee or Naruto to hide behind.

On our first day of kunoichi class, I migrated towards Sakura. I concluded that we were the 'shy ones'. I noticed quickly that Hinata hadn't been there. She probably had her own classes at home, which didn't really surprise me. It hadn't taken long before some of the other girls started making fun of Sakura because of her big forehead, which resulted in her running away crying, and me tackling, who I thought to be the head bully and rubbing her face into the dirt.

Let's just say our instuctor was less than amused, and thankfully only resulted in me getting a warning.

It didn't take long before I found Sakura with Ino. I approaced them slowly.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"Huh?" Was my intelligent response.

"For tackling Miyuki. You didn't get in trouble did you?"

I didn't even know she saw that.

I laughed sheepishly. "Ah no, just got a warning."

"That wasn't very lady like though." Ino pointed out.

I just shrugged my shoulders, which made her sigh and shake her head.

"Meet me here tomorrow. Both of you." I raised my eyebrow. She left before I could say anything. So I just sighed.

I held my hand out to Sakura, who grabbed it greatfully.

After class we waved goodbye to each other as her mother came to pick her up. and Lee was waiting on me. I immediately jumped onto Lee's back, making him give me a piggyback ride, which he just laughed at.

"So, how was it" Lee asked, looking back at me.

"Boring."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He said, laughing a little.

I sighed dramatically. "It was absolutely awful!"

He just shook his head and smiled.

"Are you up for training when we get home?" He asked, looking a little hopeful.

"Well I'm going to have to check my busy schedule, but I'm sure I can make some time." I said, trying to be serious, and not laugh. Lee snorted.

Once back at the house, I went straight to my room to get my spear and meet Lee outside, but he wasn't there, but I knew he wasn't in the house either. So was it a sneak attack? I stepped up my guard, and carefully surveryed my surroundings. I almost didn't have time to dodge, when Lee threw two kunai at me.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I didn't have time to think about it though, because he kept coming at me. All I could do was run, deflect, and dodge. I could already tell he was getting better, faster. I really needed to step up my game. Maybe I should have taken Taijutsu training more seriously. Was Lee testing me? More than likely.

I gasped as Lee's foot connected with my stomach.

"You need to focus more. You're being sloppy."

I glared at him. I got back up, but winced as a sharp pain went through my stomache. No doubt I would have a giant bruise later on. I pushed my long hair out of my face, as I ran at Lee. I didn't even bother to pick my spear up. I wasn't very good with it yet, so it would do nothing to help me.

Lee and I continued to fight each other for two hours. I would get a hit in here and there, but he totally kicked my ass. By the time we stopped I was literally on the ground wheezing, while Lee was just panting. Boy did I regret not taking training seriously.

"You have improved." Lee said thoughtfully.

"You just kicked my ass." I pointed out.

"Yes, but you fought very well, even when you were distracted at first. I am very proud of you."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Lee and I prepared dinner together after training, and sat at our small table when it was done. At first Lee and I ate in silence. Until he caught me off guard, with a question I wasn't expecting.

"How is your chakra?"

He never asked me after my first day at the academy, but he probably already knew the answer when I didn't come home crying. I already knew I could use chakra, so it never crossed my mind to act differently when I came home that day.

I stiffened. I was silent for a moment.

"It's fine." I finally whispered.

Lee sighed, like he was relieved.

"I am so glad."

My head snapped up, and my eyes widened. He was glad? I couldn't help the rage that came upon me.

"Why?" I yelled, slamming my hands onto the table and standing up, making my chair fall to the floor. I was mad. I was mad because it wasn't fair that I could use chakra, and he couldn't. I was mad because he was glad I could use chakra, and wasn't angry at me. I wanted him to be mad at me, because I hid it from him, and he knew it. I knew he knew it. That's why he used that sneak attack, and didn't go easy on me. He knew that if I didn't have chakra I would solely be focused on taijutsu, and would be better at it. But I had chakra, and I was mostly focused on that, so in the end my taijutsu sucked.

At that point I couldn't help the tears that escaped.

"Hotaru. Please do not cry. I am happy for you. I am happy that you have chakra. The day I found out that I couldn't use chakra like everyone else, I became so scared that you would have the same fate as me, and I did not want that. I hoped so badly that you wouldn't be like me. And now that I know that you're not, I no longer have to worry. Do I think you need to work more with your taijutsu? A little, yes. But I think that you could be great with taijutsu, and chakra both. So that is why I want to kick up our training. So when the time comes I believe you can take on any opponent!" Lee finished, throwing his fist into the air and grinning.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. He believed in me that much? I finally sighed.

"I am sorry I yelled at you." I said, hanging my head in shame.

Lee just grinned. "That's alright. I am not upset. I just want you to do your best!"

All I could do was smile.

I picked my chair back up, and we continued eating, and talking. As soon as we were finished we cleaned up, and bid each other goodnight. Though I decided to take a shower first, because I was sweaty, and gross. But once I was done, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. Today had been a very long day.

* * *

The next morning Lee walked me to my kunoichi class. We didn't have to go to the academy today. We said our goodbyes, and I soon found Ino and Sakura at the same place we were yesterday.

"Hey." I said a little shyly.

They both smiled at me. "Hey."

I sat down next to them and Ino clapped her hands together. "I have something for both of you!" She said, getting excited. She grabbed her bag, and pulled out a dark red ribbon, and a bronze butterfly hair clip. Ino got up and tied the ribbon around Sakura's head, moving her bangs out of her face, and exposing her forehead. "Hey see, what an improvment! Isn't it Hotaru?"

I knew what she was doing. She was giving Sakura confidence. "I think it looks great!"

Sakura started to smile. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely!" Ino said, nodding her head. "Now Hotaru, turn around."

I just looked at her. "Uh, why?"

"Just do it. don't worry, you'll be fine."

I hesitantly did as she said, and turned around. I could feel her picking up random pieces of my hair.

"You have such long and pretty hair. It's a shame you never do anything with it, so as long as we're friends your hair will be styled. No ands, ifs, or buts." I heard Sakura giggle, while I pouted. It didn't take Ino long to style my hair. "There. Now you look so much prettier." I tried not to take much offense to her comment. I knew she meant well.

"Wow it looks so pretty!" Sakura said in awe.

"Take a look Hotaru." Ino said, taking a mirror out from her bag.

I did as she said and looked at my hair. My eyes widened. It really did look pretty. Ino took some of the top part of my hair and tied a bun in the lower part of my head right above my neck, and took 2 smaller pieces of hair, one on each side of the bun, and braided them into half circles, tucking them into my bun, and put the butterfly clip on the left side of it.

"I love it! Thank you Ino!" I said a little loudly, but I didn't care, I was happy.

After that, our class started, and we had to gather a bouquet of flowers, which Ino happily helped me and Sakura with. By the time it was time to go home, Ino had talked me and Sakura into hanging out with her after school let out tomorrow. We both agreed

Ino and Sakura's mothers were there to pick them up. I felt a jealous pang in my chest. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about my parents. Seeing Ino and Sakura with their mothers made me wish mine were still here.

"Hotaru, lets go, we gotta train!" Lee was yelling, and waving his arms in my direction. I couldn't help but smile, as I temporarily forgot about the pain of not having parents, because it was replaced with the love I had for my brother. I quickly ran to him, poking at him to race me, which of course he did, and of course I lost. But it didn't matter to me. I was just having fun. Being a kid for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I know, so soon! I honestly have never been so invested in writing a story as I have been with this one. I just can't stop writing. And plus reviews motivate me as well, which speaking of, thank you again Dekuton, and now Calcu22 for your reviews! I know I tend to rush everything, but I am working on it, it may take some time, but hopefully I will get it under control soon, I'll work on making chapters longer as well. Also a warning for this chapter, and for future chapters. I am not good at writing fighting scenes, I have a bit of a hard time with it, which I am also hoping I can get better at, so please bear with me. Also, if you would like me to not post chapters one right after the other let me know, and I will get a** **schedule going, and post them once a week on a certain day. So that's it for now, please R &R! (:**

 **-Updated chapter! Please let me know if you feel I should change it again, and please tell me why. Even if you're a new reader.**

* * *

As the year went on I trained harder with Lee, making my taijutsu a bit better, but no where near Lee. Which frustrated me to no end. But Lee was still so proud to see me making progress, so he kept pushing me harder.

School was better, I was making friends, and wasn't as timid and quiet anymore. Instead I was more loud, much to the dismay of Ino. And I was also doing well with my chakra.

I was able to get on a friendly level with Sasuke, by interfering whenever Ino and Sakura tried to force their love on him. I didn't think they realized how terrible it was for him to lose his whole clan, due to his older brother killing them all. To them him being distant, and quiet, made him cool, and hot. Which was pretty stupid of them in my opinion. He wanted to be left alone, and I honestly didn't blame him. But I already decided that if I was put on team 7, I was going to do everything I could to show him he didn't have to be alone.

During sparring matches I made sure to be the most annoying person ever cheering Naruto, Ino, and Sakura on. Sakura and Ino would complain about it, but I knew they loved it. Naruto ended up doing the same to me when I had a match.

One day after Naruto had a sparring match with Shino, (which Naruto lost by the way) I was up next against Sasuke.

Sasuke just calmly stepped into the ring while I bounded into it.

"Good luck." I said as calmly as I could. I was excited. He just nodded his head to me.

"Begin." Iruka sensei said, stepping out of the ring.

I waited for Sasuke to make the first move. When he did, he threw two kunai at me. I was able to quickly deflect them, with my own kunai. He started circling me. I watched him carefully. Was he looking for an opening? Before I could even blink he was running at me, getting close, fast. I moved as quickly as I could, which wasn't fast enough. Which ended in Sasuke slamming into me, knocking all the air out of me. I landed hard on my back and gasped. I could faintly hear Naruto yelling. I couldn't make out what he was saying though. I was trying to pay attention to Sasuke. He started running at me again, and I was able to roll away just as he tried to land a kick where I was once was. I quickly got up and put as much distance as I could between us. He was faster than me, and stronger than me. I would have a hard time beating him, if I was even able. I would have to make myself faster using chakra. I channeled chakra into my feet, and Sasuke ran at me again. I was able to move more quickly now, and almost matched Sasuke's speed. But he was still stronger. I went at him with all the strength I could muster. I acted like I was going to hit him, but at the last moment, I turned and planted a hard kick to his stomache. He grunted, and skidded back a bit. I went at him again. But this time he knew my moves, and was able to block every hit. It was starting to get hard to keep up with him. In the end he was able to get another hard hit in, which I knew the moment I hit the ground I lost. Iruka sensei called the match when I didn't get up, and called Sasuke the winner.

I sighed. I was really disappointed. I sat up slowly, to see Sasuke standing next to me, holding his hand out, with his head turned away from me. I smiled and grabbed onto his hand, as he helped me stand up.

"You did a good job." He said, still looking everywhere else but at me.

"Thank you. You did too." He nodded, let go of my hand, and walked away.

"Hotaru, that was so awesome!" Naruto yelled, running full speed to me. I saw Sakura and Ino coming over as well, but they weren't running like Naruto.

"That was pretty awesome. At one point I really thought you were going to beat him." Ino said, coming up next to Naruto.

"Well maybe next time I can." I said, feeling a bit better, even though I lost. It wasn't the end of the world. It just meant I would have to train harder. Much harder.

The day ended soon, after two more matches, and I meant up with Lee outside. As I ran up to Lee, I noticed Naruto, and how he looked a little upset.

"Hey Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if my friend Naruto came over for dinner?" I asked, a bit scared of him saying no, which I knew was silly, because Lee was so kind to everyone.

"Of course not, I would love for him to. I would love to finally meet him." Lee said, grinning. I grinned back and then ran to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, wait!" I yelled.

Naruto stopped and turned around.

"Hey Hotaru, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come over for dinner at my house?"

His eyes widened. "You want me to have dinner with you?" He asked quietly.

I laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of my head. "Uh yeah, if you want to of course."

For a moment he was quiet, and I was starting to think he would say no. But then he just smiled.

"I would love to." He said, his voice cracking.

I grinned and grabbed his hand.

"Come on then, you have to meet my brother!" I said, dragging him along with me, to Lee.

"Lee, this is my friend Naruto. Naruto, this is my brother Lee." I said, introducing them.

"Hello Naruto, it is nice to finally meet you. Hotaru has told me a lot about you."

I felt my face heat up, as Naruto turned his attention to me looking a bit shocked. Thanks Lee.

"It's nice to meet you too. Hotaru talks about you all the time." Naruto replied, getting over his shock.

"Alright, let's go, I'm hungry." I said pushing both Lee and Naruto towards the house. Both of them laughing at me.

Having Naruto over was a lot of fun. We all made dinner together, laughing, and messing around. Naruto even told Lee about my match with Sasuke. Even though I lost he still looked proud. It was even more fun at the dinner table. It soon had to come to an end though when it became late.

"I should probably get going now. Thank you both for inviting me to have dinner with you. It was a lot of fun." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, and grinning.

"It's no problem, we're glad you came over. It was a lot of fun. And if you want I can walk you home?" I offered.

"Sure."

"I'll be back Lee."

"Alright. I hope to see you again Naruto. You are welcome here at any time."

Naruto froze at the door, and I noticed his eyes started to water. I felt my heart break. I hated it. I hated how everyone treated him. How no one ever gave him a chance. How no one saw how great, and kind he truly was.

"Thank you, so much. Both of you."

I gave him a small smile. "We should get going now. I won't be long Lee."

I quickly ushered Naruto out of the door.

The first few minutes of the walk was quiet, until Naruto broke it.

"You and your brother. You're different then everyone else. That day, the day you sat down and shared your lunch with me, I was so surprised. I thought I had dreamt the whole thing. But the next day, you sat next to me in class. Talked to me, and again shared your lunch with me. Why?" He asked. His voice breaking multiple times.

I thought about my answer.

"I saw how others acted around you. I never understood why. Still don't. (Lie). I hated it. So that day when I saw you sitting alone, I decided to do something. I wanted to be your friend. And i'm glad I did. You're my best friend Naruto."

Naruto stopped walking, and I could see his shouders shaking, due to the street lights. Soon tears started to fall to the ground.

I didn't know what to do. But didn't have to think about that for long before Naruto straightened up, and turned to me with a big smile on his face. I could clearly see that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy, and his face was tear streaked.

"You're my best friend too."

I smiled. I was actually very honored to be Naruto's best friend.

We started walking again, and were both silent. It was a good silence though.

We soon came to an apartment building, that wasn't very far from me and Lee's apartment.

"Well this is where I live. Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem. You'll have to come over again soon for dinner."

"Yeah, I would love that."

"Good, cause you don't have much of a choice." I said grinning, but was completely serious. "Goodnight Naruto."

He laughed. "Goodnight Hotaru."

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled as I started to run back home. I was beyond happy with how today turned out.

* * *

Days turned to months, and months turned to years, and we were getting closer to graduation.

At first Naruto would come over twice a week for dinner, and then it was like he practically lived with us.

And Sasuke. We still weren't friends, but after that match he started to acknowledge me more. Would reply to me if I talked to him. Ino and Sakura had been shocked and asked me how I did it. My answer to them was simply, I was a civillized human being, and tried to actually have an acutal conversation with him, and not flirt and oogle at him. Though they pretty much ignored what I said and just continued to do what I told them not to do, which had me rolling my eyes. They'd get over their crush eventually. Well at least I knew Ino would. Sakura I wasn't sure about.

And Lee. He passed his exam, and became a Ninja. He was put on a team with Neji Hyuga, and TenTen. Their sensei being Might Gai. To which Lee adored, and wanted to be JUST. LIKE. HIM. He cut his hair, and made it into a bowl cut, and started wearing green spandex tights, and orange leg warmers. If I wasn't his sister I wouldn't exactly care, but since I am his sister, I wasn't a big fan of it at first. I knew this was what he wore in the show, but it was different now. I spent a lot of time with him and his team. I loved Gai and TenTen but Neji and I didn't get along. Gai had to constantly seperate us, because we always fought, because he was an asshole to Lee. Even when Gai would make us run 20 laps I didn't stop. Nobody messed with my brother.

I also was able to use my spear with ease now. I wanted to be able to do more with it though, so I looked into being able to use chakra thread, like a puppet master. I had asked Iruka sensei about it, and he gave me what books and information he was able to give, to me. He wouldn't be able to teach me though, so I would have to teach myself, which I was fine with. I also was able to tree walk now. Next would be water walking, which I wasn't too worried about now. I was more focused on being able to use chakra thread. I already knew it was going to be hard, but I knew in the end it would be worth it.

* * *

The day before graduation was a long one. Naruto had put graffiti all over the faces on the Hokage mountain. I wondered why he hadn't been in class. The idiot. I had forgot he did that. Apparently he was running from a few older ninja, who couldn't catch him, so Iruka sensei was sent to do it.

"Alright class, I have to leave for a moment. Hotaru, you're in charge until I get back." He said, quickly leaving the classroom. My head snapped up. I was in charge? Me? I groaned inwardly. Great.

Everything was quiet for a minute, until everyone started talking at once.

"I wonder what that idiot did this time." Shikamaru said, streatching. Probably just waking up from a nap.

"I don't know, but these stupid pranks are getting out of hand. He needs to grow up a little." Ino said, huffing. Clearly agitated at Naruto.

It wasn't long before Iruka sensei came back with a tied up Naruto.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You're too old for these silly little pranks now. If you want to be a ninja, you're going to have to get it together, and grow up a little." Iruka sensei said, a bit hotly. I flinched at his tone towards Naruto, but a part of me knew Iruka sensei was right, and he just wanted to see Naruto succeed.

Naruto just humfed and turned his head.

You could practically see the vein buldging out of Iruka sensei's head.

"Alright fine! Because you missed it Naruto, everyone will be review the transformation jutsu again!"

Everyone groaned.

Iruka sensei made us line up. He called me, Sakura, and Sasuke up, before Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke transformed into Iruka Sensei, but I decided to transform into Gai. Iruka sensei looked a little taken aback at first, but soon got over it.

"Alright Naruto, you're up." He said.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." Shikamaru said, sticking his hands in his pockets, and slouching a bit.

"We always pay for your screw ups." Ino added, looking like she wanted to do nothing but strangle him.

"Like I care." Naruto said, a bit coldly, going up to Iruka sensei.

I sighed. "Come on guys, just give him a break." I said, trying to defend him as best I could.

"It's not fair to us to have to be punished too!" Ino replied hotly. All I could do is shake my head in response.

"Transform!"

I could see blue chakra surrounding him, and then a puff of smoke. In his place was a pretty naked girl, with long blonde hair, in pigtails.

Iruka sensei freaked out and got a nose bleed. It took everything in me not to bust out laughing. In the end I snorted, which caused a few people to turn to me. I just coughed. Pretending that's what I wanted to do in the first place. No one seemed to believe that though, but said nothing.

Naruto turned back into himself, howling with laughter.

"Haha, got you! That was my sexy jutsu!"

Iruka sensei composed himself the best he could, and got into Naruto's face.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" He yelled it so loudly I was sure the Hokage himself heard it.

Naruto just glared at him, and Iruka sensei dismissed the class.

I wanted to talk to Naruto, but as soon as class was dismissed he ran out of the room. I sighed. I'd just have to talk to him tomorrow.

Lee wasn't there after school was out, so I walked home alone. I felt bad for Naruto, even though I knew what he did was childish. I just didn't like when people yelled at him like that.

Once home I went straight to my room, to think things through. Graduation day was tomorrow. In a way I kinda dreaded it. I had wanted to make sure Naruto graduated, by helping him with his chakra control so he could do the clone jutsu, but I knew he had to fail at first, because if he didn't he wouldn't steal the secret scroll that contained the shadow clone jutsu, for Mizuki, and wouldn't learn how to use the technique, which I knew was very important for him to use. So in the end I couldn't help him like I wanted to. I just really hoped the events wouldn't change. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I know, surprise surprise, another chapter out so soon. I have no self control. Truly, I don't. I just wanted to say now, those of you who read the fourth chapter, I updated it earlier, and added stuff to it, so if you have not yet read it, you can go back and do that, it's towards the end. I woudn't say it was extremely important, but meh. And of course I wanted to thank those who have favorited, followed, and or reviewed. You guys are great!**

 **And to go ahead and kind of answer your review KassieJean, Hotaru wouldn't exactly get annoyed with them, because it is something she is used to, plus she saw it in the show. So she is going to be more patient with them, when it comes to their flirting with him. She just interferes for Sasuke's sake. I don't know if I really explained that well enough, it's late, and I have been writing all day, so my brain is a bit fried. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R &R (:**

 **-Updated chapter! Please let me know if you feel I should change it again, and please tell me why. Even if you're a new reader.**

* * *

The morning of graduation was an exciting one. Mostly for Lee, who practically dragged me out of bed.

"Come on Hotaru! You're graduating today!" Lee yelled, jumping on my bed.

"Maybe. If I can pass the test." I mumbled.

"Of course you can! You can do anything!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

Lee and Gai both walked with me to the academy, before they went to the training grounds to meet up with TenTen and Neji, to train. About halfway there they both convinced me to race them, which I did, only to amuse them. They won of course, but I wasn't exactly trying.

"Good luck today Hotaru! I know you can do it!"

"Yes! You are so smart and youthful, you're going to do great!"

Lee and Gai both yelled, striking their nice guy pose. I noticed some people start to stop and stare at them. I groaned.

"Come on you guys, stop it." I whined.

Lee got tears in his eyes.

"My baby sister is growing up so fast!" He wailed as he grabbed me in a bone crushing hug.

"You're only a year older than me Lee!" I practically growled.

At that point Gai joined in on the crying, saying how youthful we were.

i sighed. I could deal with Lee no problem, but when you threw Gai into the mix, well I usually got a pounding headache. I loved them both though. Lee being my brother, and Gai really just a more intense grown up version of Lee and Naruto.

I was still a bit worried about Naruto, he was supposed to come over for dinner last night, but he never showed up. I couldn't remember if there was a reason why in the show or not. It seemed lately I was starting to forget a lot of things, which really worried me.

After having to fight with Lee to let go of me, I made my way to class. I saw that Naruto was there, so I went to sit in the empty seat next to him.

"You never showed up for dinner last night." I said, trying not to sound hurt. Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Crap, I'm so sorry Hotaru! Iruka sensei made me clean up all the paint from the Hokage heads, and then took me out for ramen. I guess I kinda forgot." He said sheepishly.

It dawned on me. That's right. That's what I forgot. I forgot that Iruka sensei would take him to get ramen. I sighed.

"It's okay Naruto."

"Are you sure? I really am sorry."

"No, you're fine." I said, giving him a bright smile. Now that I knew, it really didn't bother me anymore.

Iruka sensei finally came into the classroom.

"Alright class, we will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on, the cloning jutsu."

I cast a look at Naruto, I knew he had trouble with that jutsu. I knew he was freaking out.

"Lee, Hotaru." Iruka sensei called my name. Great, I guess I was first.

I stood up, and went to the testing room with Iruka sensei. It would be him and Mizuki who would watch us do the clone jutsu. I will admit I was a little on edge with Mizuki in the room. I hoped that didn't interfere with the jutsu. I had to get it together.

"Alright Hotaru, you can begin." Iruka sensei said, giving me a reassuring smile. He could probably see I was nervous.

I took a deep breath, and got into the stance for the jutsu, and made the hand sign.

"Clone jutsu!"

I could feel my chakra shifting, and the pull of it as it made the clones. I looked next to me, and sighed in relief as I saw three perfect clones of me.

"Good job Hotaru! You pass." Iruka sensei said, with a proud look on his face. while Mizuki just smirked. I shuddered.

"Thank you sensei."

Iruka sensei handed me my headband, and asked me to inform the next student to come to the testing room.

Naruto was the last one to take the test, and I was a nervous wreck. I was sure I was starting to get on everyonne's nerves, probably with constantly tapping my foot, and shifting in my seat.

"Would you calm down, I'm sure he's going to do fine." Ino finally snapped at me.

I ignored her though, and didn't stop, which made her groan.

Finally I stopped. But it took me a moment to realize that I didn't voluntarily do it. My head slowly started to turn by itself to look behind me. My eyes landed on Shikamaru. I glared at him.

"If I let you go, will you stop?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I guess."

That seemed to be a good enough answer for him though, because I gained control back over my body.

Ino snickered, and I glared at her.

Iruka sensei finally came back to class with Naruto. My heart sank. He looked to be on the verge of tears. He didn't pass. I expected it, but it didn't mean it made me hurt even less.

"Congratulations to all who passed, you are now ninja. You will be meeting your sensei's here the day after tomorrow. You are now dismissed."

Naruto ran out, and I immediately chased after him. When I found him he was sitting on the swing near the school entrance. I kept having to maneuver through classmates and their families to get to him. But before I could actually get to him Mizuki was there, so I stopped.

"Hotaru, you passed!" I turned to see Lee running my way. I had my headband clutched in my hand, and not on my head like the other kids. Lee stopped once he was next to me, and looked to where I turned back to look at Naruto and Mizuki.

"I see. Naruto didn't pass." Lee said, a bit sadly.

"No." Was all I was able to say.

Lee and I decided to walk home, and not stay around. I was pretty upset still, because I felt like a horrible best friend, for not only letting Naruto fail, but hoping he did, so he could learn the shadow clone jutsu. But it also meant that Mizuki would tell him about the nine tails, and how it was sealed inside of him. Stupid Mizuki. Stupid me.

"He's going to be okay. Naruto is very strong, and very determined." Lee said, finally speaking up.

"I know."

And I did know, but I still felt horrible.

Lee and I finally made it home, and Lee unlocked the door and held it open for me. The moment I stepped foot inside the door, the lights turned on, and Gai and TenTen popped up from behind the couch, while Neji just slowly got up.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Gai and TenTen said loudly.

I just blinked at them in shock at first, before a smile started forming on my face.

"Where's your headband?" TenTen asked, starting to panic a little.

I help up my headband, and relief washed over her face.

Gai was on me in a second. Picking me up and spinning me around.

"I knew you could do it! You are so youthful like Lee, there was no possible way you could have failed!"

"My little firefly, a ninja now." Lee said, with tears in his eyes, and his fists cleanched in front of his face.

After Gai composed himself and put me down, he turned to Neji.

"What do you have to say to Hotaru, Neji?" Gai asked, knowing very well Neji didn't congratulate me.

I cocked my head to the side, and gave Neji an innocent (evil) smile.

He glared at me, and I could see him clenching his fists. But finally he gave in. Probably not wanting to face Gai in a youthfullness lecture.

"Congratulations Hotaru." He said calmly, but his fists were still clenched.

I smiled even bigger. "Thank you Neji."

I knew very well Neji wasn't here by choice. I knew Gai didn't really give him a choice not to come.

Apparently we were going to go out and eat at one of the Akimichi's many restaraunts. With Gai paying for us all. That was really nice of him.

We all had a good time, well except for Neji who I knew wanted to do nothing more than to leave. I sighed. Maybe I should cut him some slack. He wasn't mean to Lee anymore, so there was no longer a need for me to keep fighting with him. It was pointless now.

"Neji."

He looked over to me with a raised eyebrow, telling me to continue.

"I'm sorry. You know for always fighting with you, and getting under your skin, and I hope we can start over." I said sincerely.

Neji nodded his head. "Apology accepted, and I am sorry as well. I would like to start over as well."

I smiled, but the moment was ruined as soon as Lee and Gai started freaking out over how youthful Neji and I just were.

After my apology Neji was less tense, and we continued talking and having a good time. Multiple times I tried to get Gai to tell me who my sensei would be, but of course he refused. Then again maybe he didn't know. But it didn't hurt to ask.

Soon we were all finished, and we parted ways. Everyone, including Neji congratulating me once again.

Lee and I started home. I felt exausted. So I ended up begging Lee to give me a piggyback. Which he didn't put up a fight anyways, he never did. So I jumped on his back, and he carried me home. Once home I got a hot shower, and went to my room after bidding Lee a goodnight.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was starting to hope I was put on team 7. I didn't get to think about for too long though because I soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Hotaru! It's time to get up!"

I gasped and quickly sat up, slamming my head into Lee's

"Ughh my head! Lee!" I whined.

"Sorry" He said, laughing. He didn't even act like his head was hurting.

I laid back down. And held my hand up to Lee.

"I'm getting up. Get out."

Lee complied, and left me to get ready.

I got dressed quickly, wanting to get my picture taken for my ninja ID out of the way as soon as possibe, so I could find Naruto. I grabbed my headband, tying it around my arm over my jacket and ran out of my room and to the kitchen, to grab an apple. I ran past Lee on my way to the door.

"Going to go now, love you!"

I ate my apple as I ran to the place I was going to have my picture taken at. It took me just a few minutes to get there.

The process wasn't long, so as soon as I was out of there, I tried finding Naruto by trying to signal out his chakra. It wouldn't be hard to find since he had so much.

I was so focused on finding Naruto, I didn't even realize I was about to walk right into someone, until it was too late.

I grunted as I landed hard on my butt. I looked at the person in front of me.

"Oh, Shino, I'm so sorry!" I quickly got up, and helped him up.

"It's alright. But may I ask what had you so focused, that you couldn't see right in front of you?"

I felt my face heat up. "I was uh, looking for Naruto." I explained, laughing sheepishly.

"I see. If it helps I just saw him near the Hokage tower. He was with a little boy."

Konohamaru.

"I see, thank you Shino. Again, sorry I bumped into you."

He nodded his head, and continued walking.

I ran to the Hokage tower, hoping to find Naruto. But of course, I didn't. He was nowhere in sight. I groaned. Where was he? I tried using my chakra to find him again, while also trying to keep an eye on where I was going.

It took me almost an hour before I finally found him, in the forest with Ebisu, and Konohamaru. There were clones everywhere, and him and Ebisu were both in fighting stances. I stayed hidden and watched. I couldnt remember what would happen.

Then Naruto transformed, using his sexy jutsu. The one that he used on Iruka sensei the day before. Ebisu's reaction was absolutely priceless. Naruto then had all of his clones surround Ebisu and cling onto him. He flew back with blood pouring out of his nose, and then landed on the ground and started to twitch.

Naruto turned back, and his clones disappered. It took everything in me not to bust out laughing.

"Got him. With my Harem Jutsu."

"Oh man, I couldn't beat that snobby trainer of mine! I want to be Hokage so bad but I keep messing up! Why can't I do it?" Konohamaru yelled, clearly upset.

I felt pretty bad for him.

"You really think it's that easy?"

"Huh?" Konohamaru said, turning to face Naruto.

"To be the Hokage you have to be the gratest of all ninja. You have to prove yourself so that everyone believes in you. Look at me. I've been through a lot already. I've been ignored, pushed away, and been treated like I had the plague or something. And after all that I found 3 people who believe in me. To find those 3 people I had to get knocked down a lot. My best friend, Hotaru, she believed in me since day one. Her and her brother, they welcomed me into their home. They treated me like family. Without them I wouldn't know what to do. So you need to be ready."

"For what?"

"For lots of sweat, and tears, while you're learning to be a ninja."

I smiled at Naruto. There was no doubt that I believed in him.

Naruto turned around to look at Konohamaru, and smiled.

"By the way, there is no easy way to becoming Hokage. Believe it."

Konohamaru was quiet for a moment, before he turned away from Naruto.

"Heh. Who do you think you are giving me a big lecture like that? That's it. I'm not going to be you apprentice anymore." He went quiet again for a moment and turned back to Naruto. "From now on, we're rivals." He said with a laugh, now grinning at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "Well I can't be your trainer anyways, because tomorrow I start my advanced ninja studies. But I accept your challenge, and someday we'll fight for the title of Lord Hokage. So lets both look forward to that day Konohamaru."

Naruto then turned around and started to walk away. Raising his hand in a farewell gesture as he left.

I followed Naruto, and decided to scare him. I started running through the trees, and when we were far enough away from Konohamaru, I jumped down, and landed silently next to him.

"Hey Naruto."

He jumped, pulling out a few kunai, until he realized it was just me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh Hotaru, it's just you. You kinda scared me." He admitted, laughing nervously.

"I know." I said smugly. He pouted at me, before grinning again.

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I passed! I'm a ninja now!" He said, throwing his fist into the air.

I grinned. "Iruka sensei let you take the test again?"

Naruto laughed nervously again. "Well no, not exactly."

"Then how?"

Naruto looked around, to see if we were alone. Then leaned closer to me. "If I tell you, you can't tell anybody. It's top secret." He whispered.

I just nodded my head.

He then told me about everything that went down with Mizuki, and Iruka sensei. He told me about how he had the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him. And about how he learned a new secret jutsu called the shadow clone jutsu.

"So after I beat Mizuki with the shadow clones, Iruka sensei gave me his headband." He finished, looking quite proud of himself.

I smiled. He then suddenly stopped.

"Naruto?"

"This isn't going to change anything is it? I mean you still want to be friends. Right?" He asked, looking panicked.

"Of course I still want to be your friend. Don't be silly." I assured him.

He sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad."

It was silent for a minute, before Naruto decided to break it.

"Hey Hotaru?"

"Yes?"

He seemed a bit hesitant at first, before he spoke. "Could I ask, what happened to your parents?"

I stopped.

He started to panic. "I mean I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me."

"They fought, during the attack with the nine tailed fox." I said quietly.

Naruto stiffened.

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry. You didn't kill them."

He looked up at me in shock.

"But the nine tails." I cut him off.

"The nine tails killed them. Not you. Even though it is sealed in you, you have nothing to do with my parents death. Whatever Mizuki said to you, about you. It's a lie."

Tears started to well up in Naruto's eyes.

I grabbed his hand. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving, and Ichiraku ramen sounds really good right now."

He smiled. Tears still threatened to spill over, but he just wiped them away.

"That does sound really good."

"Then stop being a slow poke, and lets go."

He laughed. "Okay, okay."

"I'll race you there. And whoever loses has to pay the bill."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not much money."

"Okay then ramen on me, but whoever loses the race has to hop 15 laps around the village on one foot."

I spent way too much time around Gai and Lee.

"Deal!"

I smirked.

"Okay. Ready. Set. GO!"

I ran full speed to Ichiraku, leaving Naruto behind me.

"Hey, wait up! Hotaru!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my beautys! This chapter took me a little bit longer to finish, but clearly not that long. Thank you to those who have favorited, and followed, and reviewed my story, I love you all!**

 **Also, about your review Dekuton, I decided to go with what you said. It was a good idea. Now I don't really know how well I did it though, so I would love your feedback on it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and my story in general. Please R &R (:**

 **-Updated chapter! Please let me know if you feel I should change it again, and please tell me why. Even if you're a new reader.**

* * *

I ended up getting to Ichiraku first, beating Naruto, so after we had our ramen, Naruto had to hop 15 laps on one foot around the village. During the whole thing I jogged next to him, and shouted encouraging words to him.

We got a lot of weird stares during the whole thing. But we didn't care, we were having fun.

It took awhile but Naruto finally made it. He was sweaty and panting.

I made a disgusted face. "Blah. You're gonna need a shower."

"Heh, yeah."

"So are you coming over for dinner tonight?" I asked, as we walked through the village.

"Of course!"

"I was also wondering if you wanted to walk to the academy with me tomorrow? I could meet you at your house, or you could meet me at mine?" I asked, looking over to him.

"Yeah. I could meet you at your house. I hope we get put on the same team, and then our third team member could be Sakura!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Do you have a crush on Sakura, Naruto?" I asked, teasing him.

His face turned red. "N-No! I just think she's really cool!" He defended weakly.

I laughed. "Mhm sure."

"Hotaru!" He whined.

I put my hands up in surrender, and laughed. "Alright, alright, I'm done."

"I wouldn't mind having Sakura on our team though, you know since she's my friend."

We continued to talk about teams, until we were at my house.

"I'm going to run by my house and get a shower. I'll be over after I'm done."

"Okay."

Naruto waved goodbye, and ran home.

"Lee I'm home, are you here?" I called out, as I stepped inside, and took my shoes off on the mat, next to the door.

"Yes, I am in the kitchen."

I walked in to see that he had already started dinner.

"Would you like any help?"

"If you would like. Is Naruto coming over?"

"Yeah, he just had to stop by his house first."

I became quiet as I helped Lee with dinner.

It took Naruto about 20 minutes before he came back over, and Lee and I had just finished dinner.

I opened the door. "Hey Naruto. Dinner just now got done."

"Oh, okay, would you like me to help you set up the table?"

"Sure."

Once the table was set and we got our plates we sat down.

"So, are you guys excited about tomorrow?" Lee asked, starting a conversation.

"Oh yeah! Me and Hotaru are definitely going to be on the same team! Believe it!"

"You must really like my sister, if you're so sure you're going to be on the same team together." Lee noted.

I nearly choked on my food.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Well yeah, of course, she's my best friend."

"That's not.."

"So Lee, how has your training been going." I asked cutting him off.

It was enough to avert his attention to me. "It's going very well! We actually have a mission tomorrow."

I tensed up, like I always do when he tells me he has a mission.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's a D rank escort mission. Gai sensei says it'll take about a week all together."

"Awee man that sounds so cool! I can't wait until we can go on missions." Naruto whined.

We talked some more about different missions Lee and his team went on, until we were done eating, and cleaning up.

"Want me to walk you home, Naruto?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll be back Lee."

Naruto and I left my house, and started walking to his.

"What if we don't get on the same team? We'll still be friends, right?" Naruto asked, looking a little panicked.

"Of course silly." I assured him, bumping my shoulder with his.

He sighed in relief. Walking the rest of the way in silence.

We stopped by his door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hotaru."

I took my time walking home. I had a lot to think about. Like what I would do if I didn't get put onto team 7. How would I be able to change things if I wasn't.

I sighed. I never had this issue in my old world, when I was 12. Everything was so simple there, but here. It was so different. You literally had to fight for your life. And if you were weak, you would die, and that was a lot to deal with.

Once home I went straight to my room. I was pretty sure Lee was already asleep. I wasn't sure what time he had to leave for his mission.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep, mostly because I refused to let myself think about tomorrow and make myself worried.

* * *

The next morning, a loud pounding woke me up.

"Hotaru, wake up! We're going to be late."

Late? I bolted out of bed. Oh my god I overslept!

I got dressed as quickly as I could, and bolted out of the door, nearly knocking poor Naruto over.

Since I overslept Naruto and I had to run to the academy.

We ran into the classroom, startling everyone. I noticed Iruka sensei wasn't even here yet. I sighed.

"Oversleep again Hotaru?" Kiba asked, smirking, like he already knew, but just wanted me to say it.

I gave him a dirty look and stuck out my tongue. So this wasn't exactly the first time I overslept since Lee became a ninja. He was pretty much my alarm clock.

I sat down next to choji, who was munching on chips. He held the bag out to me, and I grabbed a handful.

"Thanks Choji."

"No problem. It's important to eat breakfast." He said, digging through his bag, and pulling out another bag of chips, handing me the bag.

"Thanks!"

"Ugh Choji you're teaching Hotaru bad eating habits! Chips are not a breakfast food! You both need to be eating healthy!" Ino yelled.

"They are today." I retorted as I stuck a hand full of chips in my mouth.

Ino made a disgusted face, and Kiba laughed.

"Did you eat today Sasuke?" I heard Sakura ask.

I looked over to Ino and she looked ready to kill. Oh boy.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"See Sakura, Sasuke doesn't like you, so you should just give up." Ino said, looking smug.

Sakura looked livid. "He doesn't like you either, Ino pig!"

Ino looked horrified. "What did you just call me billboard brow?"

"Ino pig!"

I finally had enough, and I slammed my hands on the table.

"Would you guys stop it! He doesn't like either of you like that! Do you even know how you guys look fighting with each other over someone who has absolutely no romantic feelings for you what so ever? Have you ever thought, that maybe if you didn't try to force your love on him, and actually tried to have a normal conversation with him, that he would maybe give you the time of day? Of course not, because you're always to busy fighting with each other over him. Give it a rest!"

I sat back down and sighed. Ino and Sakura looked embarrased and horrified that I just yelled at them, but at that point I didn't care. They were supposed to be friends, and here they were fighting over a boy, who honestly could care less about them. Hopefully now they would calm down, and stop fighting.

Kiba whistled.

"Dang Hotaru, I didn't know you could get so angry, like that."

I glared at him, and turned my attention to Sasuke who gave me a grateful look.

At that time Iruka sensei decided to show up, and looked around because everyone was suspiciously quiet.

He shook his head. "Okay class, as of today you are ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninja's. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be lead by a jonin. An elite ninja. Okay, squad 1."

I drowned out Iruka sensei until he called my name.

"Squad 7. Lee, Hotaru, Uzumaki, Naruto, and Uchiha, Sasuke."

I blinked. I was on team 7?

"Oh yeah! I knew we'd be on the same team, Hotaru!" Naruto said loudly, jumping with excitement.

I smiled.

"It's too bad our third team member had to be Sasuke, and not Sakura though." Naruto said, loudly enough for Sasuke to hear.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"Hn. You're lucky to have me as your team member, loser."

Iruka cleared his throat. Gaining our attention again.

"After lunch you will be meeting your jonin teachers. Until then, class dissmissed."

Everyone filed out of the room. I called for Sasuke before he could leave the room though.

"Hey, Sasuke."

He stopped.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and Naruto? I packed enough for everyone."

He just stood there for a moment.

"Awee come on Hotaru, you shouldn't be sharing your food with a loser like Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke tensed up, and turned around to face us.

"I would like that. Thank you."

I smiled, and Naruto groaned. I dragged them both outside.

We sat underneath a large tree, and I got my bento box out.

"I wasn't sure who my team members were going to be, so I packed a little bit of everything."

It was a pretty quiet lunch at first, until Sakura and Ino came over. They both looked hesitant.

"We uh, just wanted to apologize, for the way we've been acting. To you and Sasuke both Hotaru." Sakura started.

I stopped eating.

"Yeah, we were acting pretty childish, and we didn't realize how our actions made you feel, and we're sorry. I hope you can forgive us." Ino finished.

I was quiet for a moment as I thought about it.

"I just hate seeing you both constantly fighting with each other. You used to be best friends."

They hung their heads.

"We know. That's why we decided to stop fighting over Sasuke, because, we don't want to lose you as our friend." Ino added.

I nodded my head.

"I'm glad. And apology accepted. Would you like to eat with us?"

They both grinned and sat down. With Sakura and Ino now sitting with us, it was much chattier. Soon Ino dragged Choji and Shikamaru over, and Sakura dragged her two teammates over, who I knew as Akihiko Handa, and Daichi Iwasaki.

Luch was soon over though, and we had to go back to class to wait for our new sensei's. Though I knew Naruto, Sasuke, and I would be waiting for a long time, because we had Kakashi, the king of lateness.

Long after everyone else had gone we were still waiting for Kakashi. At some point Iruka sensei had to leave as well. Apparently having somewhere to be, so that left Naruto, Sasuke, and I waiting by ourselves.

To say it was boring was an understatement. But at least Sasuke and I weren't openly freaking out like Naruto. He kept looking outside, to see if our sensei was coming. It had me pretty annoyed, and I kind of wanted to tie him up and put tape over his mouth.

"Naruto, just sit down." I pleaded.

"How come our teacher is the only one late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it!"

I sighed. I'm ready to kill you. Believe it!

Naruto then grabbed a chalkboard eraser, and a chair, and stuck the eraser between the top of the door. I knew exactly what he was doing, but decided to ask anyways.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

He laughed. "This is what he gets for coming late. Surprise!" He yelled the last part, jumping from the chair.

I sighed, and shook my head but said nothing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Cha. Our teachers a jonin. An elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke asked, leaning his head onto his hands.

All three of us stopped when we heard the door start opening. The eraser landing right on Kakashi sensei's head.

We were all quiet, until Naruto burst out in laughter.

"I got him! He totally fell for it!"

Kakashi was quiet as he bent down to pick the eraser up.

"Hm. How can I put this. My first impression of this group. You're a bunch of idiots."

I shook my head. Already off to a bad start. This was going to be a headache and a half.

"Meet me on the roof" He said and then disappered.

"Nice going, idiot." Sasuke growled, as we made our way up to the roof.

"It's not my fault he fell for it! Right Hotaru?" He defended himself, and looked for me to back him up.

"It was a stupid thing to do Naruto." I admitted.

He looked like I just told him ramen was now banned. While Sasuke smirked.

"Awee come on Hotaru!" He whined.

We met Kakashi on the roof, a minute later. He was leaning on the edge of a metal railing.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time."

He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, but he probably didn't want to be here. Hell, I didn't even want to be here really.

"What would you like us to say?" I asked.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." He listed off.

I sighed.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first. I mean before we talk. Tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto suggested.

"Me?" Kakashi asked, pointing to himself.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. Eh, I don't feel like telling you that."

I smirked.

"My dreams for the future. Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

Yeah like reading porn books, and being late to everything, and making up terrible excuses for them.

"Okay. Your turn. You on the right. You first."

Naruto.

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. I also like having dinner at Hotaru's, with her and her brother. It's always so much fun . My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my dream is, to be the gratest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me, and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important."

I winched, and noticed Kakashi gave me a quick glance.

"Alright, next."

Me. Ughh.

I'm Hotaru Lee. I like training with my brother, and being around my friends. I hate when people argue, I hate bullies, and hate people who are mean to my friends. Other than training, I don't really have any hobbies. I don't really have a set dream right now."

"Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. And I don't partically like anything. What I have is not a dream. Because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy a certain someone."

I shuddered. You could literally feel the dark aura surrounding him, and it was pretty alarming.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and Kakashi sensei, was just curiously staring at Sasuke. Naruto actually looked a little scared. Probably thinking Sasuke had meant him.

Kakashi sensei finally broke the silence.

"Good. You're each unique, and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Naruto looked excited.

"What kind of mission will we have?" Naruto asked, getting excited.

Kakashi sensei crossed his arms.

"Its a task, that the four of us will do together."

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto said repeatedly.

"A survival excercise."

"Huh? Survival excercise?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"This is not like your previous training."

"So uh, what kinda training is it then?" Naruto asked, still confused.

Kakashi sensei laughed. Quite creepily if I must say, which made me visibly shudder.

"Hey, that's a normal question. what's so funny?" Naruto yelled.

"Well if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." Kakashi sensei admitted, still laughing.

"Heh?" Naruto was still so confused. I looked at Sasuke, and he seemed pretty confused as well.

"Of the 27 graduates, who just came here, only 9 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out, and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass, fail test. And the chance you'll fail is at least 66 percent."

Naruto looked shocked, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and I was trying my best to keep it together. I knew very well there was a chance we wouldn't pass. I would have to get Naruto and Sasuke to work together with me as a team. That was probably going to be a problem in itself.

"See, didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it."

Naruto finally got over his shock.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyways?" He yelled.

"Oh, that. That was just to select canidates, who might become Genin. Or not."

"What?" Naruto yelled again.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 am. And bring your ninja gear."

Naruto was clearly upset.

"That's it, you're dismissed. Oh. Tomorrow you better skip breakfast. Or else, you'll puke." Kakashi sensei warned us.

Naruto's eyes widened, as Sasuke and I glared at him. I knew why he said that, but they didn't.

Kakashi sensei left immediately afterwards. Leaving us alone.

I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be rough.

Naruto growled. "We'll show him. We'll pass that test, no problem.

"Don't think he's going to go easy on us Naruto." I warned.

He stared at me in surprise. "Huh?"

I now had Sasuke's attention as well.

"The only way we're going to have a chance at all is by us working together. So whatever the test is, we've got to work together. Or else he is going to fail us. Do you both understand?" I asked seriously.

"If you say so."

"Hn"

"Okay, good. I think we should all go home and prepare for tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye Hotaru. See you tomorrow."

We all parted ways. I really hoped that they would listen to what I said. Our caarers as ninja rely on that. I really was not looking forward to tomorrow.

Once home, I immediately went out back to work on my chakra thread. I could only hold it for about 30 seconds before it broke. I needed to be able to hold it longer. I stayed outside until around 10 working on the thread. I had been able to get it to hold for 43 seconds now. The more I practiced the better I would get. If only I had a teacher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay in this new chapter, but my Wi-Fi is currently out unfortunately. I don't know how long it will be out though. Hopefully not much longer. I am using my grandma's Wi-fi right now, just to post this.**

 **Also to your review Dekuton, I know I said Hotaru would be more patient with them, but I thought about it, and I thought if Hotaru did get annoyed with them, and yelled at them, they would more than likely stop fighting over Sasuke, once they saw how upset Hotaru was with them fighting with each other. So I hope that clears everything up!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I will get the next chapter up ASAP. So please R &R (:**

* * *

I was up bright and early the next morning. Not wanting a repeat of rushing yesterday.

Today was the day we would show Kakashi that we were ready to become ninja.

I walked into the kitchen, wondering if I should eat breakfast, and bring Naruto and Sasuke something.

I finally decided that I should, and I should at least bring them something small. Who knew how long we'd have to wait for Kakashi sensei.

I packed some fruit, and some ninja gear. Deciding to bring my spear. I had been working with my chakra thread and was slowly getting better. I had to do a lot of reading for it. It was a lot harder than I expected.

I soon left the house, around 4:40. I decided to walk slowly though. I certainly was not in a hurry.

By the time I got there Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

"Morning."

"Morning Hotaru." Naruto said sleepily.

Sasuke nodded his head to me.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked, pulling some of the fruit out of my bag. I needed to invest in some sealing scrolls. I could probably ask TenTen for some.

"But Kakashi sensei said not to eat anything."

"Well if he's late again, like he was yesterday, we're going to be here for a long time. Plus fruit is good for you anyways."

"True."

I got myself an apple, and gave the bag to Naruto, who gave it to Sasuke once he got his fruit.

We ate quietly at first, until I got bored.

"Would you guys like to train? It might be a good idea to learn each others strengths, and weaknesses, so we can fight better together." I pointed out.

"Hm, yeah that's a good idea!"

I looked over at Sasuke.

"Sure."

We finished our breakfast and got up.

"Me and Naruto against you, Sasuke?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked.

We got into position.

"Naruto, use your clones." I advised.

"Heh, you got it."

Naruto quickly made at least fifteen clones appear. They were all spread out around us.

I got out my spear, and attached chakra thread to it.

"Keep him occupied. I am going to set a trap near the big tree to our left. When I give you the signal, start backing him into it."

"You got it!"

"Okay, now!" I yelled.

Naruto, and all of his clones ran at Sasuke, while I quickly went to the tree, and started setting the trap. I set it as quick as I could and gave the signal to Naruto. I moved out of sight as he started to back Sasuke right into the trap. I anxiously waited. I really hoped it would work. Sasuke started to get closer, but then stopped, and moved away from the trap.

Shit.

Instead, he lured Naruto into it. I seriously hoped it was a clone, but of course it just had to be the real one. I shook my head.

"I know you're near Hotaru." Sasuke said, panting.

I got my spear ready, and threw it right at him, controlling it with my chakra. Sasuke ran around, trying to avoid it. I knew I couldn't keep it up for long though. I still wasn't very good with my chakra thread, and it took a lot of concentration, and chakra just to use it, and I had to have enough chakra left, for when we had to fight against Kakashi sensei. I turned my attention off of Sasuke and onto Naruto, cutting the trap, and setting him free. I then left my hiding spot to join Naruto. I didn't want to use anymore chakra so I focused just on taijutsu.

Naruto made more clones, and I desperately tried to keep up with Sasuke.

I saw one of the Naruto's start to set up another trap. I had to keep Sasuke occupied. More Naruto's started to asist me in fighting Sasuke. Then Sasuke started using that blasted fireball jutsu.

I saw that Naruto finally had the trap set, so me, along with the other Naruto's started backing him into it, leaving no room to escape, if he realized it. The moment he stepped foot into the trap, it went off, and engulfed him into its net. I silently cheered.

"Ahh yeah! We win Hotaru!" Naruto cheered loudly.

Sasuke scoffed, and I cut him loose.

"You're really good at taijutsu Sasuke. And Naruto, that was a really good idea to set another trap." I praised both boys.

"Heh, thanks Hotaru! You were great as well!"

"Yes, you were. How did you make the spear move like that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, I've been working on using chakra thread. I attach tiny threads of chakra to a weapon, and I am able to control where they go. I'm not very good at it yet, so I can't use it for long, and it usually takes a lot of my chakra to do it." I explained.

"That's so cool! You have to teach us!" Naruto yelled, getting excited.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Well okay, I can try. I have been learning by myself, so it might be good to have others to work on it with."

"Is there anything else you could teach us?" Naruto asked.

"Um, well. Do you guys know how to tree walk?"

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at me. I guess not.

The rest of the time spent waiting on Kakashi sensei, was spent on me trying to teach them how to make the chakra thread. It wasn't going very well. Sasuke was kind of getting a handle on it, but Naruto has having a really tough time.

Finally Kakashi sensei showed up.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?"

Naruto rounded on him. "Hey, you're late!" He yelled, pointing at Kakashi sensei.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

I rolled my eyes. What a pitiful excuse!

"Well." He said, clearing his throat. "Let's get started." He walked over to a tree stump and put a clock onto it. "Here we go. It's set for noon."

We then heard a little jingle, as Kakashi sensei pulled two small bells out of his pocket, and held them up.

"Your assignment is very simpe. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. They finally realized why, he told us not to eat breakfast.

"You'll be tied to those posts. And you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

"Wait a minute. There are three of us, and only two bells." I pointed out.

Kakashi sensei smiled.

"Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post, and ultimately disqualify, for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells. When I say start you can begin."

Sasuke, Naruto and I got into postion.

"Get ready. And, start!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, with me!" I yelled, gaining distance away from Kakashi sensei. Naruto and Sasuke followed me.

"Okay, we have to make a plan. There is no way we can touch him without working together. So naruto, I want you to make as many clones as you can. Are you able to make your clones turn into objects?"

"Hm, I don't know, I never tried." He admitted.

I looked to see that Kakashi sensei was gone. Shit, was he listening to us? I tried to sense his chakra, but I wasn't able. Either he was nowhere near us, or he was fully hiding his chakra.

"Try it." I demanded.

He nodded. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" A clone popped up next to him.

"Uh, what should I make it?"

"A shuriken."

He nodded, and focused on his clone, who soon turned into a shuriken.

"I did it!"

"Okay, make 5 more."

He did as I said, and soon there were five more clones disguised as shurikens.

"Okay, now make just regular clones. And Sasuke." I turned to Sasuke. "I want you to come with me. We are both going to take three of the Naruto clone shuriken each." I turned back to Naruto. "I want you and your clones to distract Kakashi sensei. Do whatever you need to. Even the sexy jutsu, if you have to."

Naruto grinned, and nodded his head. I honestly just wanted to see what Kakashi sensei's reaction would be.

"When we feel like you have the upper hand, Sasuke and I are going to throw the clone shuriken, and hopefully, we'll be able to take the bells." I looked at both boys. "Is everything clear?" They both nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

Naruto made more clones, and Sasuke and I left to hide, but still watch Naruto. We hid at the very top of a tree, so the only way Kakashi sensei would be able to see us, is if he looked up.

We watched as Naruto and his clones found him, and they immediately charged.

For every one clone Kakashi sensei popped, 3 more appeared.

Kakashi sensei wasn't really into the fighting though, which made me narrow my eyes. Naruto may have had a bunch of clones, but he was very sloppy, and left a lot of openings for Kakashi sensei to take. Openings which he didn't go for?

My eyes widened. That wasn't the real Kakashi sensei. That was a clone!

At the last second, I grabbed Sasuke, and we both jumped from the tree. Three Shuriken hitting the spot we just were, which left Sasuke and I out in the open.

Kakashi sensei immediately advanced on us. So far the only thing Sasuke and I could do was dodge his attacks. I had to think of a plan, and fast!

I looked at Sasuke, and grabbed the three shuriken. He immediately caught on, and grabbed his as well. We threw them at the same time.

The moment Kakashi sensei went to deflect them, they turned back into Naruto clones. I could see the surprised look on his face, but it soon disappeared. He tried dispelling them, so I quickly got my spear out, and attached chakra thread to it. I threw it right at the bells. Once it snagged them, I turned my spear around, hoping the bells would stay attached to it. I quickly grabbed it, and the chakra thread disappeared.

Kakashi sensei finished the Naruto clones off, and I held up the bells in triumph.

"Alright Hotaru! You got them!" Naruto yelled, running over to us.

"Well, well, very impressive." Kakashi sensei praised. "But you still only have two bells. Who passes, and who fails? Hmm."

I gave Sasuke and Naruto each a bell."

Naruto looked bewildered.

"Hotaru! You deserve a bell, not me! You're the one who got them!" He yelled, trying to give the bell back to me. I swatted his hand away though.

"It was a team effort."

"Yeah, but it was your plan!" He was still yelling, and trying to give me the bell. Sasuke soon joined in.

"He's right. It was your plan, so you deserve a bell."

"No. You guys have dreams to fullfill. You don't need to be going back to the academy. You need to be focusing, on your dream." I aruged. Naruto huffed, and Sasuke sighed.

"But what about you, and your dreams Hotaru?" Naruto asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Like I said yesterday, I don't really have a set dream, so I don't really mind."

Naruto clenched his fists, and growled. "I'm not going to let you just quit!" He yelled.

My eyes widened. "Naruto."

"No! This isn't fair! You shouldn't have to go back! I'm not going to let you! You're my teammate now. And teammates watch each others backs!"

All I could do was stand there, and look at him. I had no idea what to say.

"You all pass." Kakashi sensei finally announced, in a cheerfull voice.

Naruto, Sasuke and I rounded on him.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"You, pass." Kakashi sensei said, once more.

"But how? There were only two bells? You said only two people could pass?" Naruto continued to yell.

"Yes, I did say that. But from the very begining all three of you worked together. Advised a plan. And had each others backs." He turned to me. "And you. You sacrificed being a ninja, just so your two teammates could succeed in their dreams. You were willing to give everything up."

I tensed up. I knew that this was a possiblity to pass, but I also knew that things could change, and I had to make sure Naruto and Sasuke passed, so they could get stronger.

"I still don't get it." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

Kakashi sensei sighed.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at me.

"The excercise is over. Everyone passes. Squad 7 starts its first mission tommorrow!" He said, sticking his arm out, with his thumb up, looking a little to close like Lee and Gai. I winced. Oh god.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke, grinned, and I sighed, glad that this was over.

"We did it Hotaru! We're finally ninja!" Naruto yelled, openly crying.

I laughed. "We all did it Naruto. Me, you, and Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked again. "Hn."

"You know what this means though?" I asked them both.

"What? What does it mean?" Naruto asked, while Sasuke just looked curious.

"That we need to go to Ichiraku to celebrate!" I pointed to Sasuke, as he looked like he was trying to make up an excuse not to go. "No excuses! You're going! Even if Naruto and I have to drag you!"

He looked beyond shocked, I even talked to him like that, as Naruto howled with laughter.

I turned to where Kakashi sensei once stood.

"Sensei..." I stopped, once I realized he was no longer there. He escaped. I narrowed my eyes. He won't get so lucky next time!

"Alright, lets go!" I yelled, pushing both boys in front of me. Mostly so Sasuke couldn't escape without being noticed.

I smiled. Today hadn't turned out as bad as I thought it would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! My Wi-Fi was fixed last night, so that's awesome! I can now continue throwing chapters out to you! :D The next chapter or two will pretty much just be team 7, having different misssions, and what not, so honestly nothing too exciting I guess. Sorry in advance.**

 **Also thank you to Dekuton, KassieJean, and Calcu22 for your reviews! I appreciate them as always!**

 **And warning, in this chapter, I try my best to explain how to use chakra thread, but honestly, I kind of just guessed it, because I couldn't really find anything, on how to actually create it, so if anyone knows, and or is able to find out, feel free to message me, and I will change it. If not, please forgive me. Please R &R. I would love to hear any feedback. (: I accept ****criticism** **, but if you do so, please don't be rude about it :)**

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and I sat at Ichiraku's and waited for our food.

"What do you think our first mission will be? Maybe we'll be escorting a beautiful princess back home!" Naruto shouted.

"I highly doubt it. The first couple of weeks, we'll probably only have D rank missions. We're fresh out of the academy. There is no way they're going to send us out on a mission." I pointed out.

Naruto deflated.

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, idiot."

Here comes the headache.

Ichiraku, the owner of the ramen stand, couldn't have picked a better time to show up with our food. As soon as Naruto saw the ramen he forgot all about what Sasuke said, and immediately dug in. I winced because I could see the steam, just pouring out of the bowl, but Naruto didn't even seemed effected by it.

I blew on my noddles, waiting for them to cool down, and Sasuke did the same.

"You know, Lee was telling me that a lot of the new genin, have this one mission, where they have to chase, and capture a cat named Tora. Apparently, the cat is a demon, and escapes a lot. When Lee came home he had scratches all over him."

"Heh. It's just a stupid cat, how much trouble could it be?" Naruto said, slurping his noodles.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

The rest of the time we were at Ichiraku's was spent talking about different missions, we could have.

Eventually, Naruto and I were walking home together. Sasuke had already left for his house.

"Hey, Naruto?"

He looked over at me. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, if you would like to stay the night tonight? You know since Lee isn't here." I asked nervously.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was a bit scared to be home alone. I was always used to Lee being there with me, and since he was on a mission, I was alone. It would be 5 more days before he would even be back. I hoped.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said, grinning.

I was pretty sure he knew by now I didn't like being alone, due to the fact that every time Lee would go on a mission, that required him to leave the village, I would ask Naruto to stay with me. There were times that Naruto stayed with me days at a time.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Naruto!"

He chuckled. "No problem Hotaru.

Once at my house I took my shoes off, and went to our hall closet to get a blanket and a pillow for Naruto to use, to sleep on the couch. I wasn't tired yet though, and I doubted Naruto was either. Plus it was only now just getting dark, so it wasn't even very late.

"Hey, Naruto wanna continue practicing with the chakra thread?"

"You betcha!" He yelled, quickly getting up. I got up as well, and we went out to the back yard.

"I noticed how you were having a lot of trouble with it earlier. Try it again, lets see how we can fix it." I advised.

"Hm, okay."

I decided to see if I could sense his chakra control, once he started to try to make the strings. I immeadiately saw the problem.

"You're mashing your chakra too close together. You need to try to thin it out. Seperate it, through each of your fingers. Think about it, like how you make your shadow clones. Split it into different pieces. Concentrate on thinning your chakra into five seperate strings." I adivsed.

"Uh, okay."

He did as I said, and tried again. I could feel him seperating his chakra, but once it was time to actually make the thread, he would mash it all together again.

He growled.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll get it, you just have to keep trying. It might take awhile."

"But it didn't take you very long." He pointed out.

"I guess. but I kept trying. Trying to think of what I did wrong, and how to fix that. I also read read everything about it, that was available to me. So I can lend you the books, if you want."

Naruto sighed. "Let's just keep practicing."

We practiced well into the night. Naruto was slightly getting the hang of it, but he could only make the strings about half an inch, which was something.

"Alright, Naruto, it's getting late, and we have our first mission tomorrow. We can practice another time."

"Alright."

We went back inside.

"If you get hungry, we have ramen in the cupboard above the stove. I'm going to bed, goodnight Naruto."

"Okay, goodnight Hotaru."

I went to my room, and plopped face first onto my bed. I really hope our mission isn't too bad tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by Naruto yelling for me to wake up, and jumping on my bed. It wasn't long before I was face first on the floor.

I growled. "Naruto!"

He laughed. "Heh, sorry Hotaru."

He helped me up.

"Come on, hurry up and get ready, so we can see what our mission is!"

I sighed. He left my room, and I slowly got dressed.

I finally left the room, to meet an impatient Naruto.

"Ugh, Hotaru you took forever!" He yelled.

"So sorry." I wasn't sorry.

Naruto dragged me out of the house, and we made our way to the Hokage tower, where we were supposed to meet, Sasuke, and Kakashi sensei.

Sasuke was already there, but Kakashi sensei wasn't.

"Morning Sasuke."

"Morning."

I slide down, and leaned up against a wall. We would probably be waiting awhile.

I was right. It took Kakashi sensei almost two hours to show up.

"Good morning my cute little students. Sorry I'm late, I ran into a little old lady with groceries, and I just had to help her out." He lied.

I glared at him.

"Yeah, sure. You were probably still alseep until ten minutes ago." I growled.

Sasuke and Naruto gave me surprised looks, but Kakashi sensei just grinned at me from under his mask, and bent down to my level, where I was still on the ground.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine in the morning." He said, ruffling my hair.

I scrowled at him.

Sasuke came over to me and held his hand out. I grabbed it, and he helped me up.

We all walked into the Hokage's office, and Kakashi sensei knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice from the other side called.

Kakashi sensei opened the door, and let us in first.

"Ah Kakashi."

"Hey old man, do you have a cool mission for us?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" I hissed.

"What?" He asked.

"Idiot." Sasuke scoffed.

The Hokage just laughed. "I actually have the perfect mission for you."

I didn't like the way he said that.

"You're mission will be to catch the fire Daimyo's wifes cat. Tora."

Ugh, no! That was not what I wanted our first mission to be. I glared at Naruto.

"Hotaru's brother Lee said that, that cat is a demon cat, and Lee came home with scratches all over him." Naruto recalled.

"Catching a cat should be no problem for you Naruto." Kakashi sensei said, while his nose was buried in a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Of course not! Its just a stupid cat! I can catch it no problem! Believe it!" He yelled.

Just wait.

The Hokage chuckled. "Of course."

He handed Kakashi sensei the mission scrowl, and dismissed us.

Once outside Kakashi sensei handed me the scrowl.

"Well, good luck." He said, disappearing with a wave.

"Of course he left." I said sourly.

"Wow Hotaru, you're really angry today." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"What, am I supposed to be happy go lucky all of the time?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. You usually are." Naruto said slowly, like he was afraid to set me off.

I sighed. I didn't get much sleep the night before. I had, had a nightmare about the chunin exams, with Lee and Gaara, but in my dream Gaara had actually killed Lee. It took me hours after I woke up to be able to fall back to sleep, after I had finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. I guess I'm just a little grouchy.

"A little?" I heard Sasuke mumble. I turned to glare at him.

It seemed like I was doing that a lot lately. Glaring and sighing.

"Alright." I said, choosing to ignore Sasuke. " We should split up and look for Tora." I pulled some walkie talkies from my bag and handed one to Sasuke, and one to Naruto. "We'll use these, to let each other know if we have spotted the target, and where it is."

"This is going to be so easy!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

We split up, and started our search for the demon cat. I honestly really hoped I wasn't the first to find it.

I looked everywhere I could possibly think Tora would be.

Naruto came through the walkie talkie. "I've spotted the target. It's in an alley by the Yamanaka flower shop. I am closing in on it."

I ran as fast as I could to Naruto. I had a feeling this cat was going to own him.

I was rigiht. The moment I spotted Naruto, he was struggling to get the cat off of his face. Sasuke landed on the ground right next to me.

"What an idiot."

I had to agree with him this time.

I went over to Naruto, and tried to help him detatch the cat from his face. Once I was able to get Tora off of him, I couldn't help but laugh. He was covered in scratches, and was having a glaring contest with the cat. The cat started to fight against my hold trying to get to Naruto. But I had a firm hold on her.

"Shh, there there." I cooed, trying to calm her down. "Naruto don't look at her. She doesn't like you."

"Hotaru." Naruto whined.

"Heh. I don't blame it. I mean look at your face." Sasuke added fire to the burn.

"Come on you guys!" Naruto continued to whine. I just laughed, and Sasuke smirked.

"Hey. I thought I heard Naruto." Ino said, walking to where we were in the alley with a still angry Tora.

"Hey, Ino." I greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, looking over at Naruto, the human scratching post.

"We're on a mission to catch this demon cat." Naruto said, glaring at the cat again. Tora hissed at him.

"I see. Hey Hotaru. Have you heard from Sakura?"

Damn I forgot about Sakura. I had a feeling her and her team didn't make it.

"No, I haven't."

"I'm worried about her. I don't think her team passed. Are you doing anything after your mission?'

"Nothing planned, no."

"I plan to stop by her house, want to come with me?" She asked.

"Sure, just let us take Tora back to her owner, and I'll come back to the shop, and we can go to Sakuras."

"Okay, see you later Hotaru."

"See ya."

Ino left, and I turned back to the boys.

"Alright, lets go and get this over with."

We made our way back to the Hokage tower, where Kakashi sensei was waiting for us. I felt my eye twitch.

"So, how did it go?" Kakashi sensei asked cheerfully. Probably knowing exactly how it went, from the multiple scratches Naruto had on him, and the hissing cat, still struggling in my arms to get to Naruto.

"Just swell." I said, switching to a false cheerful voice.

I think Kakashi sensei noticed, because he grinned, and matched my tone.

"Well that's good to hear."

Naruto and Sasuke kept looking between us.

Kakashi sensei clapped his hands together.

"Well then, lets return the cat to its owner."

We made our way to the Hokage's office, where the Daimyo's wife was waiting with the Hokage.

"Oh you naughty kitty! Scaring mommy like that!"

I immediately gave the struggling cat to the heavy set woman. I winced when she started to squeeze the cat is a hug.

"No wonder the cat keeps escaping." Naruto mumbled to Sasuke and I.

We silently agreed as Kakashi sensei smacked Naruto in the back of the head, and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Keep quiet." He warned.

Once we were each given our money for the mission, we left the tower. Kakashi had already disappered.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to head over to Ino's now." I said, waving goodbye to them as I left.

"Bye Hotaru."

"Later."

I made my way to the Yamanaka flower shop, thinking about what to say to Sakura. I wasn't sure what I could say. I knew how badly she wanted to be a ninja.

A ding sounded through the shop, as I walked in. Ino was sitting behind the counter.

"Hey Hotaru, you ready?"

"Hey. Yeah, I am."

"Hey dad, could you watch the counter? Hotaru and I are going to go see Sakura."

I looked over to see Ino's dad Inoichi walking over to us.

"Of course. Hello Hotaru. It's nice to see you again."

I bowed my head slightly. "Hello Mr. Yamanaka. It is nice to see you again as well."

"Alright Hotaru, let's go. We don't have time to waste!" Ino said, pulling me out of the shop. I could hear Inoichi chuckle.

Ino and I made our way to Sakura's house. Once there Ino knocked on the door. Sakura's mother answered it.

"Oh, hello girls. I'm sorry, but Sakura isn't here right now.

"She's not? Where is she?" Ino asked.

"I'm sorry dear, I couldn't tell you. She left awhile ago. She was pretty upset."

Her mom didn't have to tell us why Sakura was upset. We already knew.

"Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Haruno."

"No problem dears. If you can't find her, I'll make sure to tell her that you both stopped by, when she comes home."

"Thank you."

Ino and I left Sakura's house.

"Where do you think she is?" Ino wondered.

I thought about it.

"Follow me." I told Ino, as I took off.

"Wait, Hotaru!" Ino yelled, as she ran to catch up to me.

I made my way to the old park Ino, Sakura, and I used to play at, when we were younger. I went to where the swings were, and low and behold, there was Sakura, sitting on the swing, wiwth her head down.

"Sakura." I yelled.

Her head snapped up. She was crying. She quickly wiped her face.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, quietly.

"Looking for you." Ino said softly.

Sakura sighed. "My team didn't make it." Her voice wavered, like she was about to cry again.

Ino and I took the other two swings by Sakura, so that she was now in the middle of us.

"You can always go back to the academy." I said softly.

"It won't be the same." She argued.

"There are other things you can do as well." I tried again.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, you could always be a medical ninja. You were always the best with chakra control out of all of us. And you're really smart, so it'll be a breeze." I said.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I do. Right Ino?"

Ino nodded her head. "Hotaru is right. You'd make a really good medical ninja."

"Well I guess I can consider it."

"That's the spirit!" Ino yelled.

Sakura and I laughed.

"Thanks you guys"

"No problem. That's what friends are for." I said, moving my swing over to her, to bump into her. She laughed again.

We spent the next few hours just talking, and throwing off ideas to what Sakura could be other than a ninja. Once it was nightfall we said our goodbyes, and went our seperate ways to go home.

It was a long quiet walk to my house. I missed Lee. More than ever now, since I had that dream. I really hoped he was alright. I knew the chunin exams were going to be awful. I didn't want Gaara to hurt Lee. I really hoped things would change, and Lee would get to fight someone else. I would fight Gaara myself if I had to. If that meant he wouldn't have the chance to hurt Lee, I would do it in a heatbeat.

Even though I was starting to forget little things, from my past life, and the show, I still remembered most important things. It just really sucked I couldn't say anything to anyone without the right proof.

Once home, I took my shoes off and looked around. It was too dark, and empty. I decided to take a quick shower before I decided to try to get some sleep. I hoped I wouldn't have the same nightmare again.

I could only get so lucky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello you lovely people! Here I am again with another chapter the next day! I am really starting to wonder how long I can keep this up :D So thank you to Dekuton for your review! I appreciate them as always~ Also a big thank you to everyone who has favorited, and followed my story 3 You are all awesome!**

 **With the first part of this chapter, I am not completely happy with it, but wasn't sure how else to start it, so I hope you guys find it to be alright! I would also like to know what element you guys think Hotaru should excel in? I have thought about it, but can't decide, so I would love to hear what one you think she should have. And before I forget (Again) My best friend SharkyTetra has a Naruto oc story as well, so ya'll should definitely check it out! It is called Changing Fate (: Please R &R. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (:**

* * *

For the past few days we took on random village missions. And Naruto complained about every single one of them.

Today Lee was supposed to come home. I couldn't wait to see him. Unfortunately I keep having the same nightmare of Gaara, killing Lee. Naruto had been staying, so one night when he heard me screaming when I woke up, he barged into my room to see me hugging my knees and crying. He had asked me what was wrong, but I wasn't able to stop crying. So he ended up sitting next to me, and put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, but I kept crying. It had all seemed so real, and this time there was blood everywhere.

I knew the chunin exams were getting closer. I was really dreading it. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do.

Right now, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the gates with me, while I waited for Lee, and the others. The night I woke up screaming, I became a mess afterwards. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to keep seeing Lee be killed, so for the past two days I have stayed awake. I wasn't even grouchy this time. I just felt anxious, and empty. And I think that worried everyone. Kakashi sensei even stopped being late, and started going to our missions with us. But at that point I just didn't care. Naruto and Sasuke were even getting along. Probably too scared to upset me anymore than I already was.

Earlier today before Sasuke, Naruto, and I left Kakashi sensei took me off to the side.

"So, I hear your brother is supposed to come back today." It had just seemed like he was just trying to start a casual conversation, but I knew better. He was trying to get me to tell him what was wrong, without actually asking.

"Yeah." Was my only reply.

"I bet you're excited."

"I am."

He started to shuffle awkwardly. I sighed.

"I've missed him. I am just a little worried is all. I'm alright."

Kakashi sensei just stared at me for a moment, before he smiled, and laid his hand on my head.

"Well that's good that you're alright."

I knew he didn't believe me, but I was glad he wasn't going to push the subject anymore.

I started to get really anxious again, while we waited for them. I knew it was probably bothering Sasuke, but he said nothing, and I don't think Naruto cared too much.

Where were they? They were talking forever! It seemed like we were there for hours, before I saw the green, and orange from Lee and Gai's jumpsuit. They were finally here!

I stopped walking around, and waited until they signed themselves back into the village.

The moment Lee was inside the village again, I ran at him, and hugged him. I had to force myself not to cry. He was safe. Lee hugged me back.

"I've missed you, so much." I said quietly.

"I've missed you too my little firefly."

I finally let Lee go, and greeted Gai, Neji, and TenTen.

"So Hotaru, is this your team?" Gai asked, looking over at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh, yes. This is Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Lee repeated. I stared at him. I knew there was something I wasn't remembering. Did Lee not like Sasuke? I couldn't remember, which frustrated me.

"Hey Lee, can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Uh." Lee looked over at Gai sensei.

"Just meet us at the tower." Gai sensei said, signaling Neji and TenTen to follow him.

Lee and Naruto walked away from Sasuke and I. I sighed.

"You've had us all worried." Sasuke said suddenly. I looked over at him.

"It was because of your brother, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked, but I was sure he already knew the answer.

I was quiet for a moment.

"I kept dreaming that he died." I finally admitted. I didn't say how, or during what event. But I didn't need to.

"You know, we're here for you. Naruto, Kakashi sensei, and I. We are teammates, and friends after all." He said, giving me a side glance.

My heart twisted painfully, and tears started to prick my eyes. I gave him a small smile.

"I know. Thank you Sasuke."

Lee and Naruto finished their conversation and walked back over to us.

"I need to get to the Hokage's tower now. I will meet you at home, okay Hotaru."

I nodded my head, and he left.

"Want me to walk you home Hotaru?" Naruto asked. I nodded my head.

"I'll come to, if you'd like." Sasuke said softly.

"I'd like that, yeah."

It was a quiet walk to my house. But I didn't mind. I was so glad I had Naruto, Sasuke, and even Kakashi sensei. Even though Kakashi sensei was always late, and getting under my skin, I was glad he was my sensei.

Once I was home, and Naruto and Sasuke were gone, I decided to go outback and work on my chakra thread.

I was able to use it yes, but it still took a lot of my chakra, and pretty fast. I had to learn how to not use as much chakra while using it. I also wanted to be able to use it on other people, but I knew that was going to be awhile before I could even attempt it. So for now the only thing I could do was prolong my use with it.

I was never aware, when Lee came home, and went outside to watch me.

"You're getting better with it." He finally said.

I stopped what I was doing, and looked at him. "Thanks."

"Naruto told me that you were having nightmares, and woke up screaming, the other night. And that you have become quiet, and reserved." He said, getting straight to it.

I looked down.

"I was having nightmares, yes."

"Of what?" He asked quietly.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said, going back to working with my chakra thread.

"I'm here if you need to talk. You know that, right?"

"I know, Lee."

"I am going to go start dinner."

"I'll be in, in a minute."

Lee nodded his head, and went back inside.

I sighed, and sat down, and fell back into the grass. I couldn't tell Lee that my nightmares were of him dying.

Once I was down I really didn't want to get back up. I was so tired now. I must have accidentally fallen asleep, cause I was woken up when Lee started calling my name. I slowly sat up and went inside.

Once inside Lee already had dinner made, and the table set. I sighed.

"Sorry Lee."

"It's alright. You need to get some sleep anyways."

"Let me guess, Naruto told you that I wasn't sleeping either."

"Yes, he did. Do not be mad at him though. He cares about you, and I am really glad that he was here with you while I was away. I am glad you have a friend like him."

"Yeah, him and Sasuke both are very good friends."

"I see."

We sat down and started to eat.

"How was your mission?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It was well. It was a pretty easy escort mission. How is your training going with your new team?"

"Pretty good. We've had quite a few boring missions. Our first mission we had to catch Tora."

Lee smiled. "And how did that go?"

"Naruto became a human scratching post. The cat absolutely hated him. It was honestly pretty funny."

Lee laughed. "That cat has some serious anger issues."

I laughed, and nodded my head in agreement.

We finished eating, and Lee offered to clean up so I could get a shower, and go to bed. Once I was done, I fell into my bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning I reluctantly got out of bed. I slowly got dressed, and dragged myself into the kitchen, where Lee was making breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine." He said, with his happy go lucky self.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Naruto came over earlier. He said your sensei said training was cancelled for today, and you didn't have any missions."

"Did Naruto say why?"

"He said he wasn't sure, that your sensei just came by to let him know, and that he already let Sasuke know, to just let you know."

"I see."

I guess I could go see if Sakura, and Ino wanted to hang out today if they weren't busy. It's been a few days since I've seen either of them. I wonder if Sakura decided what she wanted to do now. And then later Ii could ask TenTen about scrolls if she wasn't busy.

I quickly ate some breakfast, and said goodbye to Lee as I left.

As I was walking through the village I was startled by a yell to stop. I did as told, with my foot in mid step. Shino walked towards me, and bent down, to pick up an interesting looking beetle? I was pretty sure it was a beetle. It had been right where my foot was going to land.

Shino put the bug into a glass jar.

"Thank you for stopping."

"Uh, no problem. Is that one of your bugs?"

"It is not. It is a bug that I have been looking for, for quite awhile."

I took a closer look at it in the jar. It was orange and black and had very long intennas.

"It looks pretty cool. What is it called?" I asked, not looking away from it.

It took a moment for Shino to answer, so I looked away from the jar and at him. He was just staring at me.

"It is called a Longhorn Beetle. Or a Cerambycidae." He finally explained.

"Hm."

"You are not afraid of bugs?" He asked.

"Not really, no. I didn't know you collected bugs though."

"I like to, during my free time. I like to study them."

"Sounds cool. Have you found many yet?" I asked, turning my attention to him and not the beetle.

"I have. You are different from other girls."

"Um, I guess so. I am sure there are other girls who aren't scared or disgusted by bugs.

"None that I have met, besides the ones in my family. And now you."

"I see. Well maybe next time you're looking for new bugs, I can help you." I offered.

"I would like that, yes."

"Awesome! Well I hate to leave, but I have to see Ino and Sakura. I'll see you later Shino, just let me know when you go looking for more bugs again."

"I will. Goodbye Hotaru."

I made my way to the Yamanaka flower shop rather quickly, and walked inside. Ino was behind the counter, talking to a customer, and ringing up her purchase. I waited off to the side, until the woman left.

"Hey, Hotaru, what's up?"

"Hey. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I have today off, and was gonna try to hang with you and Sakura, if you weren't busy."

"Well it's not too busy here. Let me go ask my mom if she'll take over for me. Be right back."

Ino left the counter, and made her way to the back of the store, where I guessed her mom was. She came back out with her mom a moment later, and took her apron off.

"I'll be back later mom. Come on Hotaru."

Ino and I left the shop, and made our way to Sakura's house.

"So did your brother ever come back from his mission?"

"Yeah, yesterday evening."

"How is your training and stuff going?"

"Pretty good, how about yours?"

"Pfft, would be good if I didn't have the laziest teammates in the world! Shikamaru is always laying around, and never really trys, and Choji is always eating. And don't even get me started on Asuma sensei! He smokes, and he's just as bad the two other idiots! It's like I am the only one even trying!" Ino complained.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hotaru! It's not funny!" She whined.

I continued laughing. "Sorry."

Ino huffed but smiled.

"My sensei is pretty bad too. He's always late, and is always making up excuses for it. And he's always reading this book called Icha Icha Paradise. I'm not sure what so great about it though, to have him literally always reading it.

Ino laughed. "That does sound pretty bad. And maybe I could ask my dad if he knows what it's about, and I'll let you know."

"Okay, cool."

I knew exactly what the book was. I wonder if Ino's dad would actually tell her. Probably not.

Ino and I soon made it to Sakura's house, and I knocked on the door. Sakura answered it.

"Oh, Ino, Hotaru hey."

"Hey Sakura, are you busy?" Ino asked.

"Not really, no. Just going over some papers, to my medical training."

I grinned. "You got in?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yeah, it took a lot of persuading. But seeing how I was so persistent, they finally accepted me, and gave me some papers to fill out."

"That's really awesome. We're very happy for you."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thanks you guys. I honestly wouldn't have been able to do it, without you two."

"It's what friends are for." I said.

"So what did you guys want to do? I have the rest of the weekend to fill everything out, so I can hang out for a little while."

"Well now I think we should celebrate. We should go out to eat. I'm buying!"

Ino and Sakura laughed.

"Sounds like fun." Sakura said, and Ino agreed.

"Well then, let's go!"

"Let me go tell my mom." Sakura said, quickly going back inside, then coming back out a moment later.

We made our way to the Akimichi BBQ restaraunt, where we spotted Ino's team, minus Asuma. Ino lead us over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ino asked, as she sat down. I slid in next to Choji, and Sakura slid in next to me.

"Choji was hungry and wanted barbeque." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Why does that not surprise me." Ino deadpanned. "Well we'll be joining you."

Shikamaru goraned, while Sakura and I snickered.

I ordered more meat for Ino, Sakura, choji, and I, after Shikamaru declined, saying he wasn't hungry. Soon we were all eating and laughing. Well Shikamaru wasn't laughing, he just made grunting noises, when someone talked to him. I rolled my eyes at that. Ino ended up spotting her, Choji, and Shikamaru's dad. She called out to him.

"Hey dad!"

He looked over at us before he got up, and made his way to us.

"I have a question. Hotaru was telling me about how her sensei Kakashi always has his face in a book called Icha Icha Paradise. Do you know what it's about?" Ino asked.

I could see Inoichi's lip start to twitch, like he really wanted to laugh. Shikamaru, and Choji's dads must have heard Ino though, cause when I looked over they were laughing.

Inoichi had to clear his throat. "It's a book for adults. It's better if you kids didn't know." He said finally. Ino pouted.

"But." He turned to me. "If you are really curious, ask him. He might tell you." I just nodded my head. You could start to hear Choza and Shikaku start to laugh louder.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Inoichi's shoulders started to shake with laughter, and he left and went back to Choza, and Shikaku.

"Well that was weird." Shikamaru noted.

We all nodded our heads in agreeent.

"So are you going to ask him, Hotaru?" Choji asked, munching on his food.

"I might. I am really interested to know what it is now."

We finished eating, awhile back, but just continued to sit and talk. By the time we all decided to go home, it was late, and too late for me to go see TenTen. I'd have to do it tomorrow.

Once I was home, I noticed Lee wasn't inside, so I checked the back yard to see him training.

"Hey." I greeted him. He stopped.

"Hey."

"Mind if I train with you? I need to burn off all of the barbeque ribs I just ate."

Lee laughed. "Of course not."

I immediately got into a fighting stance.

By the time the fight was finished, I was laying on the ground after I had my ass handed to me.

"You've gotten so much better." Lee praised.

I smiled. "Thanks."

He helped me up and we went back inside.

I went straight to my room though. I wanted to practice with my chakra thread again. I looked around my room, trying to find something I could work with. I spotted my old teddy, that my parents had gotten me, when I was born. It was kinda close to a human. I could practice using the chakra thread on it. I wanted to be able to use it on people during the chunin exams. So I would have to work really hard with it.

I worked on it for a few hours. I was able to attach it, but it was really hard to make it move how I wanted it. I finally gave up for the night, and decided to go to bed. I could probably work on it tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone! It has been a few days, but I had major writers block -_-**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed, as always you guys are the best! And thank you Dekuton for your review! I think earth would be a great element for Hotaru. I also like your idea with the rocks!**

 **This chapter actually has a small P.O.V for both Naruto and Sasuke, so I hope you like it, even though it isn't much. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R &R (:**

 **I should also do an A/N: I do not own Naruto, or its plot. I only own my OC Hotaru, and any other OC's that I create (hint hint) And any plot that I make up myself (hint hint)**

* * *

The next day, after I had hung out with Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru, we had training with Kakashi sensei. When he arrived, he came to stand next to me. I just looked up at him curiously, from my seat on the ground. He stood there as casual as can be, until he walked away.

Well that was odd.

I looked back down. On the ground was a book. It was Icha Icha Paradise. I picked it up.

"Okay kids, time to train." Kakashi sensei said cheerfully.

I put the book into my bag I would read it later.

I got up. "Sasuke and I against Naruto?" I suggested.

"Awe Hotaru, why do you want to be with Sasuke? Do you want him to be your boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Naruto. It's good to switch up teams every once in awhile."

"Yeah, idiot." Sasuke scoffed.

"You're the idiot!" Naruto yelled.

I sighed. "Alright guys stop it, and lets train."

Naruto humfed, and Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke and I stood across from Naruto, and got into a stance.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled immediately. At least 30 shadow clones popped up around us.

"Keep him distracted, while I set a trap. I have a plan. Wait for my signal" I whispered the plan to Sasuke.

He nodded his head

Once all of the Naruto's came after us, I quickly and quietly made an escape to the trees. I set a net trap.

I then went back to give Sasuke the sginal. His eyes quickly gazed at me, and he ran into the trees where I had set the trap. I waited until Naruto ran after him before I met up with Sasuke. I jumped into the tree oppisite of Sasuke, and place a low level genjutsu around the trap. It would have to do.

Naruto ran towards us, and stopped dead in his tracks with a horrified look on his face.

He saw Sakura crawling towards him, with kunai sticking out of her back, and blood all over her.

"Sakura." He whispered.

"Naruto, help me. Please help me." Sakura cried, as she crawled closer to where the trap was.

"Hold on Sakura! I'll help you!" He yelled as he ran to her.

The moment I saw the tears in his eyes I instantly regretted this plan. What have I done?

The moment he stepped into the trap, it went off, and he was incased in it. I released the jutsu. His eyes widened when Sakura disappeared.

"What?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke and I jumped down from the trees.

"Whose plan was this?" Naruto asked, his voice straining.

I cut him from the trap, and stepped away from him.

"It was mine." I said quietly.

"Why? Why would you do that? I thought. I thought she was really hurt." His voice was strained still, and it wavered.

"Naruto, I.."

"No! Why Hotaru? Why would you do that? If you were my friend you never would have done that!" Naruto yelled.

I felt my blood boil.

"Why the hell are you making such a big deal out of this! If you want to be like that, then maybe we shouldn't be friends!" I yelled back. But once I realized what I said, I stiffened.

Naruto's eyes widened, until he glared at me.

"I see." Was all he said, before he ran off.

"Naruto, please wait!" I pleaded, but he was already gone.

I could feel tears start to form.

"Hotaru." Sasuke whispered as he reached for me.

I didn't want to talk though, and I definitely didn't want him to see me cry. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran far. I didn't know where I was going, but at that point, I didn't care.

I eventually found myself in an empty park. Where I hid and cried. I cried until I literally ran out of tears.

What had I done?

* * *

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

* * *

I watched as Naruto looked at Sakura in horror.

"Sakura." He whispered.

"Naruto, help me. Please help me." Sakura cried.

He was really falling for it.

"Hold on Sakura! I'll help you!" He yelled as he ran to her, and right into the trap Hotaru had set for him.

Once he was caught, Hotaru released the jutsu. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" He whispered.

Hotaru and I jumped from the trees.

"Whose plan was this?" Naruto asked in a strained voice.

Was he really that upset? Idiot.

Hotaru cut him from the trap and he just fell to the ground.

"It was mine." Hotaru said quietly. She seemed almost ashamed.

Stupid Naruto. Hotaru wouldn't be upset if he wasn't being such a big baby about it.

"Why? Why would you do that? I thought. I thought she was really hurt." His voice was strained still, and it wavered.

"Naruto, I.."

"No! Why Hotaru? Why would you do that? If you were my friend you never would have done that!" Naruto yelled.

I glared at him. I just wanted to hit him.

"Why the hell are you making such a big deal out of this! If you want to be like that, then maybe we shouldn't be friends!" Hotaru yelled back, just as loudly.

I felt my eyes widen. Did I just hear that wrong?

Hotaru seemed to realize what she said because she stiffened and looked horrified.

Naruto's eyes widened, and then he glared at her.

"I see." He said, before he ran off.

"Naruto, please wait!" Hotaru yelled. He was already gone though.

I looked back at Hotaru, and she just looked so broken. I felt my heart clench, when I saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"Hotaru." I whispered. I reached my hand out to her, but she ran off as well.

I let my hand fall back to my side.

When I found Naruto, I was going to kill him.

Kakashi sensei decided then to come from nowhere.

"Hey. Where did everyone go? Is training over?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes training is over, because Naruto is an idiot." I growled.

"Well, I guess, we should leave then too."

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. Was he serious?

"We don't have training tomorrow, so I guess I will see you the next day from now. Bye Sasuke." He smiled and then disappered.

I shook my head. I was still pretty mad. I guess I'll look for Naruto, so I can stomp his head into the ground.

* * *

-Naruto's P.O.V-

* * *

I could feel the tears just falling, as I ran.

Did she really mean what she said?

I scoffed of course she did. I was a monster. I knew her friendship was too good to be true. I had hoped so badly. I thought that we would be best friends forever. But clearly I was wrong.

"You idiot!"

I heard a yell.

I looked behind me to see Sasuke coming at me. My eyes widened.

I let out a oof as he slammed into me.

I skidded across the ground.

"Sasuke?"

"Why are you so stupid?" He yelled.

What?

"You made a big deal out of something so stupid, and you hurt Hotaru!"

I clenched my fists.

"What she did to me was awful! Plus why should I care? As you heard, she doesn't want to be my friend! She probably never wanted to in the first place, and this was the perfect opportunity for her to finally leave!" I yelled. I could feel the tears coming again. I felt so hurt and betrayed.

Sasuke growled, and came at me again. He continued to throw punch after punch at me. I tried dodging, but he finally got a land and I went flying. I landed hard on the ground, and growled.

"She has always been there for you! Has always stood up for you! Never left your side! And after one stupid incident you want to throw that all away? You just want to drop her like she was nothing! I will not let you hurt her Naruto! You don't know how lucky you are to have her as your friend!" Sasuke yelled.

"She, doesn't.."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say she doesn't care! You know that's a lie! And if you don't then you are more stupid than I originally thought!"

I sighed. Sasuke was right. I hoped.

"If you don't go find her right now and apologize, I am going to beat you into the ground!" Sasuke growled.

"Whatever. I'll go find her."

I was now feeling really bad for what I had said. I just really hoped she would forgive me.

* * *

-Hotaru's P.O.V-

* * *

Once I was done crying, I curled up into a tight ball.

I should have never used that genjutsu. But I never thought he would react like that, and it really hurt.

I wanted to forgive him for how he acted, but I just felt so angry now. I felt angry and hurt.

I sighed. It was now late and I knew I should probably get home. Lee would get worried.

I reluctantely got up, and trudged home.

Once home I greeted Lee, then went to my room.

I ignored the worried look he gave me.

Once in my room, I flopped onto my bed.

I must have dozed off, because I was awoken by a loud pounding, followed by.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Please open the door I need to talk to you! Hotaru, please, I'm sorry!"

I growled. I heard Lee answer the door.

"Lee, where is Hotaru? I need to speak with her!" Naruto pleaded.

I got off of my bed and opened the door before Lee could invite him in.

"Tell him I'm not here!" I yelled, knowing very well Naruto could hear me. Was I being petty? Probably, yes. Did I care right now? Not really, no.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Lee said.

I heard Naruto sigh.

"It's fine. It's my fault."

I heard Lee close the door, and I heard his footsteps coming towards my door, which I had left open, when I laid back down on my bed.

Lee knocked on it, and then came in.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey."

"Would you like to tell me what all of that was about?"

I sighed.

"Me and Naruto got into a fight."

"I gathered as much." Lee replied.

"It's my fault." I admitted.

Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Funny. Naruto said the same thing. So if it was your fault, then why are you mad at him?"

"Because I am petty? And I know I was in the wrong with what I did. I am mad at myself. Not Naruto. I am just embarrased to face him now." I realized.

Man was I stupid! He came all of the way over here to apologize, and I was a total bitch to him. Way to go Hotaru.

"I think I want to be alone for now." I whispered to Lee.

"I understand. Yell for me if you need me. I love you my little firefly." He said, as he laid his hand ontop of my head.

"I love you too." I said softly.

He left my room, and I was left alone again. Just me and my stupid thoughts. What was I going to do? Would he accept my apology when I didn't accept his? I really didn't want to lose him. He was still my best friend. This was the first ever fight we have had with each other. I sure was an idiot.

I looked up at my ceiling, and sighed. I would have to try and talk to him tomorrow.

I heard another knock at the door. Or maybe I didn't have to wait until tomorrow.

I heard Lee answer the door once again.

"Is Hotaru home?"

Sasuke.

I knew Lee was hesitant. He was probably waiting for me to yell that I wasn't here out my door.

Finally he replied.

"She is in her room."

I heard some shuffling, and then a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Sasuke walked into my room.

"Hey."

"Hey. I have your bag. You forgot it earlier."

"Thanks."

Sasuke sat it down in the corner my the door.

I scooted over, and patted a spot for Sasuke to sit.

"I just had to move, so you better sit down."

Sasuke snorted, but came over and sat down anyways.

"Did Naruto come over?" He asked.

I groaned, and buried my face into my pillow.

"Yes."

I was pretty sure Sasuke was raising his eyebrow at my response.

"I was mean to him yet again. He came by to apologize, and I was the biggest jerk ever to him. Now he may never forgive me.

Sasuke sighed.

"You have every right to be mean to him. He's an idiot."

I smacked him.

"Be nice." I scolded.

"Says the one who is hitting me." He replied, with a smirk.

"And I will hit you again."

"I never knew you were so abusive, Hotaru." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

I snorted.

"Just wait. I'll show you abusive!" I said, shaking my fist at him.

He shook his head and smirked.

"So, I wonder what made Naruto change his mind about being mad at me." I said aloud, giving Sasuke a pointed look.

"Hm, I guess we'll never know." He said casually.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh by the way, sensei said we didn't have to train tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh, why not?"

"He probably used you and Naruto's fight as an excuse to skip training." He scoffed.

"Sounds like sensei." I said, shaking my head.

Sasuke and I talked some more before he finally left. By that time I was exausted, so I went straight to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again peoples! I reread some previous chapters of this story, and I must say, I am not really happy with it honestly. I had planned to make Hotaru, a little hyper at times, but reading what I have so far, to me she seems pretty dull, so I plan to fix that starting with this chapter. Please forgive me! Really I feel like half of this story is a mess, but I don't feel like fixing it right now. I probably will in the future though. Also a big thank you to Dekuton for the review, and thank you to everyone who has favorited, and followed my story, I love you all! Also next chapter will be where they take the mission that ends up in them meeting Zabuza and Haku, exciting right? I mean who doesn't like Zabuza and Haku? You're lying if you say you don't! Anyways, please R &R. (:**

 **A/N: The song that Hotaru sings solely belongs to Justin Bieber. That is all.**

* * *

The next morning I did my normal routine. Got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, talked to Lee, and then left.

I had planned to go to Naruto's house to apologize to him. I hoped he was there.

I ran to his apartment, so I could get there faster. Once there I just stood there for a moment. What was I going to say to him?

I sighed. Just start with an apology and go from there. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Naruto? Naruto, can we talk?"

No answer.

I banged on the door. "Naruro, please. I know you're home, I can smell ramen!"

I heard some shuffling, but the door didn't open.

Seriously? What was it going to take to get him to open it?

"Naruto, if you don't open the door right now I swear I will start singing. Loudly!"

Nothing happened.

I sucked in a deep breath.

"I know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever and I'll be there

You want my love, you want my heart

And we will never, ever, ever be apart. Baby baby baby ohhh!"

By then Naruto had opened the door, and so had other people. Whoops.

Naruto had a huge grin on his face. "You sound like a dying animal." He said, now fully laughing.

I laughed with him.

"Forgive me?" I asked, now putting on a pouting face, and opening my arms wide for a hug.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course."

I grinned and glomped him.

He made an disgruntled sound.

"Geez Hotaru, you're a lot heavier than you look."

I smacked him upside his head.

"Ah Hotaru! What the heck was that for?" He whined.

"For calling me fat!" I yelled.

"What? No, no I didn't call you fat! Just a little heavy." He mumbled the last part.

I glared at him, and pinched him.

"Ow! Come on Hotaru! I'm sorry! You're not fat!"

"So you were calling me fat!" I yelled.

He started to flail his arms around. "No, no, no! Not at all! You very skinny! Like. Like a bean pole. There is nothing there. Absolutely nothing!" He yelled, really only making things worse.

I felt my eye twitch, along with my hand, which just coincidentally hit him straight in the face.

So I hadn't exactly blossomed yet. I had nothing going on in the chest area. I was still only 12. But better believe anyone who ever points that out will be punched in the face.

I sighed. "So, have anything planned for today?"

Naruto got up off the ground. "If I say yes, will you hit me again?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

He chuckled. "No, I don't."

"I was going to go find Ino, and Sakura if you wanted to come with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

I waited on Naruto to get dressed, and we soon left. Deciding to get Sakura first.

When I knocked on the door, she answered.

"Hey Hotaru." She looked over, and looked shocked for a moment. "Hello Naruto."

"Hey, Sakura." He said, blushing a bit. I raised my eyebrow. Looked like he still had a crush on Sakura.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang with us? We were going to ask Ino next.

"Sure. Mom, I'm leaving." She yelled into the house, and we left to get Ino.

"So Naruto, how have you been? I haven't seen you since our last time at the academy." Sakura asked, starting a conversation.

"Oh, um pretty good, how about you?" He looked so flustered talking to her. I smirked.

"Really good actually." She turned to me. "I started my first day at the hospital yesterday! Well really I'm just going through school again. But I actually like it. I probably can't hang out for long, because I have to be there at 2:30."

I nodded my head.

"Wow Sakura, I didn't know you were trying to be a doctor." Naruto said in awe.

"Well, I want to actually be a medical ninja."

"That's so cool! You'd be an amazing medical ninja. You're so smart!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura blushed. "Oh, thank you Naruto."

I grinned at them both. Awe how cute!

We soon made it to the Yamanaka Flower shop, where Ino was rearranging things.

"Hello my beautiful flower!" I called.

Ino snorted. "Please tell me that isn't my new nickname?" She begged.

"Do you hate it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well then yes. That is your new nickname."

Ino rolled her eyes, and I heard her dad chuckle behind the counter.

"So. How busy are you?" I asked, dragging out the so.

"Not very, we haven't had to many customers today.

Ino turned to her dad.

"You don't even have to ask. I know the moment Hotaru steps foot in this shop, you'll be leaving.

I grinned.

"Go on then. I have everything covered." He said, waving his hand.

All of us left the shop after that.

"We should all go to the park. I have something to show you guys."

"Okay?" Sakura said, sounding a little unsure.

Once we got to the park we noticed Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru was laying down, most likely cloud watching, and Choji was munching on some chips.

"Hey Shikamaru, hey Choji!" Ino yelled.

I thought I heard Shikamaru groan, and he put his arm over his face. Yes Shikamaru, like that will keep Ino away.

We all sat around them. I leaned into Choji, and grinned.

He laughed, and dug around his bag and handed me a bag of chips.

"Thank you Choji!"

"You're welcome Hotaru."

"So, Hotaru, what did you want to show us?" Naruto asked eagerly, a moment later.

"Oh right, I almost forgot."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe beause you've been too busy inhaling those potato chips."

I stuck my tonge out at her. She was right though.

"Kakashi sensei gave me that book. I haven't read it yet, and was wondering if you guys wanted to read it with me?"

Shikamaru moved his arm away from his face.

"Did he really? So you asked him?" Ino asked.

"Nope. He actually just dropped it next to me. It was a little odd actually."

I pulled the book from my bag.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

We all looked up to see Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata walking towards us.

"We're about to look at the book Hotaru and Naruto's sensei is constantly reading." Ino said, as Kiba, and Hinata sat down. It took a moment before Shino sat down next to me. I held the bag of potato chips out to him.

"No thank you." He declined. I shrugged my shoulders.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw black spikey hair. I looked over. It was Sasuke. Everyone else was here. Meaning I had to get Sasuke to come over as well.

"Sasuke!" I yelled.

He stopped and looked over to me. I waved my hand for him to come over. He looked a little reluctant to do so, but started walking over to us.

Once he sat down next to Naruto I held the book up.

"Look what I have!"

He raised his eyebrow. "How do you have that?"

"Kakashi sensei let me borrow it."

He just nodded his head.

"Okay you guys. It's time to see what is so interesting about this book."

I slowly opened the book, and literally everyone was squished together, trying to see. Poor Hinata didn't get past the first page, because of boobs. Poor girl passed out. Ino and Sakura's faces were red as a tomato, and me and the boys were very invested in it. I was honestly surprised that Shino or Choji hadn't turned away yet.

As we continued reading we were interupted.

"Hey, what are you all doing?" Lee called out. Him and his team walking over to us.

Oh no. I slammed the book shut, and we all parted. I quickly handed the book to Shino who was closest to me, and he put it in his jacket.

"What is wrong with my cousin?' Neji asked, as they neared us.

We all looked at Hinata who was red faced and still passed out. Shit.

"Oh, uh, she uh, she..." I wasn't able think of an excuse.

"I kissed her." Kiba suddenly blurted out.

We all turned to look at him, while Neji glared at him.

Neji looked at all of us, and we nodded our heads.

"That does not explain why you guys were all huddled together. You guys were looking at something." Neji accused.

Oh shit.

"What were you guys looking at?" TenTen asked.

"Oh you know, just this and that." I said lamely.

"Then you won't mind if we see?" Neji asked.

"It was a bug. Yeah a bug!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, yeah. A very cool bug. It uh flew away though, when you yelled." Ino added.

Neji, TenTen and Gai didn't really look like they believed us, but Lee was on board. Probably because why would his little innocent sister, and her friends lie? Ha!

"I do not believe you." Neji said, activating his Byakugan. We all started to panic.

Neji looked around at all of us, until he stopped on Shino.

"It is only a book. What is so bad about it that you tried hiding it from us?" Neji asked.

We were all quiet. We weren't sure what to say.

"May I see it?" Gai asked Shino.

Shino glanced at me. I shook my head no.

Gai just stood in front of him, with his hand extended, waiting. Finally Shino reluctantly handed him the book. Gai didn't even have to open the book. Just looking at the cover he knew exactly what it was. He looked bewildered.

"How did you kids get this?"

I didn't want to rat Kakashi sensei out, so I lied.

"I found it on the ground, while I was walking through the village earlier."

I saw that Neji still had his Byakugan on, and was looking through the book.

"It's porn." He said suddenly.

TenTen looked horrified.

My eyes widened and I looked at Lee. He just stood there for a moment before.

"What! My little sister was reading porn! How did this happen?" He yelled. He had tears in his eyes. "My innocent little sister!" He kept yelling.

"Inoocent my ass." Kiba muttered.

I elbowed him in the stomache, making him double over.

"Lee, it's not a big deal." I said, making him pause for a moment.

"Not a big deal?" He repeated. He looked like he was going to be sick. "I have to take you to the hospital!" He finally yelled.

"What?" Me and almost everyone else asked.

"Such trauma my baby sister must be experiencing right now! I have to get you help Hotaru!" He said, starting to close in on me.

I put my hands up. "Lee, calm down. I am alright. I don't need to go to the hospital. It is just a book. I have not been traumatized."

Gai finally put his hand on Lee's shoulder. "It's alright Lee. Hotaru does not need to go the hospital." He assured him.

"Hinata might though." Kiba muttered, after he sat back up from being elbowed.

We all looked at the still passed out girl.

Naruto poked her. "Hey, Hinata, are you going to be alright?" He asked.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, to see Naruto just inches from her face. Her face turned red again, and she squeaked, and passed out again.

I had to hold back a laugh.

"Are you sure you're alright Hotaru?" Lee asked, making me pay attention to him again.

I sighed. "Yes Lee. I am sure."

Lee sighed.

"Well team." Gai finally said, we should continue to the training grounds. We have training to do. I will also be taking this with me." He said, holding the book up.

"Probably so he can read it himself." Naruto whispered.

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

Lee looked like he didn't want to leave me though, but Gai didn't give him much of a choice.

I didn't want Gai to take Kakashi sensei's book though, so when they had all turned around, I formed some chakra thread, and grabbed onto the book. I slowly took it out, and brought it back over to us. I quickly put it into my bag.

"That was close." I said, relieved my brother and his team was gone.

"What was that you just did?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That string, you just used to get the book." Ino added.

"Oh, chakra thread."

Everyone aside from Naruto and Sasuke stared at me. I sighed.

"It is a technique that puppet masters use. I thought it was cool, so I wanted to learn it.

It is really cool." Sakura agreed.

"So uh, should we finish reading the book?" Kiba asked, looking at everyone.

We all just sat there for a moment.

"No thank you." Ino said, while Sakura and Hinata agreed. I didn't even see Hinata get up.

"I'm down." I said finally.

I took the book back out of my bag, and opened it. All of the boys surrounded me while Sakura, Hinata, and Ino sat off to the side talking. It took us a little over an hour to finish it. By that time Sakura was already gone because she had to go to her classes. I finally snapped the book shut.

"I honestly don't see how Kakashi sensei likes that book so much, it's not all that great." Naruto admitted.

"Honestly I liked it. I really enjoyed the love story." I said, putting the book away.

"I thought it was good." Kiba agreed.

"I am going to have agree with Naruto. It wasn't all that good." Shikamaru spoke up.

In the end only me and Kiba actually really liked the book. The others weren't too into it.

Eventually we all parted. I decided to go back home and practice my chakra thread, and Naruto and Sasuke came with me. This was going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Here we are with another chapter (: Now to answer your review from chapter 10, that I forgot to do in chapter 11 Dekuton. When Hotaru, and Naruto fight Kakashi does see the whole thing, but he wants them to work it out themselves. He doesn't feel he should interfere in their little fight.**

 **And KassieJean, you are right. I honestly wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it, though I have no idea how I can change it.**

 **Also just in general, thank you Dekuton, KassieJean, and AmanecerAzul for your reviews! I appreciate them all!**

 **Last thing. Chapters 1-6 I have added things here and there to each chapter, attempting to make it at least a little better. I plan to do it with the rest of the chapters as well, aside from chapter 11, and this chapter. I wouldn't say it is too important, so it is your decision to read it or not.**

 **Anyways, I love reviews, they really motivate me! And a big thank you to those who have favorited and or followed my story! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

After the book incident I convinced Kakashi sensei to let me borrow the other Icha Icha Paradise books, much to his amusement.

I was slowly getting better with my chakra thread. I was able to hold it for a little over a minute now, and it didn't take as much chakra, but still quite a bit. I continued working with moving my teddy bear, and last night I was finally able to move it. I accidentally woke Lee up with my loud cheering. I also found my chakra element, which was earth. I was pretty excited when I discovered it, with the help of Kakashi sensei. Though it just another add to 'Things I needed to learn.' Naruto and Sasuke and I continued our training. I taught them how to walk up trees, and they were still continuing to work with chakra thread. They were both getting better with it, each time they worked with it. Sasuke a little more so than Naruto, much to the latters frustration.

I was well aware that we were probably getting closer to the mission where we would be escorting Tazuna back to the land of waves. I had been planning out everything for weeks. Well everything I could remember. I knew there were things I was forgetting, I just wasn't sure what. I hoped it was nothing too bad.

My nightmare of Gaara killing Lee came back as well. It was when Lee left for another mission. I realized that when Lee was here I wouldn't have it. I wasn't exactly sure why though. Maybe it was because I was always worried about him, and when he left the village there was no way for me to protect him. Not that I could really do much. But still.

I met up with Sasuke and Naruto at the Hokage's tower. Of course sensei wasn't there yet. I swear he better not be late again! I couldn't exactly do anything, so it was pretty much an empty threat. But eh.

I noticed Sasuke and Naruto were a bit tense. I raised my eyebrow.

"Uh, you guys okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you sure? You don't really look like you're okay."

"Did Lee come back from his mission yet?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

I suddenly realized why they were so tense. They were scared that I would be angry again today. I didn't even notice how well they were suddenly getting along since Lee left. Was I that bad? I groaned.

"Yeah he came back yesterday."

Sasuke and Naruto sighed in relief and relaxed.

"I'm sorry you guys. For being so grouchy lately."

"So the nightmares you've been having. They're why you're so grouchy?" Naruto asked.

I noticed Sasuke looking at me. I almost forgot I told him what my nightmares were about. I was glad that he didn't tell Naruto though. I knew Naruto meant well, but he would just go back and tell Lee, and I didn't want that.

"Yes. I didn't realize I was being so mean to you guys, and I really am sorry." I said, hanging my head. Grouchy or not, I had no right to treat everyone the way I was treating them.

"Don't worry about it Hotaru. We're just worried about you, is all."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

I smiled. "No need to worry guys. There will be no more grouchy Hotaru. Promise.

Naruto seemed convinced, but Sasuke didn't. I sighed.

Kakashi sensei finally decided to show up.

"Hello my cute little students. Sorry I'm late. I got distracted by a cute little lost puppy. I just had to find its owner."

I could feel my eye twitching. I wanted to say something so badly, but glancing at Sasuke and Naruto, I saw they were waiting for the same thing. I was usually the one who called him out with something snarky.

I took a slow deep breath. Inhale. Exhale, and repeat.

Once I was calm I gave Kakashi sensei a bright smile.

"That's alright. I hope you were able to find its owner?" I asked, trying so hard not to grimance.

"Uh, yes I did." He said after a moment of shock, that I was being so pleasant.

"That's good. Well we should go see what our mission is for today." I said, continuing with being overly cheerful.

I walked past Sasuke and Naruto, who just stared at me. Probably waiting for me to turn around and go off on Kakashi sensei. Well not today.

* * *

"Now. For squad seven's next mission. We have several available tasks. Among them, babysitting the chief counselor's three year old. Helping his wife to do the shopping. Digging up potatos." The third Hokage listed off before Naruto interupted him by yelling.

"No! Come on! Can't we get a cool mission now? I'm tired of all these stupid and boring missions, I want something exciting, Right guys." Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke and I.

I really wished he didn't drag us into this.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response. So Naruto focused solely on me, waiting for my answer.

By now I had literally everyone's attention. I was going to Kill this boy, I swear.

"Well I wouldn't mind a C rank mission. But I am perfectly fine with just doing D ranks for now. Missions are missions."

The third Hokage and Iruka sensei gave me approving nods.

"Okay, she was the wrong person to ask, don't listen to her!" Naruto yelled.

Oh that was it! I glared at him and raised my fist.

"Oh come on Hotaru! I was just kidding!"

I stopped myself mid punch. You know what, I could just scare him. Make him think that I am going to hit him when he leasts expects it. I put my arm down. and grinned.

"You know what Naruto. It's okay. But you better watch your back, because I will get you. It could be an hour from now, weeks, months, but just know I will get you." I said, grinning the whole time.

Naruto looked scared. I could hear someone laughing, and saw that it was the third Hokage.

I smirked. That should teach Naruto not to make me mad. I hoped. Probably not though.

"Hn, idiot." Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto growled and crossed his arms to pout.

"What happened to not being grouchy anymore, Hotaru." Naruto mumbled.

"I could hit you now, if you'd like." I said casually.

He started to panic. "Uh, no I was just kidding ya know!"

Kakashi sensei cleared his throat. "Okay now kids, that's enough."

"Naruto, it seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given." The third Hokage started.

Naruto focused his attention on him. We all did.

"Listen. Many different kinds of requests come into our village everyday. From babysitting to asassination."

I stiffened, at the assassination part.

"These requests are carefully recorded. Analyzed. Then ranked, A, B, C, or D. Depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by our ability. Hokage at the top. Jonin, chunin, and genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the missions and assignment of the ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is succesful, then we recieve a fee that supports our village, and our work." He paused for a moment to take a puff from his pipe.

"Since you are untried genin, just starting down the shinobi path." He opened up a scroll. "You are given D level assignments of course." He stopped when he saw Naruto sitting in front of Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, and I.

"So I had this Kantatsu ramen yesterday, and I'm thinking miso ramen today."

I could literally feel a vein buldging. Okay, now this was it! I grabbed Naruto off of the floor and held him up into the air, and started shaking him.

"Would you just pay attention for one minute! The Hokage is talking and you're being rude! I swear if you do this one more time I am going to beat you into a bloody pulp! Do you understand me Naruto Uzumaki!" I yelled.

"Yes, yes I understand!" He yelled back.

I dropped him, and he scooted as far away from me as possible.

Iruka sensei dropped his head onto the table. Likely embarrased because of Naruto.

The Hokage sighed, and shook his head.

"I just want it to be known, that I'm not the same little brat that used to pull pranks all the time anymore. I am a real ninja now, and I want a real mission!" Naruto finally yelled. He then stiffened and looked at me.

I sighed, and waved my hand, signaling, that I just didn't care anymore.

He crossed his arms and pouted from the floor.

I shook my head, but smiled. I swear he was going to drive me up the wall one day.

Kakashi sensei sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

Iruka sensei lifted his head up from the table, and smiled after a moment along with the Hokage.

"So be it." The Hokage said, after a moment of silence.

Naruto, and Sasuke's heads perked up, and I just wanted to groan

"Since you are so determined, I am going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a journey."

Naruto turned his head around to look at the Hokage with a big smile. "Really?"

"Really?" I said right after, with a groan. I had just realized I had said that out loud. Opps.

I heard Sasuke snort, and I turned to glare at him. I could see that he had a small smile on his face.

"Yes! Who, who, who are we guarding?" Naruto asked, springing up, from his seat on the floor.

"Are we guarding a princess, or some counselor?"

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor." The Hokage called to someone.

We all turned around to see who it was. Though I was pretty sure I already knew.

The door started to slide open, and in came Tazuna, drunk. Freaking great.

"What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" Was the first words to come out of his mouth. Rude.

He took a long drink of his beer. I had to try so hard not to grimance.

"And you. The little on, with the idiotic look on his face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto started to laugh loudly. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face? Naruto asked, still laughing.

Wow, now that I looked at him, he really was short. I was even taller than him.

"You." Sasuke and I said at the same time.

Naruto suddenly glared at the drunk Tazuna.

"Ahh, I'll demolish you!" He yelled, as he tried to run at Tazuna, but Kakashi sensei grabbed onto the back of his jacket, and held him into place.

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto, it doesn't work that way." He said, rather calmly.

I turned to Sasuke. "It looks like the Hokage's speech from earlier went right over his head." I whispered.

Sasuke nodded his head, agreeing with me.

Tazuna took another nasty drink of his beer.

"I am Tazuna, A master bridge builder. And I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there to change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely. Even if it means giving up your life."

I supressed a glare at Tazuna. He was lying about the rank and danger of this mission, and just putting our lives into danger, like we were nothing. But a part of me understood why. It didn't mean I had to agree with him, or even like him for that matter though.

After we were dismissed from the Hokage, we all had to go home and pack, and then meet at the gates.

"Lee, are you home?" I yelled, once I was in the door.

"Yes." He said, as he walked into the living room.

"I have a mission outside of the village, and we are to start immediately, so I have to pack. I thought I should let you know."

His eyes widened. "A mission, outside of the village? Isn't it a bit soon for that?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, you can blame Naruto for that one." I said, as I walked to my room, to get my things. Lee followed me.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, I could tell he was starting to panic.

"A month maybe."

"A month!" Lee yelled.

I sighed, as I put all of my weapons, including my spear into a scroll TenTen gave me awhile back. "It's just an escort mission Lee. It's fine" I tried assuring him. I don't think it worked though.

"No, it is too early, for you to be going on a mission like that right now!"

I stiffened. "Why? Is it because I am too weak?" I asked, quite bitterly

Lee froze. "No, no of course not."

"Then, what's the problem?" I growled.

Lee had a pained look on his face.

"Because you're my little sister, and this is a cruel world. I can't protect you out there. If I lost you. I... I don't know what I would do." Lee said, getting quiet.

I froze for a second, and then sighed.

"Lee that is exactly how I feel, each time you leave the village for a mission. Plus we both know that my team was going to be sent out sooner or later, it just so happens to be sooner, rather than later. Again, you can blame Naruto for that one. I promise I will be careful, and I'll be home before you know it." I said, doing Lee and Gai's signature pose. Good god what was I doing.

Lee grinned, seeming to be a little more relaxed.

I finished packing, and Lee and I said our goodbyes, before I left for the gates.

I was the last one to the gate. Damn, even Kakashi sensei was here before me.

I had to admit, I was pretty excited to leave the village. Seeing as I have never left it before. There was a whole new world out there for me to see, and I was excited to see it.

As we left the gates, Naruto suddenly turned around.

"Yeah! All right!" He yelled.

"Excited to finally be leaving the village?" I asked, smiling.

"You betcha! Are you?"

I nodded my head. "I am.

Naruto and I looked at Sasuke.

"Hn."

I grinned. "That's a yes for Sasuke as well!" I yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Tazuna turned to Kakashi sensei.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life, with these damn kids?"

I glared at him.

"You're asking that because we are happy to leave the village for the first time? Just because we are happy, does not mean we aren't capable of protecting you. Anyways, what is the worst some stupid bandits can do with us around? Unless, you are worried about something else?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow when he started to fidgit. I knew Kakashi sensei caught it too.

I almost stiffened, when I felt two chakra presence's. It was the ninja's I forgot we would run into soon. They were already here. I turned to Kakashi sensei.

I stretched my arms out behind me, in a way pointing to the two ninja. "Anyways, Kakashi sensei is a jonin, so either way you can't really complain about us kids, when you have him." I said, looking Kakashi sensei straight in the eye. I knew he knew they were there.

"Hotaru is right. Everything is going to be just fine, with me around." Kakashi sensei said with a smile.

"So, are you ready to go, or do you have any other insults for us?" I asked Tazuna.

"Uh, we can go." He said finally. Though now he was more guarded.

We started walking. I was on edge the whole time, because I knew those two ninja were following us. As we walked Kakashi had us randomly form a protection triangle around Tazuna. With Kakashi in the back, Sasuke in the front, and Naruto and I on either side of Tazuna. I was sure the others besides Kakashi sensei and I were oblivious to it. But I felt like that was a good thing. We couldn't let those ninja know that we were onto them.

We walked for a few hours. It was rather hot today. I started to silently grumble to myself until I saw that one stray puddle, on this oh so hot day, even though it hasn't rained for like a week.

I glanced over at Kakashi sensei. He caught my eye, and smiled. He knew.

I was trying my best to act casual as I walked right by it. Kakashi just ignored it, as he walked by it as well. We only got a few feet in front of it before they attacked. Like I already knew, there were two. Both of them had some sort of spiked chain, that they attacked Kakashi sensei with, wrapping it around his body, until it was tight around him, and they pulled, literally ripping his body apart, blood flew everywhere. I knew I had to keep calm, because I knew he was still alive. Plus we had to protect Tazuna. I got out my scroll as quick as I could and got my spear and other weapons.

I stood in front of Tazuna. I noticed Naruto frozen in fear, and shock, because of what happened to Kakashi sensei.

One of them laughed. "Now it's your turn. He said as he got behind Naruto.

"Naruto snap out of it!" I yelled. He wasn't listening though.

I threw some shuriken at the ninja, trying to distance him from Naruto, without having to move, because I had to protect Tazuna as well.

"Naruto!" I yelled again. Still, nothing. I growled. Damn it!

I quickly looked over at Sasuke to see he had the upper hand with the other one. Good. I put my attention back to Naruto.

I threw more shuriken at the ninja, until his focus was no longer on Naruto, but me. Well fuck.

He was fast too, I barely had enough time to deflect his attack. I was able to push him back, a bit. The only thing I could really do at this point was pelt him with weapons, but I was starting to run out, and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. I squeazed my spear, and attached chakra thread to it. If I could just do some sort of damage to him, I could maybe have some time to snap Naruto out of his shock.

I threw my spear, attempting to aim for his abdomen area, but apparently my chakra and spear had other ideas.

It took me a minute to realize why he just suddenly stopped. Blood splurted from his neck, as it came open. He fell to his knees, and started to choke and gurgle on his own blood.

My eyes widened and I froze. I cut his neck open. He was going to die. I just killed somebody.

I heard a scream of agony, and then someone screamed my name. But I couldn't look away as I watched the man slowly lose the life in his eyes. I was never aware of his partner coming at me with the intent to kill me, until Kakashi sensei showed up, and stopped him. Knocking the man out.

I felt water running down my face. Was it raining now?

"Hotaru." Kakashi sensei said softly, putting his hand onto my shoulder.

I was able to tear my eyes away from the now dead man, to look at Kakashi sensei. I saw that the sky was blue behind him. It wasn't raining? I put my fingers onto my check. Tears. I was crying.

I looked back at Kakashi again, to see he was talking to the others now. I couldn't hear what they were saying though. I had to tear my eyes away when I started to feel sick. I could feel the bile making its way up to my mouth. I turned away at the last second and threw up everywhere. I could faintly feel someone holding my hair back.

I threw up until I was dry heaving, and crying even more. I had just taken someones life. I was a killer now. I felt dirty. Disgusting. Yes, I knew that their intent was to kill all of us, but I wasn't like them. I was a ninja yes, but I had never killed anyone before. Never taken someones life from them. Never watched someone die right in front of me, from something that I, myself caused, and I honestly couldn't handle it. I knew I must have looked really pathetic right now, but I could care less at the moment.

After a few minutes of freaking out, I knew I had to calm down. We still had a mission to do, and we couldn't do that with me freaking out, crying, and throwing up everywhere.

I wiped the excess bile from my mouth with my jacket sleeve, and turned to face everyone.

Naruto and Sasuke looked worried, Kakashi sensei was a little tense, but his face was blank, and Tazuna looked like he was going to be sick himself.

"I am sorry about that." I finally whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Hotaru. But you." Kakashi sensei said, turning to Tazuna. "We need to talk."

I knew Kakashi sensei was mad, he wasn't hiding that fact.

"Ugh I'm going to kill that little bitch!" The tied up ninja yelled, as he woke up. He started to struggle. I felt sick again.

"Shut up." Kakashi sensei said, gaining the angry mans attention.

"They're ninja from the village Hidden in the Mist. Their speciality is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrafice." Kakashi sensei said, filling us in on the information he had gathered.

I flinched, and Naruto gently put his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed a little.

"How did you know about our ambush?" The now lone ninja asked.

"A puddle, on a clear day. When it hasn't rained in weeks." Kakashi pointed out.

"In that case, why did you leave it to the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have taken them out quickly. But then I would have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was." Kakashi sensei said, giving Tazuna a look. "And, what they were after.

"Hm? What are you getting at?" Tazuna asked Kakashi sensei, clearly on edge.

"This. I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or, if they were after you. The master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you. Hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B rank mission, or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination. And protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differenly, and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons. But lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission. But then again." Kakashi sensei turned to me. "What do you think Hotaru? Are you up for continuing?"

My eyes widened. Of course he was asking me, because I had just killed someone, and didn't take it very well. I knew this was an important mission, and I couldn't bring everyone down with me.

"I am." I said, with a firm nod.

He gave me a small smile. "Very well then, we will continue the mission.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! It's me, again! :D I was gonna wait to post this chapter, but just decided that since it's done, I might as well post it. I am not sure how I really feel about this chapter though. I have read through it multiple times, but can't find any other way to write it, so I hope it's alright! I would love to know what you think about it. I tried my best I swear! Anyways thank you Dekuton, Girl-luvs-manga, and Scarlet rose white for your reviews! And to those of you who have favorited, and or followed, you are all awesome, and I love you!**

 **I really love reviews, they motivate me!**

 **And I don't plan on having Hotaru have a love interest anytime soon, but I am curious to know who you think she should be paired with?**

 **This chapter has been fixed and rewritten starting with the fight between Zabuza VS Naruto, Sasuke, and Hotaru!**

* * *

After we left the ninja tied to the tree, we travelled for a few days before we got on a boat, that would take us to the land of Waves. It was very foggy, you could barely see a foot in front of you.

The first part of the ride was quiet, since we weren't supposed to talk. I kind of wished it wasn't, because that gave me time to think about that ninja. The one I killed, not long ago. I couldn't get his face out of my head. I could hear his choking, and the gurgle of his blood. I started to feel sick again. I shook my head to try to clear it. Now really was not the time to think about this. If I remembered right, we would be meeting Zabuza soon. And I knew I had to be focused for that.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination is just ahead. The land of waves." Our boat guide said quietly.

The closer we got, we could start to see the bridge.

"Woah, it's huge!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Naruto, be quiet!" I hissed.

He laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Hotaru." He said after I took my hand away from his mouth.

Kakashi sensei sighed, and shook his head.

"Mr Tazuna. Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something." Kakashi sensei said suddenly, turning to Tazuna.

Tazuna put his head down, and didn't speak.

"The men who are after you. I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid we will have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." Kakashi sensei continued.

We all waited for his response.

"I have no choice but to tell you." He finally answered. "Now, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow? Who is it?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"You know him. At least I'm sure you've at least heard his name before. He's one of the wealthest men in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato."

Kakashi sensei's eyes widened. "Huh? Gato? Of Gato transport? He's a bussiness leader. Everyone knows him." Kakashi sensei was very surprised. There was no doubt about that.

"What does a bussiness leader have to do with ninja being after you?" I asked.

Tazuna sighed. "Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over bussinesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs, and ninja. It was one year ago, when Gato first set his sights on the land of waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control over our transporting shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared.

I could feel my blood boil as he was explaining it all. I was starting to feel a bit bad for how I had talked to him at the beginning of the trip.

"In an island nation a man who controls the sea, controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears. The bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land, and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder."

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, they're after you to stop you from finishing it, becasue you're in Gato's way of total power, and control." I concluded."

"That means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato." Sasuke added.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi sensei asked. I wondered about that too, because I just couldn't remember.

"Because the land of waves, is a small improverished nation. Even our nobles have little money."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Kakashi sensei just stared at Tazuna.

"The common people who are building this bridge. They can't pay for an A or B rank mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me, before I reach home." He looked up at us. "But don't feel bad about it. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry." He surprised me when he lifted his head up even more and attempted to talk like a small child. "Grandad! I want my grandad!" He cried.

That made me cringe.

"Please don't do that again. That was borderline creepy." I pleaded.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads and Kakashi sensei sighed.

"Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves, blaming you for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow." He paused for a moment, "Well it's not your fault, so forget it."

Okay nevermind, I no longer felt bad.

"I know that we're not supposed to hit the client, but you're really coming close to becoming my punching bag." I growled.

Tazuna's eyes widened, and Kakashi sensei put his hand on my shoulder. Pretty much telling me to back down. I huffed.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you." Kakashi sensei said with a smile. I glared at Tazuna.

"Ah, I am very grateful." Tazuna said with a sly smile.

I leaned closer to him. "We won't be your bodyguards forever." I said, smiling evily.

His eyes widened.

"Okay, Hotaru, that's enough." Kakashi sensei warned.

I dropped my smile and glared at Tazuna. If he wanted to threaten us, well I will threaten him right back.

"We're approaching the shore." Our boat guide finally announced.

We all turned to look.

"Tazuna, we have been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far." The boat guide concluded.

"Nice going." Was all Tazuna said.

Everyone got quiet again as we went through a dark tunnel. Once through, it was bright again, and there was no fog in sight. I saw a bunch of homes cluttered together. It was beautiful.

Once the boat was docked, we all got off, which I was glad for. My legs were starting to cramp up.

"That's as far as I go. Good luck." Our boat guide, said, then bidding farewell.

"Okay, take me to my home. And I mean take me there in one piece."

I rolled my eyes, and we made our way to Tazuna's home.

It was a quiet walk at first. Until I noticed that Sasuke sped up, to walk beside Naruto. I knew it wouldn't be quiet for much longer. Naruto glared at him.

Naruto suddenly ran a few feet and stopped, to look around. His head whipped around towards a cluster of bushes. He grabbed a kunai, and threw it at one of the bushes. Was there someone there? I couldn't feel anybody.

We were all surprised. We waited for someone to jump out, but no one ever did.

Naruto laughed. "Hm, it was just a mouse.

I felt my eye twitch. Breath in. Breath out. Repeat.

Man he was killing me. My patience was running very thin with him. He was so lucky I considered him as my brother, or else I would have killed him by now. Between him and Lee I just couldn't catch a break. I mean yeah, I could be hyper at times and what not, but I was nowhere near their level of crazy.

"A mouse, huh?" Sasuke said, raising his eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "Uh, yeah"

"Naruto, those are kunai knives, they're dangerous." Kakashi sensei reminded him.

I started to hear Tazuna growl.

"Stop trying to scare me you scrumpy little dwarf!" He yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Naruto's face. It wasn't there for long though.

"I know someone is here!" He started looking around. "Over there!" He yelled, throwing another kunai, into another cluster of bushes.

"Naruto, knock it off!" I yelled.

"But there's someone following us, I know it!"

Kakashi sensei walked to where Naruto threw his kunai. I followed him. The kunai had landed right above a poor little bunnies head. I gasped.

"Naruto! Look what you did! You almost killed the poor thing!" I yelled, grabbing the poor little bunny to cuddle it.

"Awe come on Hotaru, it was an accident!" Naruto whined.

I glared at him. "It was not. You were aiming to kill. Maybe I should just randomly throw a kunai at you and see how you like it!"

Naruto put his hands up. "I said I was sorry!"

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Thumper." I said, holding the rabbit out. Though the moment he was near Naruto he started freaking out, so I hugged him to my chest again, and he calmed down a bit.

"Well look at that. He's terrified of you."

Naruto put his head down. "Oh come on Hotaru."

I just glared at him, and started petting Thumper.

I turned away from Naruto.

Naruto's mouth fell open. "I...I.. Oh come on!" He yelled.

I noticed Kakashi sensei was turned away from us looking into the forest.

I put the rabbit down. What was he looking at?

"Look out!" He suddenly yelled.

I looked to see a giant sword coming at us. I grabbed my spear and threw it to attempt to knock the giant sword out of the way, but my spear wasn't blunt enough, or big enough. It just uselessly fell to the ground after hitting it. So I had to grabbed both Naruto and Tazuna, and brought them to the ground with me, as the sword whizzed past where we just stood. He was here. Zabuza.

The sword lodged itself into a tree and Zabuza landed on it. Oh boy was he hot. I shook my head. Okay now was not the time to be drooling over the enemy.

We all gathered around Tazuna, since he was the target.

Kakashi sensei walked closer to him. "Well well, if it isn't Zabuza momochi. Rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist."

Naruto suddenly started running towards Zabuza. What was he doing! I tried grabbing his jacket but I was too slow. So I attached chakra thread on him and pulled, making him stop.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled.

"Let me go Hotaru!" He growled. "I'm going to fight him!"

"Naruto, stop it." Kakashi sensei practically growled.

Nauro's eyes widened and he stopped struggling against my thread, so I let him go. He stayed put.

Zabuza laughed, and looked at me. "So you're the little girl who killed Akinobu. To tell the truth, I was expecting something, more."

My eyes widened.

"Hey, you leave Hotaru alone you creep!" Naruto yelled, trying to run at Zabuza again.

Kakashi sensei stuck his arm out, stopping Naruto. "Get back."

"But why? I can't let him get away with talking to Hotaru like that!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto, quit it. If sensei says to get back, then you get back. It is obvious that this guy is different than the other two ninja. He's stronger."

"But." I cut him off.

"No. Just stop Naruto." I pleaded. His shoulders sagged in defeat. I sighed.

"Hotaru is right. He is much stronger than those other ninja. A whole other league. If he's our opponet, I'll need this." Kakashi sensei said, grabbing the edge of his headband covering his covered eye.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye. Did I get that right? Zabuza asked.

I looked over at Sasuke, to see his look of surprise, at the mention of the sharingan.

"It's too bad huh. But you'll have to hand over the old man."

I stiffened, and planted myself in front of Tazuna. Like hell I was going to let him get him.

"Now quick. Manji formation. Protect the bridge buider, and stay out of this fight." Kakashi sensei ordered. "You already know how to use team work, so you better use it."

Kakashi sensei, started to lift his headband, until his eye was uncovered. He then opened it, revealing his sharingan eye. "I'm ready"

Naruto looked shocked. Probably because of Kakashi's red eye.

"Well. Looks like I get to see the sharingan in action. This is an honor."

"What is the sharingan?" Naruto yelled.

"Sharingan. A rare power. It resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or dou jutsu, can instantly see and comprehend Genjutsu. Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. And reflect the attack back, on the attacker. The sharingan is a special rare form of dou jutsu. However, there's more to the sharingan than that. A lot more." Sasuke explained.

"You got it right boy. But you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze an opponents technique. And the copy it, to the smallest detail." Zabuza said, before mist started to surround us.

I could feel myself start to panic. This was it.

"As for you Jonin. In the asassanation of the hidden mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our Bingo book. It called you, the man who copied over a thousand jutsu. Kakashi the copy ninja"

Kakashi sensei, and Zabuza were now having a stare down.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto yelled. We all ignored him though.

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man. Now."

"Like hell you will!" I yelled. I froze when I realized what I said. I needed to shut up, or I was going to get myself killed!

Naruto and Sasuke ran to me to help me guard Tazuna, and we all got into a fighting stance.

"So, I'll have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi? So be it." He and his giant sword suddenly disappeared. I tensed up. Where was he?

"He's over there!" Naruto suddenly yelled. We all turned to see Zabuza standing on the water.

I could feel that he was building up a hude amount of chakra. We were fucked. He suddenly disappered. I looked around. Where was he this time?

Kakashi sensei started to walk towards the water.

"Sensei." I called out to him. I knew walking towards the water was just asking for trouble.

"He'll come after me first." He said, stopping.

"Who is he sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza momochi. The ex leader of the hidden mist asassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique."

"S..silent?" Naruto stuttered out.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant. Without sound, or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened."

I could feel myself start to shake. This was all real now. Everything. I wasn't just watching it in some tv show, I was living it, and I was absolutely terrified. One wrong move and I knew Zabuza would strike me down like I was nothing more than a bug.

"The sharingan cannot fully neutrilize it. So don't lower your guard." Kakashi sensei warned. "Well if we fail, we only lose our lives." He added.

Seriously! "Thank you for that sensei. That is exactly what I wanted to hear at a time like this." I spat. He said nothing back. I was now even more scared.

"The mist is getting thicker." Naruto whispered. And it was. I felt like I was being suffocated in it.

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mist are ever present." Tazuna said, now looking down at Naruto.

"I don't think this has anything to do with the ocean." I admitted.

"8 points." Zabuza's voice came from nowhere. I stiffened, and looked around.

"Larnyx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my kill point?"

Oh my god. I wanted to puke. Kakashi sensei suddenly cleared the mist. But it didn't stop the suffocating feeling I had. The killing intent was now so bad I actually wished for the mist to come back. I felt like I was going insane. I couldn't clear my head, I couldn't calm down. I could only stand there and shake, as I tried keep myself from falling apart right there. I couldn't take much more.

"Sasuke, Hotaru, calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. trust me." He said, turning back to us with a smile.

I choked on a sob. I had to pull myself together. I couldn't lose it like this. I was a ninja and I had to act like it! I trusted Kakashi sensei. I trusted him with my life. And I couldn't let him down.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza suddenly spoke up. I gasped. As I knew he was now behind Sasuke and I. "It's over."

I didn't think. I grabbed my spear, and turned around, swipping it at Zabuza, making him move.

Kakashi sensei, then took that moment that he was distracted, and tackled him, stabbing him with a kunai. Zabuza let out a startled yell. I started to hear something like running water. I then realized, that was a Zabuza water clone, which meant he was still out there.

The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi sensei, and the clone popped.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto yelled.

"Die!" Zabuza yelled, swinging his sword at sensei. Cutting him right in half.

Please be a clone, please be a clone. I silently begged. Blood suddenly turned to water, and I sighed in relief. It was. Zabuza looked surprised.

Sensei then appeared behind him, and held a kunai to his throat. "Don't move." He warned. "Now it's over. you're finished."

"All right!" Naruto yelled, with a big smile on his face.

I was still tense though. I knew it wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

Zabuza started to laugh.

"Huh?" Kakashi sensei looked a little taken aback.

"Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like you. You are full of surprises though. You'd already copied my water clone jutsu, when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool." He moved so fast, he was behind Kakashi in the blink of an eye.

I gasped. "Sensei!" I yelled. Zabuza swung at Kakashi, but he ducked, making Zabuza miss, and his sword embedding itself itnto the ground. But Zabuza, propelled himself on his swords handle, and kicked Kakashi. Kakashi sensei grunted, and flew through the air.

"Now." Zabuza said, grabbing his sword, and running after Kakashi.

As Zabuza was running I noticed that there were makibishi spikes on the ground. I was sure Zabuza saw them as well. He slide to a stop. He turned around a did a backwards flip into the water behind him.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

We watched as Kakashi sensei stood up in the water. But it looked like something was wrong. What was I not remembering?

Zabuza appeared behind him again. "Ah, fool." He said, making some hand signs. "Water prison jutsu!"

So that's what I was forgetting! Kakashi sensei was suddenly incased in a giant water ball.

Zabuza started talking, but I couldn't really hear what he was saying. He then turned to us, and made a one handed hand sign. A water clone jutsu, started to form in the water. Oh how I wished this fight was over.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly, your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you ay have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja, is a joke."

"He disappeared again!" Naruto yelled.

He then appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him, making his headband fly off.

"Naruto!" I yelled. Zabuza then turned to me. He laughed

"Now you, girl."

I gasped as his foot connected with my abdomen. I could feel something break, and a searing hot pain go through me. I flew through the air for a second, before I collided with the ground, making me cry out, as the pain in my abdomen got worse. I knew I had at least a few broken ribs.

"Hotaru! Naruto!" I heard Sasuke yell.

I forced myself to get up, because I knew Sasuke was next. It hurt to move, and to breath, but there was nothing I could do about it right now. I could either choose life, or death, and I was choosing life! I threw multiple kunai at the Zabuza clone. But not one hit him. He deflected them all. He came at me again. I had no time to defend myself. This time he aimed a punch to my face. I flew back again. I could taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I tried to get back up, but it hurt so bad. It took everything in me not to cry.

I saw that he was now stepping on Naruto's headband. "You're just brats."

I was finally able to get up, though I was panting, and I felt dizzy from all of the pain.

"Listen! Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison. So he can only fight you with his water clone. But the clone can't go far from his real body. If you get away from him, he can't follow. Now run!" Kakashi sensei yelled.

I looked at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke wasn't hurt, and Naruto wasn't that bad off. I was the only one with injuries right now. I was the weak one. I knew that. But that didn't mean I was going to run away, no matter what sensei said. I was going to stay, and fight, no matter what. I was not just going to leave him, and I knew Sasuke and Naruto felt the same way. We had to stop him, because if we just left Kakashi sensei and Zabuza managed to kill him, then it wouldn't matter how fast or far we went, Zabuza would find us, and he would kill us, so we had to end it here.

"I'm sorry sensei. But that isn't an option." I finally spoke up.

Sensei's eyes widened. "Hotaru, you do as I say! All of you! Now take the bridge builder and run!" He yelled, clearly panicking.

"No! We are not leaving you! You're our comrade. You asked us to trust you, and we did. Now all I am asking is for you to trust us." I pleaded.

"Hotaru, you guys can't win this fight!" Kakashi sensei yelled louder this time. "I am begging you. Please go!"

"We've got to do it." Sasuke finally spoke up. He then yelled and started to run at the clone, throwing kunai, after kunai at him.

I looked beside me, to Naruto who was still on the ground, shaking. I limped over to his headband, now that Zabuza was distracted, and no longer stepping on it, and slowly bent down to pick it up. I then limped over to Naruto, and held his headband out to him. He looked up at me.

"We have to help Sasuke, and Kakashi sensei." I said softly. "They need us."

Naruto looked at his headband and then at me. He winched. I was pretty sure my face was swollen. I could feel it throbbing. A moment later he reached for his headband with a shaky hand. He then firmly grabbed it, and stopped shaking.

"Right." He whispered. "What should we do?"

"I don't know." I admitted. I looked back over to Sasuke. He was still fighting the clone, but it wasn't going to well for him. "Sasuke, fall back!" I yelled. He immediately fell back, and joined me and Naruto. He was panting, and bruised.

"We're not getting to him." He admitted.

"Well we have to do something." Naruto growled.

"Well we know regular old kunai and shuriken won't work against him, and neither will my spear. Is there anything else we can use?" I asked, looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wait, Hotaru. You can keep people in place with your chakra thread, just like you did with me." Naruto pointed out.

My eyes widened. "Yeah, I can. But Zabuza is strong. I don't know how long I'd be able to hold him." I admitted.

"Talking about giving up already?" The Zabuza clone taunted us. Naruto growled, and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore him. We have to think of a way to get to Kakashi sensei." I said, making Naruto turn back to me.

"But how when we can't even get past a clone?" Naruto yelled.

I looked back to Kakashi sensei. He needed us right now, and we weren't really doing anything other than freak out at the moment.

"I am tired of waiting." The Zabuza clone said, now right behind us.

Sasuke was the first of us that he grabbed. He threw him to the side, like he was nothing.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, running over to him.

"Aren't you useless brats done yet? You'll never be able to beat me, so you should just give up now." The clone taunted yet again.

Naruto growled, and clenched his fists.

"What are you doing? I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught. Now take off! Your mission isn't to prove how brave you are, it's to save the bridge builder. Stay on mission!" Kakashi sensei yelled.

I helped Sasuke up, and we went back to Naruto and stood up, and turned to look back at Tazuna.

"Bridge builder?" He asked. Tazuna groaned.

"Well I-I guess this all happened because of me. Because of my desire to live. But I won't let that stand in your way now." He lifted his head to look at us. "Forget about me, and do what you have to do. Go ahead and fight to save your sensei!" Tazuna yelled.

I looked over to Sasuke and Naruto. "hmph. Alright, you hear that?" Sasuke asked, smiling.

"Yeah, believe it. You ready? Hotaru?" Naruto asked, him and Sasuke now looking at me.

I grinned. "Ready."

sensei's eyes widened. "Stop this!" He pleaded. But we just ignored him.

The Zabuza clone started laughing. "You really haven't learned anything, have you? Still playing your little games, pretending to be ninja. When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents." He lifted one of his hands up, looking at it.

Naruto and Sasuke tensed up. I shuddered.

"Long ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Also known as Blood Mist Village. Before a student could become a ninja, there was one final test." Kakashi sensei started.

"Hm. Do you know about the graduation exam?" The real Zabuza asked.

"What graduation exam?" Naruto asked.

The Zabuza clone started to laugh once again. "What's the big deal anyway? We had graduation tests too." Naruto asked. But he kept laughing. I could tell that Naruto was starting to get mad.

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Zabuza asked.

My eyes widened. I had forgotten that at one point Mist did that.

"Imagine young ninja like you. Eating together, training together. And then comes the final exam. Only they changed the rules. Kill or be killed. You can't stop while your opponent still breaths. He was your friend, shared your dreams. Now it's him, or you."

I felt sick. How they had been allowed to get away with that was beyond me. It was sick, and cruel.

"Ten years ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the graduation exam changed. One year before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror." Kakashi sensei spoke up again.

"What evil?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I already knew.

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja approached the class and took down over a hundred other students."

"It...It felt so...good!" Zabuza spoke up, yelling the last part.

"Oh my god." I whispered. Naruto and Sasuke gasped. Sasuke then grunted when Zabuza rammed into him. When Sasuke fell to the ground Zabuza elbowed him in the stomach, hard. Sasuke yelled, and an alarming amount of blood shot out of his mouth.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. Zabuza slammed his foot down onto Sasuke's stomach, making him grunt in pain.

He laughed again. "You're nothing."

"Stop right there!" Naruto yelled, making a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Multiple clones surrounded the Zabuza clone. "Here we go." They said simultaneously, running at him.

I connected my chakra thread to Sasuke, and dragged him out of the way. It was the only thing I could do. Though it was hard, because he was quite heavy.

Once Sasuke was near me again, I looked up to see all of the Naruto's had dog piled onto Zabuza. For a moment I thought for sure that they had subdued him, until all of the Naruto's were thrown off of him. The real one landing near Sasuke and I.

"His skills are too advanced. He's too powerful. There's no way to defeat him." Tazuna pointed out.

"We still have to try though." I said, running at Zabuza.

"Hotaru, wait!" Sasuke yelled.

I got my spear out, and started to advance on Zabuza. It was hard, due to the fact that I had broken ribs. He was able to dodge every single one of my attacks. Finally probably growing bored with me, he grabbed me by my throat, lifted me into the air, and started to squeeze, making me drop my spear.

I started to gasp for air, and I clawed at his hands, trying to get him to let go. But he wasn't budging. I could hear someone calling my name but I didn't know who. I felt my heartbeat start to slow down, and black spots danced across my eyes. I was sure I was going to die.

Just as that thought came to mind, I was suddenly released, and I fell to the ground with a thump. I started to cough and gasp for air. What happened?

I heard another thump to see Naruto land beside me. But he got back up.

"Hotaru, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling beside me.

"Yes." I croaked out. I tried getting back up, but the pain was so bad. I couldn't help the few tears that escaped. Naruto helped me up. I was now panting, but that just hurt me even worse, cause every time I breathed I aggravated my injuries. Sasuke ran back over to us. He dropped beside me.

"Are you useless brats done yet? You'll never be able to beat me, so you should just give up now." The clone taunted yet again.

Naruto growled. "I'll never give up to the likes of you!" He yelled. He made some more clones, and ran at him again. I wanted to stop him, but I was in so much pain.

"Sasuke." I whispered. Sasuke whipped around to look at me. "Go help Naruto."

"But, you're hurt." He argued.

"We all are." I pointed out. "Also leave a clone with Tazuna." He nodded his head after a moment, and left after he made a clone. Said clone immediately went to guard Tazuna.

I shakily got up. Man this freaking sucked. I watched as Naruto was thrown back once again, grabbing his bag, as he was passing it. He started to dig through it. What was he looking for? He finally pulled out a demon wind shuriken.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, throwing the shuriken to him. Sasuke easily caught it, spinning around to face Zabuza again. What where they doing? Sasuke opened it. I looked over to Naruto, and he wiggled his fingers at me, laughing. I gave him a confused look. What the heck?

"Demon wind shuriken: Windmill of shadows!" Sasuke yelled.

"A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that."

Sasuke jumped into the air, and threw it hard at the Zabuza clone. It passed him though, as it neared him. Oh. I ran towards the real Zabuza. He caught the first shuriken, but there was a second one. I used my chakra thread to hold Zabuza into place. I don't think he realized it yet. But the moment he tried to jump, and couldn't move he realized it.

"What?" He yelled. At the last second the shuriken turned into Naruto, who had a kunai.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled, throwing the kunai at him.

I could feel Zabuza start to pull against my chakra thread. It took everything in me to keep it held onto him. The moment the kunai got close to his face though, he broke it, and realeased the jutsu holding Kakashi sensei. I saw that the kunai still hit him though. Right underneath his eye.

He yelled. Very angry now, and started to spin the shuriken. He then took aim at Naruto, who had landed in the water. My eyes widened.

"I'll destroy you!" He yelled.

Before he could throw it, Kakashi sensei deflected the attack with his hand. I sighed in relief. Though he looked very pissed. Zabuza gasped.

"Naruto, that was an excellent plan." Kakashi sensei praised.

"I got distracted, and lost my grip on the water prison." Zabuza grunted.

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted. You were forced to let go." Kakashi sensei corrected. "Your technique worked on me once. But it won't work again. So, what's it gonna be?"

Zabuza was quiet. By now Sasuke was with me again, as we stood in front of Tazuna. I was now only running on pure adrenaline. I wondered how long it would last.

Zabuza grunted. and put more force onto Kakashi sensei's hand with the shuriken. Kakashi sensei started to grunt, and groan, and I could see the blood falling from his hand. Zabuza kept putting more force into it, but Kakashi sensei was able to knock it out of his hand, and it went flying.

They both jumped back from each other. Once Zabuza landed he started making hand signs, and what sounded like chanting, a jutsu. As soon as Kakashi sensei landed he joined in, and started copying Zabuza. Once the jutsu was finished, the water started to form two what looked to be dragons.

"Water style. Water dragon jutsu." They both yelled at the same time.

The dradons started to circle around each other, and then collided, making giant waves in the water, which slammed into us. I almost lost my balance when Sasuke grabbed me, and held me upright.

The dragons continued to fight each other. Water continued to rain down on us, but by now we were all solely focused on the fight.

Kakashi sensei, and Zabuza were now fighting each other. Trying to gain power over the other. They jumped away from each other again, and started circling each other, running on the water. I realized what was happening. Kakashi sensei was copying Zabuza. Move for move. Like a shadow.

"Going to do next?" Kakashi sensei said suddenly. Surprising Zabuza. "It makes you furious, doesn't it?"

"All you're doing is copying me, like a monkey."

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks. I'll crush you." They both said at the same time.

Zabuza's eyes widened. And he started doing more hand signs. "When I finish with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again." He threatened.

He paused though, when a shadow started to appear behind Kakashi sensei. when It turned into him, he looked surprised, so I knew it wasn't him who did it, so it had to be sensei.

"Water style. Giant vortex jutsu." Kakashi sensei called out.

"What?" Zabuza yelled.

A giant ball of water formed, and went after Zabuza.

"Impossible!" He yelled, as it collided with him.

The water vortex ended up coming towards us, and it took everything in me not to let it take me away with it. Sasuke ended up grabbing me, and Tazuna, and lifted us high into the tree where the water couldn't reach us. Poor Naruto was still caught up into it.

Zabuza was washed up to a tree, where Kakashi sensei threw kunai at him, and met his mark, on both of Zabuza's arms.

"You're finished. Kakashi sensei, said, kneeling on the tree branch above Zabuza.

"How? Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes." Kakashi sensei answered almost sarcastically. "This is your last battle ever." He said, holding up a kunai.

Suddenly something flew at Zabuza, and was embedded into his neck. It looked like needles. I gasped. Could it be? How could I forget him? Haku.

Kakashi sensei turned to look at the figure high in the trees. I watched as Zabuza fell to the ground. 'Dead'

Haku chuckled. "You were right. It was his last battle."

We all just stared at him. Kakashi sensei jumped down, next to Zabuza's body to feel for a pulse.

"No vital signs." He then looked back at Haku.

Haku bowed. "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to take him down." Haku explained. I glared at him though, because I knew he was lying. But I said nothing, because none of us were in the position to fight. I had broken ribs, a swollen face, and I didn't have enough chakra left for another fight.

"By your mask I see you're a tracker ninja, from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi sensei concluded.

"Impressive. You're well informed." Haku praised.

"A tracker!" Naruto said, getting ready to fight him.

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is. You missed the lesson." I said, shaking my head.

Naruto's face heated up, and he chuckled. "Oh."

"When a rouge ninja breaks away from his village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him, the secrets of his people. Trackers are especially trained to hunt down these ninja, and eliminate them. That way the secrets of their people stay safe." I explained.

"That's correct. I'm a member of an elite tracking unit, of the village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." He explained.

Lies. All lies. I just wished I could say something. Naruto ran to the tree Haku stood on. He started to growl, looking in between Haku and Zabuza.

"What is this? Who do you think you are?" He yelled, pointing at Haku.

I jumped down from the tree, much to Sasuke's displeasure. I landed on my feet, hard, and grunted. I limped over to Naruto.

"Did you hear me?" He growled.

"Easy, Naruto, He's not our enemy." Kakashi sensei said, intervening.

"That's not the point!" He yelled, turning to face sensei. "Did you see what he did, just like that? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster. I mean look what he did to Hotaru!" He yelled, now pointing to me. I stopped. "And this kid, who's no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with one move, like it was nothing!" He yelled even more, as Kakashi sensei made his way over to them. "I mean what does that make us? We're just fumbling around. We don't know anything! How can I accept that?" No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, Naruto was right. We were all lucky we were alive right this second.

"Well, even if you don't accept it, still it did happen, Naruto." Kakashi sensei put his hand on Naruto's head. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you. And yet stronger than me." He admitted. Naruto just grumbled. and then sighed.

"Are you going to be okay Hotaru?" Naruto asked, flinching again like earlier when he looked at me. Did I look that bad?

"Pfft, of course. Never been better. Honestly." I said, smiling, which I immediately regretted because it hurt my face. Nobody seemed convinced.

Haku suddenly disappered, to stand next to Zabuza. I stared him down, which I think he knew, cause he turned around to face me, and stare right back. We stared at each other for a minute, until he broke it, to turn back to Zabuza. He picked him up.

"Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farewell." He said, disappearing with Zabuza's body.

"He disappeared!" Naruto yelled. I limped over to him, before he could freak out, and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto. Just because he is stronger than us, means nothing. It is nothing for you to get upset about. I feel the same way. I feel weak. But I know with more training, we can all become stronger.

Naruto grinned at me. "You're right! We'll train until we drop!"

Speaking of dropping. My adrenaline was now gone, and all of my pain started to return full force. I started to feel the weight of everything, and was now extremely tired. I couldn't help it, when I passed out.

"Hotaru!" I heard Naruto yell, before I let the darkness overtake me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Back again with a new chapter! I would have had it up yesterday, but my oldest goddaughter's birthday was Saturday, and I spent the whole day then, and the whole day yesterday with them, so I didn't have time to write.**

 **Now to reviews!**

 **Guest1: I plan on having her become more independent at some point, but I don't know when. And you are right, about how she should be stonger, but that being her first actual fight, and the fact that it was Zabuza, it did have her really scared. I promise she'll be better prepared her next fight with him and Haku though.**

 **Guest2: I know most people think that, but I did some research on it, before I made a decision as to what Lee's last name was. I finally decided that it was Lee, because his son's name is Metal Lee. If his last name were rock, then it would be Metal Rock.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: I'm not really sure about romance as of yet. I haven't really thought much about it. I do see why you think Sasuke is crushing on her though. Right now they just have a close friendship. Who knows, maybe it will turn into something more at some point. Not sure yet though xD**

 **And thank you to Animeatemyfeels, Srirachacha, Scarlett rose white, and Girl-luvs-manga for your reviews! And to those of you who have followed of favorited, I love you all!**

* * *

When I woke up I hurt everywhere. I looked around to see I was in a bedroom. I tried to remember what happened.

"I wonder when Hotaru will wake up. She's been out for two days now!" I heard Naruto whine from somewhere near.

Two days! I shot up and immediately regretted it. I gasped as my hand flew to where my broken ribs were. Fuck!

"Of course you'd be aggravating your injuries." I looked up, to see Sasuke and Naruto in the doorway. I sighed.

"Sasuke, Naruto." I greeted.

"Finally you're awake Hotaru, you had us all worried!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry Naruto."

"Can you walk?" Naruto asked, looking ready to help me if needed

I nodded my head, and started to limp to them.

"Maybe we should help you." Sasuke suggested.

I shook my head, and limped past them. I stopped. I had no idea where I was going.

"Come on Hotaru. Breakfast is ready." Naruto said, grabbing my arm. I let him drag me downstairs, where I saw Tazuna, and a young looking woman in the kitchen, which I knew was Tazuna's daughter.

"Oh you're finally awake. I hope you're hungry." Tazuna's daughter said, smiling at me. I could not for the life of me remember her name.

I smiled back, and nodded my head. Naruto pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down.

"Thank you Naruto."

"No problem." He said, sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, as I dug into my breakfast, that Tazuna's daughter gave me.

"Better." Which wasn't really a lie, because I did feel a little better. Not by much but, it was a start. "So where is sensei?"

"Still in bed. He's awake, but isn't allowed to move yet." Naruto explained.

I just nodded my head, and continued to eat. Tazuna's daughter, who I learned was called Tsunami made a plate for Kakashi, that Naruto, Sasuke, and I took to his room for him. I needed to tell him about Haku, which I already had a feeing he would have his suspicions.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." Came sensei's reply.

We all made our way in, to see sensei laying down.

"Hotaru, why are you not resting?"

'Because I don't need to rest anymore. Apparently I did two days of it. Two days is plenty. I feel fantastic now."

sensei raised his one visible eyebrow at me.

"Okay, so I don't feel the best, but there is absolutely no way I am just going to lay down and do nothing."

Kakashi sensei sighed. "Fine, but just don't overdo it."

"No promises."

"Hotaru." He warned.

I put my hands up. "Alright, alright. I won't overdo it. We brought you breakfast by the way." I said, scooting the tray closer to him. He slowly sat up, and picked it up.

"Sensei."

He looked up at me, waiting for me to continue.

"It's about Zabuza, and that hunter nin. I think they may be working together. I think Zabuza's still alive."

Kakashi sensei sighed, and Naruto exploded.

"I knew it! I knew there was something fishy about him!"

"Naruto, please keep it down. And I think you're right Hotaru. But I would like to know why you would think that."

"Well, tracker nin are supposed to deal with the body immediately on sight, but he took Zabuza's body away. Which leaves the question to, why? Unless they were together, and it was just a way to get Zabuza to safety." I explained.

"But he killed Zabuza. Didn't he?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head. "It is possible that he just put him in a temporary death state. Making it look like Zabuza was dead, so it wouldn't raise any suspicion with us. I just find it weird that he just suddenly came out of nowhere, and killed Zabuza. He said that he had been looking for him for a long time, but yet he just so happened to find him, when sensei was fighting him, and killed him, the moment sensei was about to. So I think he stepped in, so sensei wouldn't actually kill him, and he took him away somewhere, to possibly heal." I explained my suspicions.

Sensei nodded his head. "That is actually a very good therory. It makes a lot of sense. So this means we only have so much time, before Zabuza comes back for another fight. And this time, it's not going to be pretty. So we all need to prepare for it."

"Prepare for what?" Tazuna suddenly asked, from the doorway, with Tsunami.

I looked to Kakashi sensei, and he nodded his head.

"We believe that Zabuza isn't dead. That, that hunter nin is actually his partner."

Tazuna's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me."

I shook my head. "I wish I was."

"What are we going to do?" He asked, almost in a panic.

"We are going to prepare for their return, so we can better defeat them when the time comes. I'd say we have about a week." Kakashi sensei said, getting up, with his finished breakfast. When the hell did he eat that? "I hope you're all ready for some training."

"Ah, yeah!" Naruto yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

Good. I never wanted to feel weak and helpless again. I needed to focus on my training more. If Lee would have seen the way I was weak, and almost helpless, he would be so disapointed. You know, after he was done freaking out over me being hurt. And plus I knew we'd be fighting Haku as well.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?" Sasuke, asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm not training, you are. I am just going to help you from the sidelines."

"You're all just going to die."

We all turned around to see Tazuna's grandson Inari.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled.

"Inari, where have you been?" Tazuna asked, holding his arms out to the small boy.

"Welcome back, grandpa." He yelled, running to give him a hug.

"Inari, that was very rude." Tsunami scolded. "These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely."

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm rude to them too." Tazuna said, patting Inari on the head, and laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, be rude to the people who are protecting you, and putting their lives on the line for you." I said dryly.

Tazuna stopped laughing, and grumbled something.

Kakashi sensei sighed, and shook his head.

"Mom, don't you see that these people are going to die?" Inari said, turning to his mom. "Gato and his men will come back, and find them and wipe them out."

Naruto shot up. "What did you say, brat?"

I turned to Sasuke. "Looks like Naruto is going to pick a fight with an 8 year old." I mumbled.

Sasuke scoffed.

"What Hotaru?" Naruto asked, turning to me.

I grinned. "Nothing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at me, before he turned back to Inari. "You listen up! You know what a super ninja is? Well that's me, only a lot better. I'm gonna be Hokage. This Gato, or Blato or whatever he's called is no match for a hero like me." I smiled at him.

"Ha. There's no such thing as a hero. You're just full of stupid ideas!" Inari spat.

"What'd you say?" Naruto yelled, going after Inari.

I grabbed his arm. "Naruto stop, he's a little kid.

Inari turned away from us. "If you want to stay alive, you should go back where you came from." Inari then left the room.

I slapped Naruto in the back of the head. "What is wrong with you, trying to fight a little kid."

"Ow, Hotaru! I'm sorry, but that kid needs to watch who he's talking to."

I snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"I am sorry about Inari." Tsunami said, embarrased by how her son acted.

"And we're sorry about Naruto." I said, glaring at said boy.

"He just doesn't know how to shut up." Sasuke added. Which made Naruto growl.

"Okay, we should get moving." Kakashi sensei said finally, breaking the glaring contest between Naruto and Sasuke.

Tsunami gave sensei a crutch, and we went outside, a little ways from the house, but still close enough, to know if something was happening.

"Okay, I believe you already know how to tree walk? So how about water walking?" Kakashi sensei asked. We all shook our heads.

"Can't that wait sensei? Can't you teach us something cool?" Naruto asked.

"Actually. Maybe you can help us with the things we already know how to do?" I suggested

"That is a good idea Hotaru."

"I mean yeah, I guess. But I really want to learn something new. Come on sensei, please!" Naruto begged. Sensei sighed.

"We can work on different things each day. But how about today we work on your chakra elements?' Sensei suggested.

I nodded my head. That was probably a good idea. Though I couldn't use it to fight Zabuza and Haku since I was pretty sure the fight would be on the bridge. I still needed to better control it anyways.

My chakra element was earth, Sasuke's was lightning, and Naruto's was wind. So we all had different elements.

We practiced the whole day. Kakashi sensei even helped me with my chakra thread. I had better control over it, and luckily for me I didn't use as much as I originally thought when I fought Zabuza. So I was getting better with my chakra control. And I noticed that I was able to hold the thread for much longer now. Which was a plus.

I also still had to be careful with my ribs. It would take 6 weeks for them to fully heal, which honestly sucked because we only had about a week before we had to fight Zabuza again. I was pretty much fucked.

We all stopped for the night, when Tsunami sent Inari to tell us that dinner was almost done. He immediately left after that. Once we made it back to the house, Tsunami was putting plates of food around the table.

"Wow, it smells and looks great!" Naruto was practically drooling now.

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "Cute Naruto."

We all sat down, and started to eating. It was amazing. Naruto literally scarffed his down.

I laughed. "You're such a pig Naruto."

"You're disgusting." Sasuke said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Alright kids, that's enough. Naruto have some manners."

Naruto grumbled, and I laughed. He stuck his tonge out at me, and I stuck my out back.

"You're ninja, and yet you act like children." Inari spat.

"Inari!" His mother scolded.

"Well the thing is, we are still children. And just like I told your grandpa, just because we act happy, and or childish, doesn't mean we're weak. When it comes down to it, we are focused, and we do whatever we can to see the mission through. We are human too, we have emotions just like you."

"Well you can do whatever you want. Gato will still kill you!" Inari yelled, with tears in his eyes.

"And I already told you, this Gato guy is no match for me! For any of us!" Naruto yelled, equally as loudly.

"Alright Naruto, that is enough." Sensei said, cutting in.

"Same to you Inari." Tsunami added.

"You're all stupid!" Inari yelled, as he ran off.

Naruto growled, and got up to go after Inari. We just let him.

"So, he seems to really hate us." I pointed out.

Tazuna sighed. "It all started when Gato first started taking control. There was one man who fought against him. His name was Kaiza. He was like a father figure to Inari, whose own father passed, when he was very young. Kaiza was our hope, but Gato ended up making an example out of him, by beating him to death, in front of everyone. After Kaiza's death Inari has changed. He has lost all hope."

After we heard the story about Kaiza, we parted ways. I needed some air, so I went outside, to where we had been training earlier. I ended up finding Naruto, training by himself.

"Hey." I said, just loud enough for him to hear me. He stopped training.

"I went to his room. He was crying for his father." Naruto whispered.

"Tazuna told us about him. He was Inari's father figure. He stood up to Gato, and he lost his life because of it. Inari has lost all hope. We need to help him, and everyone else to find hope again."

Naruto clenched his fists. "We'll show him. We'll defeat them, and we'll be heros."

"Well then, mind if I train with you?" I asked.

"Of course not! Should we get Sasuke as well?" He suggested.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked he just said that. Him and Sasuke still fought, and would throw jabs at each other, but it was nowhere as bad as it had been in the beginning.

"I'll go ask him." I said, running back to the house.

Though on my way, I literally ran into Sasuke. He grabbed my arm before I had the chance to hit the ground. I grinned at him.

"Hey, want to train with me and Naruto?"

"Sure." He said, righting me up again.

"Well then come on, we don't have all night!" I grabbed his arm, and pulled him away to the training area. I heard him chuckle softly.

Once Sasuke and I made it back we immediately started to train. I ended up talking Naruto into letting me kind of use him as a puppet, so I could start using my chakra thread on people, and make them move as I wanted. It was different than using a teddy bear because a person was way bigger and heavier, so it took a lot more to make them move. I could hold them still, no problem. But actually making them move, well It felt like trying to pick up a giant boulder with your pinky. Yeah, I wasn't making much progress. By the time we stopped I was able to lift one of Naruto's arms a few inches. I decided to stop after that. I was starting to get very frustrated.

"We should probably stop for the night. We have a lot to do tomorrow." I pointed out.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

We all went to the room we were sharing while we stayed here.

"How are your ribs by the way Hotaru?" Naruto asked.

"Still in pain of course, but there's nothing I can really do. Just got to work with the pain."

"Maybe you shouldn't.." Naruto started before I cut him off.

"I swear if you say I shouldn't fight when Zabuza comes back, I'll fight you right now." I warned.

Naruto put his hands up. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're alright. You're already hurt, I don't want you to get hurt even more."

"I have to agree with Naruto. If you do fight, please don't over do it, and be careful. Sasuke added.

My eyes widened. He was actually agreeing with Naruto. Was hell freezing over right now? I sighed.

"I'll be as careful as I can." I promised.

After that we all went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke and I were put on guard duty, while Tazuna went to the bridge, to continue working on it.

Sasuke and I made sure to stay out of the way, but I was starting to get really bored. I decided to mess with Sasuke. I took my hair clip out of my hair, and attached chakra thread to it. I started to put it into his hair. Once it was in I started to giggle. He turned around to face me with a raised eyebrow.

"Your hair looks so pretty now." I said, now laughing. He looked really confused at first, but then narrowed his eyes, and felt around his hair, finding my hair clip in his hair. He grabbed it, and took it out.

"Really? You're worse than Naruto." He said, but I could tell he wasn't mad, he was trying not to smile. I grinned at him.

"I'm sure Naruto would love to hear that."

He scoffed. "I'm sure he would."

"Wanna play I spy?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He raised his eyebrow at me. Before he sighed. "Sure"

"Okay I spy, something blue."

"The ocean." He guessed.

"Nope."

"The sky?" He tried again.

"Nope again." I sang.

Sasuke sighed, then looked around. "I don't know, he finally said, giving up.

"It's your shirt you walnut!"

He looked down at his shirt. "Wait, did you just call me a walnut?"

I laughed. "Your turn."

He shook his head but smiled. We continued the game for another fifteen minutes before a conversation between Tazuna, and another man caught our attention. The man wanted to stop building the bridge. Too afraid of Gato catching them, and killing them all. Which pissed Tazuna off, and he called it for lunch, telling the man not to come back afterwards.

"This Gato guy really sucks." I said after a moment. Sasuke just nodded his head.

Later in the evening it was time to go back to the house. But before that we had to go to town, to get a few things for dinner. Once there my heart just broke. Everyone looked like zombies. Children were curled up on the ground, and adults were walking around with signs saying 'will work for food' I wanted to cry. I could feel the tears start to form. We definitely had to get rid of Gato. Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder and I put my head down, not wanting to witness it any longer. The store we went to was even worse. There was barely any food at all in there. When were in and out very quickly. On our way back to Tazuna's I was surprised when I felt someone grab the back of my jacket. When I turned around, it was a little boy. He couldn't be any older than five or six. He suddenly smiled, and held his hands out.

"Please." My eyes widened. After a moment I pulled my wallet out of my bag, and checked to see how much money I had.

"Itaru. What are you doing?" An older boy who looked about the same age as me and Sasuke, and resembled the young boy asked, grabbing his arm.

"Big brother I am hungry." The boy started to whine.

"I am working on getting us money Itaru. We just have to wait a little bit longer. We do not beg." The little boy just sighed, and nodded his head. They atarted to walk away.

"W..wait" I stuttered.

They stopped and turned back to look at me.

"I pulled out all of the money I had, and held it out. "Please."

The older boy looked like he wanted to decline, so I forced it into his hand.

"Feed him, and yourself. Please." I begged.

He looked at me for a moment. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He whispered. I nodded my head, and smiled. His younger brother grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the nearest food stand. The older boy looked back at me one last time, and I gave him a tiny wave.

This is how its been, since Gato showed up. The children suffer. And the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring commerce, and trade. But much more important, that bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again." He clenched his fists. "They'll believe that they can live with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us."

"Well that's why we're here. Things are about to change." I said, turning back to look at the two brothers.

The walk back to the house was quiet, which I was glad for. Sometimes I really liked the silence. Once back to the house I cleaned up, and decided to help Tsunami with dinner. Once it was done I helped set the table. Soon everyone was seated. Everyone except Inari.

"Where's Inari?" I asked.

"He's um in his room. I don't think he's coming down." Tsunami said, looking upset.

I sighed, and got up. "Hey, Hotaru, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be back." Was all I said, as I made my way upstairs. I walked to Inari's room, and knocked on his door.

"Go away!" I heard a muffled yell. I sighed but opened the door anyways. "Hey, I said go away!" He yelled, throwing his pillow at me. I just caught it, and threw it back at him. Making him fall off his bed. He landed with an oof. "Hey what the heck!" He said, getting up from the ground.

"Sit down." I said, as I shut the door.

"No!"

"Well fine, then just stand there. But you're going to listen." He looked like he was about to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him. "I understand you're upset, but making everyone else miserable is not helping. You're upsetting your mother." He put his head down. "Now your mom has made dinner, and she wants you down there, so you're going to come downstairs with me, eat dinner, and be happy. Or so help me I will unleash Naruto on you, and you won't like it. Understood?" He nodded his head. "Good, the lets go."

Inari and I went downstairs, to the kitchen where everyone was talking. Once we entered, everyone got quiet, and looked at us.

"Inari, you're out of your room. Are you hungry?" Tsunami asked. Inari just nodded his head, and she got up to fix him a plate. I took my seat next to Sasuke. Everyone was looking at me, but I just started to eat. After Tsunami gave Inari his plate, everyone started to eat and chat again. Though when Inari just continued to pout, I gave him a small kick, that made him jump a bit. I gave him a hard stare. He glared at me for a moment, before he gave up and sighed.

"Thank you, for dinner mom. It's really good." Inari said, with a smile. Tsunami smiled back. She looked so happy.

"Well thank you Inari. Hotaru helped me with it as well."

Inari turned to look at me, and I smirked, taking another bite of my food.

"Thank you as well Hotaru." He forced out after a moment. I just smiled at him.

Once everyone was done eating I helped Tsunami clean up, while the boys did, well whatever. It was quiet at first until Tsunami spoke up.

"Thank you, for bringing him down here. It was nice to see him, without him shouting at someone. He is a really sweet boy though. It's just." She trailed off.

"It's understandable that he's upset. I don't blame him, and I'm sure the others don't as well. He's just a little boy who is putting up a tough front. He's scared, and angry, and it's okay to be. But the way he is acting, it is not fair to you or your father."

Tsunami sighed. "It's been tough." She admitted. "I just want my happy little boy back."

"That's why we're here. We're going to fix this."

Tsunami and I talked some more. She told me about how Kaiza and her were actually married, so he technically was Inari's father. Well step father. It was sad to hear about Kaiza's death, it never should have happened. I had to remind myself that this was one of the reasons I was a ninja. To help the innocent. The people who couldn't help themselves.

I soon went upstairs to the room I shared with Sasuke and Naruto, they were talking. About what I don't know, because the moment I walked in they stopped.

"Hey, Hotaru. What did you say to Inari, to make him come downstairs, and not start shouting things at us?" Naruto asked, as soon as I sat down.

"I told him that he was upsetting his mother, and that just because he was upset, making everyone else miserable wasn't helping anything."

Naruto nodded his head. After we talked about the village, and Gato a little more, we all decided to go to bed. I couldn't wait until these people were free from Gato.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! It's been awhile... sorry about that! I had some serious writers block, and was honestly a bit unmotivated, and lazy. But finally this chapter is done, if not a bit short. Sorry about that as well. Also before I forget, I rewrote the fight scene in chapter 13, so you might want to read that one again. Thank you again for making me aware of that Dekuton. And please this goes for everyone, if you see me treading into mary sue territory PLEASE let me know. That is honestly the last thing I want for my precious Hotaru! I do accept critique, but please for the love of all things cute and cuddly please do not be mean or rude about it, that does not help me become a better writer.**

 **And now to reviews, my favorite thing! :D**

 **Neopolitanteamrwby: I will actually consider Sasuke, I have been thinking about it quite a bit. Though I still don't know when any romance will be included.**

 **And a big thank you to you, and everyone else who reviewed. Girl-luvs-manga, Scarlett rose white, Dekuton, and Dark Rose Charm, and to everyone who has followed or favorited my story, I love you all!**

 **Reviews make me happy! Review and you will receive one free unicorn! :D**

 **Update! If you would like to see what Hotaru looks like please go to my DeviantArt Slytherin429, I will be posting her on there right now.**

* * *

The week seemed to go by very quickly. It was filled with training, and guarding Tazuna. I worked on my earth element a bit, but it was mostly my chakra thread. Kakashi sensei even taught us water walking. It didn't take Sasuke and I very long to learn it. Naruto was another story though. It took him a few days before he got it. He would work at it the whole day. I had to go out late at night to drag him back inside, cause he didn't want to stop until he got it. Finally he did it though.

Inari was still being a brat. I tried a few more times to get through to him, but they were all failed attempts so I just gave up. Though him and Naruto kept getting into arguements, about how Naruto was going to show him what a hero really was.

Our week was finally almost up though, and Kakashi sensei was feeling better, and didn't have to use a crutch. Me on the other hand. I felt terrible, but I told no one, but I was sure Kakashi sensei knew. He said nothing though. It took everything in me not to limp when I walked, and I had to take really shallow breaths so I didn't aggravate my ribs too badly. I couldn't show anyone that I was weak. I didn't want anyone to worry, anymore. So I kept all of my pain to myself.

* * *

I sighed, as I continued looking for Naruto. He wasn't there at breakfast this morning, so it meant he was out training himself stupid again. Just because he mastered water walking, didn't mean he wouldn't push himself to train harder for something else. He was probably passed out somewhere.

I finally decided to try to sense his chakra. Though when I did, I stopped, because I could feel someone elses chakra. I wasn't sure who it was though. I started to feel panicked, because I didn't know if he was being attacked, so I ran as fast as I could to him.

Once I was in the clearing he was in, I stopped when I noticed him perfectly fine, and sitting on the ground with a pretty girl. Wait, girl? She seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her before.

"Oh, hey Hotaru! What are you doing here?"

The girl looked over to me and smiled. So I smiled back, before turning to Naruto. "I was actually looking for you. I knew when I didn't see you in the room, or at breakfast this morning, you had to be out training."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, before the girl spoke up. "So you're the Hotaru, Naruto was just telling me about. He thinks very highly of you."

"Huh? You do?" I asked, now looking at Naruto.

He laughed. "Of course." I just smiled at him, before something else caught my attention. That voice. It sounded very familiar. Where have I heard it before? I thought back to Haku, after he 'killed' Zabuza. My eyes widened, and I looked at the person who I now knew as Haku.

"Hey, Hotaru are you alright?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and laughed sheepishly. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Well I will not keep you any longer Naruto. It was very nice meeting you. You as well Hotaru. Goodbye, we'll meet again sometime." He grabbed his basket, and started to walk away, before he stopped. "By the way, I am a boy." Naruto stiffened, and I started to laugh.

"You thought he was a girl?" I asked, now teasing him, even though I had originally thought he was a girl as well. But oh well, they didn't know that.

"Sh..shut up Hotaru!" Naruto yelled. But I just continued to laugh.

I extended my hand out to him. "Come on, get up. The others are waiting on us."

Naruto chuckled and grabbed onto my hand. "Right."

It was a quiet walk back to the house, which let me think. I knew Haku could have killed Naruto easily, but he didn't. I wasn't sure why though. What made him not want to?

"Hotaru?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Narutos voice. "Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry no."

"I asked if you wanted to train later on?"

"Oh, uh sure. You should at least take a nap first after you eat."

"Nah I'm fine. I already got some sleep in the forest."

I snorted. "Of course you did."

Once we made it back to the house Tsunami made a plate of food for Naruto. He literally inhaled it. I shook my head, but smiled.

Right after Naruto was done eating he wanted to start training again, so we went back outside.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Are you able to move people, with your chakra thread yet?"

I blinked. "Uh, kind of."

"Do it."

"Um, okay?"

I connected my chakra thread to Naruto, and concentrated. Slowly I lifted one arm up, and then the other. I could start to feel the strain of it, but I kept going. I attached more thread to his legs, lifting one leg, moving it in front of the other. I went to lift the other leg, but by then it was becoming to much. I had to let go. I started panting. Winching each time because of my ribs.

"That was great Hotaru!" Naruto praised.

"Thanks." I panted out. "But why exactly did you want me to do it.

He giggled. "Because, I was practicing using chakra thread the whole time I was training. I wanted to see if I could make people move as well. Could I?"

"Oh, yeah of course."

To my surprise he connected chakra thread to me. He really was practicing. I could feel my left arm lifting up, and then my right. Then my legs. I started to walk towards Naruto. My eyes widened. I have been practicing for months, and Naruto could do this after a week. I didn't stop until I was right in front of Naruto, who was grinning so big it honestly looked like it should hurt. I grinned as well.

"Naruto, that is awesome, you did it!" I yelled. I knew most people would have been mad or jealous, but Naruto worked so hard for everything that he did, I was honestly so proud and happy for him.

"I did!"

I playfully hit him in the shoulder. "I need to step up my game. You're getting stronger than me. And we just can't have that." I said playfully.

He frowned. "You're not.. ya know, mad at me?"

I snorted. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You've been working so hard with your chakra thread. And you know." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, how long have we've been friends?"

"Like four years?"

"Four years for you to realize that I don't get upset about stupid things like that." I said, pointing my finger at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes. 'Yes Naruto. This is why we always train anyways. To get stronger."

"I guess so." He said, still looking and sounding unsure.

"Come on, I want to try it again."

Naruto grinned. "Alright!"

I connected my thread to him again, this time starting with his legs. I got a few steps in before I had to let go.

I panted. "Again."

I continued it for about an hour. Each time getting a little bit better, because of my new found competitive side, wanting to beat Naruto. Wanting to be able to control it better than him. I was vaguely aware when Sasuke and sensei found us. I wasn't planning on stopping just yet though. Instead of having Naruto walk to me, I made him turn around and walk towards them. One foot in front of the other, he walked. He was getting closer and closer to them. I was panting and sweating, and in extreme pain. But I didn't want to stop. Not until he was right in front of them. He was so close. Just a few more steps.

I felt a sharp pain, that made me gasp loudly and let go of Naruto, my thread disappering. I grabbed my side and fell to my knees.

"Hotaru!" Naruto yelled, running to me.

My head was spinning, and I was trying so hard not to pass out.

"Hotaru, can you hear me?" I thought I heard Kakashi sensei ask.

I shakily got up, and nodded my head. I regretted that though, because my head started to spin even more. I was starting to feel nauseous.

"I'm fine. One more time Naruto." I said, trying to focus on said boy.

"Hotaru, you're still hurt, and you have been pushing yourself too hard. You need to stop." Kakashi sensei said, from somewhere near.

I had to stop myself from shaking my head. "I'm fine." I argued.

"You're not."

I ignored him, and attempted to make some chakra thread. The moment I tried though, I just couldn't stay awake anymore. I tried to not let the darkness overtake me, but I just felt to weak and tired to fight it very hard, or for long. So I relaxed and let it overtake me.

* * *

Once I came to I could hear a jumble of voices. I tried to clear my head to make them out.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay sensei?" I heard Naruto ask.

"She should be if she doesn't overdo it again."

I slowly opened my eyes. "Taru, you're awake!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I love you but please shut up." I croaked out.

Sasuke scoffed, and sensei sighed. Naruto just laughed quietly. "Sorry."

"What happened?" I asked. I felt like I had been hit by a train.

"You have three broken ribs. You have been pushing yourself too hard, and putting too much strain on them. Especially with your chakra thread earlier. You should have said you were hurting Hotaru." Kakashi sensei lectured me. I sighed.

"I'm fine I swear." I tried to get up, but cried out when I did.

"Instead of allowing your ribs to heal, you have done nothing but aggravate them the whole time. You will not be getting up. Understood?"

"But sensei."

"Understood Hotaru?"

I sighed. "Understood." I said, giving up. Not wanting to fight with or disobey Kakashi sensei.

"Good. Now get some more rest."

Kakashi sensei left the room, but Naruto and Sasuke stayed.

"You really worried us Hotaru." Naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Why would you push yourself so hard?" Sasuke asked, gaining my attention.

"I don't want to be weak anymore." I whispered.

"Hotaru, you're not weak!" Naruto argued.

"Naruto is right, you're not weak." Sasuke added, agreeing with Naruto.

"Zabuza hurt us all, but who came out with the worse injuries? Me. It wouldn't have happened if I were stronger. I am tired of being weak. Of getting hurt."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other for a moment.

"Well then, we'll just get stronger together. We all have a long way to go, but we can do this as long as we help each other." Naruto finally said.

"Naruto is right. As soon as you're better we'll start training again. We'll be stronger in no time."

I smiled at them. "Sounds like a plan. Both of you be prepared for me to kick your butts." I said playfully. Naruto laughed, and Sasuke smirked.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto said, holding his fist out to me. I smiled, and bumped my fist with his, and we did the same thing with Sasuke. "Everybody better watch out, cause team seven is on a mission. A mission to kick ass, believe it!" Naruto yelled, throwing his fist into the air. Naruto and I laughed while Sasuke just smiled.

* * *

It was a long two days of resting. Sensei would only let me get up for a shower, or to use the restroom, and even then he made either Sasuke or Naruto help me. To say I was annoyed was an understatement. I felt like I was going crazy. I was beyond bored, even when Naruto or Sasuke would keep me company. They were still training half of the time.

The morning we would all be escorting Tazuna to the bridge, Kakashi sensei was very reluctant to let me go. But Naruto had pushed himself to his limit and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, so I jumped at the chance to take his place. Though Kakashi sensei said he didn't want me fighting unless it was completely necessary, so I was put on guard duty. I couldn't really complain though, cause after my little stunt the other day, I was lucky sensei was letting me get up at all.

"Okay, I leave Naruto in your hands. He's pushed his body to the limit, overdoing it as usual. Seems like it's what this team likes to do best." Kakashi sensei said, glancing down at me, at the last part. I just chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. Which made him sigh. "Anyways, he may not be able to move at all today."

"What about you and Hotaru? You look like you're both still recovering yourselves." Tsunami said.

"Why? Do I look wobbly? I'll be okay. As for Hotaru, she'll be fine as well as long as she doesn't push herself too hard again."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I feel like there was a hidden warning there somewhere.

"Come on, let's go." Tazuna finally said, ending the conversation. I looked at him, and crossed my eyes.

"Aye aye sir!" I yelled, spinning around to walk ahead of everyone.

"Oh boy." I thought I heard sensei mumble.

The first ten or so minutes were filled with silence. Until I got bored and broke it.

"Sasuke, what are your favorite foods?" I asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment before he spoke. "My favorite foods are rice balls, skipjack tuna, and tomatoes."

"How about you sensei? What's your favorite foods?"

"Hm, well." He paused for a moment. "I really like boiled saury, and miso soup with eggplant."

"Tazuna?" I asked, looking past sensei at him.

"I don't actually have a favorite. I'll eat about anything really."

I nodded my head. Sounded like Lee. I swear if it is edible he will eat it.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, I really love Dango, and well anything spicy really."

A few minutes later I almost ran into Kakashi sensei when he suddenly stopped. We were at the bridge.

"Hold on, what the heck is this?" Tazuna asked, shocked.

All of the men were either knocked out (I hoped) or groaning.

"What happened? Someone was here. Someone got to them!" Tazuna yelled.

We all looked around. Whoever it was we knew was hiding. Mist suddenly started rolling in. Shit, right. Zabuza.

"Sasuke, Hotaru, get ready." Sensei suddenly said, getting into position behind Tazuna. Sasuke and I followed his action. I grabbed onto my spear.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you. That one's still trembling. Pitiful."

Was I trembling? No. I looked over at Sasuke. He was trembling. Suddenly multiple Zabuza clones surrounded us.

Sasuke suddenly let out a small laugh. "I'm trembling with excitment."

Sensei turned to him with a smile. "Go on, Sasuke."

One of the clones by Sasuke lifted up his sword. This was it. The fight has begun.


	16. Chapter 16

**So for some reason it doesn't show that I updated my story, which I don't understand, hopefully it doesn't do it with this chapter.**

 **This chapter Hotaru does not do much. It won't be until the next chapter that she lets loose, and gets her time to shine! So in all honesty this chapter might be a bit boring. Sorry about that heh heh...**

 **Also Hotaru has been posted to my DeviantArt, and I also made her the cover photo of this story, so everyone can now see what she looks like! There are also two more pieces I am waiting for of her. One of them should be done some time next week, so I'll let you all know then (: My DeviantArt is Slytherin429 if you would like to check her out there!**

 **And last but not least, thank you to Dekuton for reviewing! You get a unicorn! :D** **And to everyone who has favorited and followed I love you all!**

* * *

Time seemed to go slowly as the Zabuza clone swung his sword down on Sasuke. But Sasuke easily cut each clone that surrounded us in half, making them turn to water.

"Oh, so you could see that they were water clones, huh? The brat's improving. Looks like you got a rival, Haku." Zabuza said, slowly walking into our view with Haku.

"So it seems."

I tightend my hold on my spear.

"Well, well. You were right Hotaru. It was all an act. With the cute little mask." Kakashi sensei taunted

Sasuke scoffed. "Big phony."

"So I guess all that about being a tracker ninja, protecting his village was all just a bunch of bull." Tazuna practically spat.

"They look pretty chummy to me. I'd say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time."

"That's it. I'm talking them out." Sasuke suddenly said, staring Haku down. "Who does he think he's fooling? Hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown."

I walked next to Sasuke and put my hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you do, don't take him lightly. We don't know his full power." I whispered the warning. He glanced at me, and nodded.

I could vaguely hear Zabuza and Haku speaking to one another. I gasped when Haku suddenly started spinning around, making himself into a small tornado. He was going straight for Sasuke. I stepped back, to be by Tazuna again. This was Sasuke's fight right now.

Sasuke easily deflected Haku's attack with a kunai.

"Hotaru, don't leave Tazuna's side, and stay close to me." Kakashi sensei instructed. I just nodded my head.

Sasuke and Haku continued to fight. Water suddenly lifted into the air, and then turned into needles. My eyes widened. It must have been one of Haku's attacks. They started to close in on Sasuke. I felt my heart drop when they actually hit him. Haku slid back, and I sighed in relief when Sasuke wasn't there, but in the air. He started throwing shuriken at him, but Haku dodged each one.

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him. "You're not as fast as you think. From this point on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks." He said a bit smugly.

They started to fight again. I knew Haku was very strong, but so was Sasuke. I had faith in him, but that didn't make me any less scared for him. But it seemed at this point, he had the upper hand.

"Thought you were quicker huh? Now what else are you wrong about?"

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja, and calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out their attitudes. Sasuke is the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village. And Hotaru here is our most stubborn one, you don't even want to get her started. And last but not least, our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi sensei pretty much bragged. I grinned.

Zabuza started to laugh. "Haku, if we keep going like this, we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

"Right." Haku said, getting up. Chakra started to surround him.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry it has come to this." Haku apologized.

"The air is so cold now." I whispered, pulling my jacket tighter around myself.

I watched as Haku made a hand sign. Ice suddenly started to surround Sasuke. it then turned into mirrors.

"What is that? How does it work?" Kakashi sensei said in a bit of awe.

"Sensei nows not the time to be fawning over a jutsu that Sasuke is in." I snapped. He ignored me though, as we watched Haku literally absorb himself into one of the mirrors.

Kakashi sensei growled and ran to the mirrors. Zabuza cut him off though.

"If you enter this fight, you fight me. Your boy has no chance against that jutsu. He's finished." My eyes widened. I wanted to help Sasuke so badly, but not only was I guarding Tazuna, but I was hurt as well. I would just slow him down. I really wished Naruto was here.

I suddenly heard Sasuke's gasps of pain. The fight has started again. "Sasuke!" Sensei and I yelled. Wasn't there something I could do? Anything? His kunai landed in front of me. I looked down at it. I could still hear his gasps of pain. What do I do?

"Just try to help him, and I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat." Zabuza threatened. I growled.

I couldn't get Haku with my chakra thread, because he was still in the ice. Even when he was out, he was still too fast for me. I couldn't touch him. I looked back down at the kunai.

"Tazuna."

"Yes?"

"I have to leave you for a moment. I am sorry."

"I understand."

I yanked the kunai out of the ground, and ran towards the ice mirrors where Sasuke was.

"Hotaru!" Kakashi sensei yelled. I ignored him, and threw the kunai towards the mirrors. Haku caught it, just like I wanted him to, and the attack on Sasuke stopped. Now that a part of him was out, I could connect my thread. I quickly grabbed onto him. Before I was able to pull on him a kunai came out of nowhere and hit him. Making him fall out himself. It must have been Naruto, thank god. I let Haku go, and he sat up. Hopefully Naruto can stay hidden. They won't know it's him, that could possibly help us.

Naruto suddenly appeared in a big explosion. I inwardly groaned. Or not.

"Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja." Haku said, now standing up.

The dust cleared, showing Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki is here. Yeah, believe it! Now that I'm here everything will be alright. You know how in stories, the hero usually shows up at the last minute and then kicks butt? Well, that's what I'm gonna do right now! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

I sighed. If he would have stayed hidden, he could of helped us better. Now they know he's here.

"Naruto you're an idiot." I said, shaking my head. He deflated at my comment. It didn't last long though.

"All right. You're history! Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled. But before he could finish it Zabuza threw shuriken at him. I gasped.

"No! Naruto move!" Kakashi sensei yelled.

Naruto didn't move though. I went to attach chakra thread to him, ready to move him myself, but before I had the chance a few senbon needles that Haku uses deflected Zabuza's attack, saving Naruto. I stopped what I was doing. He saved him?

"This is a battle not a talent show, don't let your opponent see you jutsu! The shinobi's art is deception. Always keep the enemy guessing. Even when executing a single jutsu. One must distract their opponents attention, catch them off balance and outmanuver them. You just turned yourself into a human target, when you enter a battle like that." Kakashi sensei lectured him big time. He was right though. He was very lucky this time, but next time he might be be.

Naruto started freaking out. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to rescue everybody!" He yelled. I sighed. You honestly just couldn't be upset with him for very long.

"But there's another mystery here." Sensei said, looking at Haku. Everyone turned their attention to him. That's right, he just saved Naruto, even though he is the enemy, and his partner tried to take him out, but he stopped his attack.

"Haku, what are you doing?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza, this boy. Let me fight him my own way. Please." And there it is.

"Bring it on." Naruto growled.

"Naruto shut up!" I growled. I swear I could strangle him.

"Hm, so you want me to leave this to you. Is that it Haku? As usual, you're too soft." Well ouch.

Haku put his head down. "Forgive me."

"I'm warning you, one way or another, I'm going to rip off that mask, and take you apart!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Haku.

"Don't even think about it." Zabuza warned, stepping in front of Kakashi sensei. "You know the score Kakashi. If you go after Haku, I go after the bridge builder."

I could tell that sensei was really conflicted. I knew that if I wasn't as hurt as I was, I could maybe have a small chance fighting Zabuza if I tried hard enough. But I was hurt right now, so sensei didn't want to leave me defenceless if he helped Sasuke and Naruto.

"Relax Kakashi. Sit back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do. One on one."

"That mask and your bogus story. You were with Zabuza all along! You think you can get away with a stunt like that?" Naruto yelled. Oh Naruto shut up.

"I'm sorry." Haku said, Actually sounding a bit ashamed. "But as your sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard. That is the art of the shinobi. Please don't take it personally.

Before Naruto could say anything back, Sasuke threw a kunai at Haku, which Haku easily dodged.

"I haven't forgotten about you. Not for an instant." Haku looked over to Sasuke. "Some warriors accept defeat gracefully. They know when they are beaten. Others do not. So be it. Let us finish our battle then. To the death!" Haku said, yelling the last part, and walking back towards Sasuke. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Wha..Hey, where are you going?" Naruto yelled.

"It's alright Naruto. We'll have our fight next." Haku said, walking into one of his ice mirrors.

It was quiet for a moment before Sasuke started to gasp, and groan in pain, as Haku attacked him with his senbon again. I could feel my eyes start to water. If I could just.

"Hotaru, no." I froze halfway to Sasuke. "Your job is to protect the bridge builder. Sasuke will be fine." I could feel my blood start to boil. I knew he was lying. He didn't want me to interfere because I was too weak. I couldn't do anything but get hurt. I could now feel the hot tears on my face.

"Sasuke, Naruto think! You need to attack from the outside, and the inside at the same time!"

Since I was so busy wallowing in self pity I never saw Naruto sneaking into the mirrors where Sasuke was until it was too late.

"Naruto?"

Sensei groaned. "Naruto, you sneak up on your enemy, not your ally."

I seriously felt like slamming my head into the ground repeatedly. Not only did I have to worry about Sasuke, but now I had to worry about Naruto too.

"You are a complete loser! You're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!" Sasuke yelled.

"What the heck's your problem? You should thank me for coming in here to help you!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto, if we're both inside here... Ugh! Forget it! I've had it with your mistakes!"

"And I've had it with your attitude! You're worse than Hotaru!"

I gasped. "Hey! Take that back!" I yelled.

They ignored me though. "That's it, I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now!" Sasuke yelled. "Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke blew fire at the ice, hoping to melt it. But it didn't work.

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled.

Both Naruto and Sasuke screamed this time as they were pelted with senbon. I clenched my fist. Damn it! There had to be something I could do. Yet again I could think of nothing.

I heard Naruto yelling, as he made shadow clones. But they just did not help. Haku quickly popped them.

"These mirrors only reflect my image, allowing me to transport myself at light speed. Through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion."

Kakashi sensei gasped. "I knew it. It's a bloodline trait. Kekkei Genkai."

Zabuza started to laugh.

"Kekkei Genkai. That's like the Sharingan, right sensei?" I asked, trying to ignore Zabuza's creepy laugh.

"Yes. You can't learn it. It has to be in your blood. In your genetic code, passed down from generation to generation within a single clan."

"Meaning you can't even copy that jutsu?" I asked.

"That is correct. It's impossible." I frowned.

"I couldn't break through. So what? He's not going to stop me. I'm not giving up, and I'm not going to lose here. Because I have a dream, and no one's going to take it away from me. Some day, I'll be respected in my village. That's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage!" Naruto yelled. I smiled softly. They will be okay. He will be okay.

"It was not my desire to be a shinobi." Haku said quietly. I had to strain my ears to hear him. "It's painful. I don't want to kill you. But if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way. And there will be no mercy. No turning back. This bridge will be the battlefield where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him, and face death for him. So that his dream may become reality. That is my dream. And for the sake of that. If I must, I will act as a shinobi and take your lives."

I felt bad for Haku, I truly did. I knew he was a kind person. But Naruto and Sasuke are my teammates. My best friends, so if he does actually really hurt one of them I would kill him without thinking twice.

"Your village has become complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of them all, to kill the feelings in their own hearts. To crush an opponent mercilessly. To destroy with no emotion or regret." I glared at him. As much as I hated to admit it. He was right. Though like I said if Haku hurts either Naruto or Sasuke, I will crush him. No matter if I died in the process, I would do everything I could to take him out with me.

I looked over at sensei to see that he was lifting up his headband.

Zabuza laughed. "Sharingan. You're no fun Kakashi, using the same old trick." Zabuza took a kunai out, and ran towards Kakashi sensei. Sensei didn't move though, so Zabuza stabed him in the eye, where his sharingan was. I flinched, it had to either be a clone or a substitution jutsu. I knew there was no way he would just let Zabuza get him like that.

"If it's just an old trick, why did you stop me?"

Zabuza laughed. "Let your opponent see your jutsu too many times, and he'll find a way to use it against you."

"Then count yourself lucky. You're the only man alive who's seen my sharingan twice. Show's over. There won't be a third time."

"Even if you did defeat me, you'd have no chance against Haku. When I found him, he was just a street kid. But I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques. I taught him everything I know. Plus, he had special abilities that he refined on his own. The boy developed quickly. Soon he could face the most powerful enemy, out numbered, in total darkness. It didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing for his own life or the lives of others. He'd become a unique fighting machine, a shinobi. In the end, his power surpassed even mine. His bloodline trait, Kekkei Genkai, can not be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool that can destroy anything that stands in my way. Unlike the useless punks who follow you around."

I tried ignoring what Zabuza said, as I heard Naruto try to use shadow clones again. And again Haku popped them all. But he just did it again. Only for it to fail yet again.

"You think those genin punks together can beat Haku? He's the ultimate, a battle tool of destruction."

"Is that really all he is to you?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"He is fighting for you, willing to die for you, and you just call him a tool?" I finally yelled.

Zabuza just laughed. "Listen brat, it's what he wants. Who am I to stand in the way of that, hm?"

I growled, and went at him, but Kakashi sensei stopped me. "That is enough Hotaru."

"You should listen to your sensei girl. Because I won't hesitate to kill you. Did I not beat enough sense into you the last time?"

I clenched my fists. It took everything in me, not to be stupid and charge at him. Yes I was willing to kill Haku, but that didn't mean he deserved to be treated like that. No one did.

"Are you done bragging yet? You're starting to put me to sleep. Lets finish this, now." He said, lifting up his headband. Damn sensei.

"Fine. But there's one more thing you should know. A little more bragging, as you say."

"Hm?"

"Did you really think our last battle was just win or lose? That I took your attacks like some rank genin? Haku was there, hiding. Watching every move you made. Studying your sharingan. Haku can see a jutsu once and immediately devise a leathel counter attack. It's one of his gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your sharingan has become worthless. You once said, the same jutsu won't work on me twice. Well, now I'm telling you that."

"Huh?"

"Ninja art. Hidden mist jutsu."

I stiffened. Mist started to surround us, and Zabuza disappered. The mist just getting thicker.

"Sensei."

"Hotaru, stay with Tazuna."

"Yes sensei." I got closer to Tazuna and looked around. "Don't you leave my side. He could be anywhere."

"Alright, I'll stay right behind you."

I really hoped Sasuke and Naruto would be okay. i looked around again when I heard metal clattering together. I could barely see the outline of Kakashi sensei. I gasped when it looked like he was being throw back by some force. I still couldn't see Zabuza. I had no idea what was going on.

After what felt like a lifetime I started to get a really bad feeling. So I turned around. Zabuza was right behind us! My heart started to beat faster. This was it. My make it or break it. The chance I had to prove that I wasn't weak, or useless. Zabuza ran at me, and I ran at him, both of us had our weapons up.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I saw Kakashi sensei appear. But it was too late. I swung my spear at Zabuza, and he swung a kunai at me. He was faster than me though. I never even felt it as he cut right below my collar bone. At this point Kakashi sensei stepped in. He moved Zabuza away from me. I looked down to see that my once green shirt was beginning to be soaked in blood. My blood. My eyes widened. He cut me.

I started to feel dizzy. Seeing my blood gave me flashbacks to that man I had killed. All the blood. It was everywhere. I could feel myself start to panic

"Kid. Hey kid!" Was that Tazuna? I turned towards the voice. It was. He looked worried.

I needed to protect him. This wasn't over. I had to get ahold of myself. I just told myself I wasn't going ot be weak, and here I was freaking out over what was probably a small wound. Everything started to become clear again, as I tried to pull myself together. I looked down at it, it was a bit deep, and blood was still coming out of it. I ripped the bottom corner of my shirt, and applied some pressure to it. This wasn't going to stop me. Not by a long shot.


End file.
